90 Días con ella
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Alemania, 1944. Una espía rusa y un soldado americano coinciden en medio de la guerra; él está herido, ella decide salvarlo. Él no puede marcharse, entonces ella decide cuidarlo. Él ya ama a alguien, ella cree que el amor es cosa de niños, pero noventa días bastaron para que todo cambiara. A.U. Natasha x Steve.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **90 Días con ella**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Otro glorioso despertar con un baldazo de agua helada en el rostro.

Asustado y sorprendido, Steve no pudo evitar contener el aliento bruscamente, ni soltar un siseo de dolor cuando al moverse las cadenas que sostenían sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo lastimaron sus muñecas en carne viva. Fue entonces que los agarrotados músculos de su cuerpo le pasaron factura una vez más. Con el crudo invierno alemán a la vuelta de la esquina, los nazis aprovechaban el paralizante frío como otro eficaz medio de tortura. El pequeño cuarto donde estaba encerrado estaba tan frío como un cubo de hielo, y los huesos de Steve comenzaban a resentir la inclemencia de la temperatura.

—Buenos días, _Herr_ Capitán— sonrió su torturador de turno, el depravado Sargento Arnim Zola. Y apenas pudo recuperar la visión, Steve pudo distinguir su obesa figura frente a él, mirándolo con esa sonrisita hipócrita de todos los días.

—¿Ya es de mañana? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, apenas parándose hasta donde sus cadenas se lo permitían, alzando la vista y parpadeando con confusión. Desde su celda no podía saber cuándo un día terminaba y comenzaba otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Había perdido la cuenta después de dos semanas, aunque en realidad no importaba el tiempo. Cuando Steve vio los "juguetes" que Zola usaría ése día, (los cuales incluían pinzas y una batería) pensó que había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

—Debe _serrlo_ en algún _lugarr_ del mundo, _querrido_ amigo —respondió el hombre rechoncho y bajito, y aunque su enfermiza sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, Steve casi podía alegrarse de verlo a él y no a Rumlow, el soldado más sanguinario que hubiera conocido, a pesar de que no parecía ser alemán, pero estaba igual de enfermo que la mayoría de ellos —¿Listo _parra_ _hablarr_? —Arnim Zola retomó la palabra, conectando las pinzas a la batería y tocando las puntas entre sí para que despidieran un pequeño pero amenazador chispeo eléctrico para intidarlo. Sin embargo, Steve miró las pinzas fijamente, y luego a los ojos de su torturador, sabiendo lo mucho que Zola odiaba eso.

—Soy el Capitán Steve Grant Rogers —dijo, sin dejar de desafiarlos con la mirada, igual que solía hacer con los bravucones de su antiguo vecindario —, oficial del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Nacido en Brooklyn el 4 de julio de mil novecientos...

—Veo que hoy tampoco cooperará —asumió Brock Rumlow, haciéndose visible al fin desde la entrada, vestido como siempre con su impecable uniforme del Ejército Nazi y una sonrisa torcida pintada en su rostro masculinas y todavía efebo. Steve lo miró fijo a él también, aunque, a diferencia de su colega, Rumlow pareció disfrutar enormemente del gesto con sádica diversión —Vaya, vaya, vaya. Alguien se siente muy valiente el día de hoy, ¿verdad?— rió, enlazando las manos tras la espalda mientras se acercaba a Zola y sus pinzas— Dele la primer descarga —ordenó, y el diminuto hombre asintió servilmente, obedeciendo como buen perro faldero y colocando una pinza a cada lado del torso desnudo de Steve, que apenas pudo contener sus gritos de dolor cuando la primer oleada de corriente atravesó su cuerpo. El hombre rechoncho esperó unos pocos segundos que al capitán se le hicieron eternos antes de apagar la corriente, y Steve entonces cayó de rodillas, con las manos aún atadas a las paredes como lo habían dejado el día anterior, luchando por respirar y contener las repentinas ganas de volcar el casi inexistente contenido de su estómago, lo cual no sirvió de mucho.

Vomitando solo un líquido transparente volvió a sentir como sus rodillas cedían del todo, y sus cadenas tiritaron una vez más al tener que contener todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Rumlow y Zola le dieron unos segundos para recuperarse, pero apenas el soldado americano pudo volver a respirar con normalidad sintió que lo sujetaban violentamente del cabello, obligándolo a alzar la mirada una vez más.

—¿Y qué me dice ahora, Capitán? —preguntó Rumlow, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos para evitar que volviera a caérsele al no poder mantenerla erguida. Y Steve gruñó ante tan brusca acción, pero, lejos de amedrentarse, escupió al suelo y enfrentó la mirada del nazi con toda la bravura que alguien criado en las calles de Brooklyn podía poseer.

—Soy el Capitán Steve Grant Rogers, oficial del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de...— comenzó a repetir, pero un golpe de Rumlow en la quijada lo silenció. Steve escupió una vez más, expulsando el exceso de saliva mezclada con sangre de su boca y sonrió con altanería— Así que ya empezamos...— siseó, esforzándose por levantarse una vez más— No importa, podría hacer esto todo el día.

Rumlow lo miró; sus facciones eran tan inexpresivas como todos los días, pero su furia fue demostrada con el siguiente golpe a la boca de su estómago, haciendo que más sangre saliera de la boca de un sonriente Steve, que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para poder volver a respirar y recuperar su altanería.

—No sé si te lo han dicho, pero golpeas como niña— rió, pero su pequeña victoria duró poco cuando el hombre volvió a silenciarlo con un golpe.

—Suéltalo— ordenó, y Zola, algo contrariado, obedeció, soltando las muñecas de Steve, que cayó con todo su peso muerto al piso, y antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la cabeza Rumlow le rompió la nariz con su bota, arrojándolo nuevamente al piso para empezar a darle patadas en las costillas hasta que pareció cansarse y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándolo de su raída camisa para obligarlo a mirarle, volviendo a alzar el puño, pero Zola lo detuvo:

—¡Teniente, _Herr_ Schmidt lo quiere con vida!— exclamó, y Rumlow, contra su voluntad, lo soltó. El otro oficial se acercó a él y le dijo algo en alemán mientras Steve, golpeado y ensangrentado todavía en el suelo, frunció el ceño, sabiendo que cuando esos dos hablaban en secreto nada bueno podía esperarle. Entonces Rumlow lo levantó como si fuera un simple y pesado muñeco para volver a sentarlo de rodillas, y salió del cuartucho, al fin dejándolo a solas con Zola.

El pequeño hombrecillo tomó otra cubeta de agua y se la arrojó encima una vez más, limpiándole la sangre del rostro con un trapo sucio con la sangre de alguien más, en un gesto por demás innecesario aunque bastante considerado, le acomodó la nariz de un tirón, ahora sí haciéndole gritar de dolor una vez más.

—Es su última _oporrtunidad_ , capitán— le dijo— Díganos lo que _querremos_ _saberr_ y _serrá_ _librre_ — bajó una octava el sonido de su voz, hablándole en complicidad, mas Steve, como respuesta, desvió el rostro, haciendo que el hombre bajito suspirara— Oh... Lástima— musitó, limpiando sus elegantes guantes de piel negra con el mismo trapito sucio con el que había limpiado la sangre de la nariz de Steve—. _Erres_ un excelente espécimen de la _perrfección arria, perrro_ si no vas a _darrme nombrres_ entonces no nos _sirrves_ de nada, _mein lieber Freund_ — le dijo, y Steve parpadeó, tratando de restar tensión con una risilla sarcástica.

— ¿Tan pronto? Hiere mis sentimientos, doc...— sonrió, aunque el simple gesto fue extremadamente doloroso por todo el daño que acababa de sufrir su cuerpo. Y Zola soltó una risita sarcástica, luego se dio la vuelta un momento para elegir entre sus instrumentos el más filoso y mortífero.

—Admito que _extrrañarré_ ése sentido del _humorr_ tan _amerricano_ — le dijo, analizando el filo de un cuchillo antes de decidir que era el indicado para su propósito, soltando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción—. _Perrro_ se ha _porrtado_ usted muy mal, _señorr Rrogerrs,_ y es mi deber...— Zola volvió a darse la vuelta, con el cuchillo que había escogido en las manos, sin esperarse el golpe que lo arrojó al suelo.

Steve, que había usado la olvidada batería para golpearlo casi con sus últimas fuerzas, rápidamente se arrojó sobre él y siguió golpeándolo con sus puños hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Apenas estuvo seguro de que su torturador no despertaría de inmediato, rápidamente le quitó su arma, su abrigo y sus botas, que, a pesar de ser el alemán un hombre considerablemente más pequeño pero demasiado obeso para su altura, le quedaban a la perfección. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, colocándose el uno forma alemán sobre sus ropas sucias y rotas, riendo ante lo ridículamente suave y cómoda que era la tela. Tal vez cashmere italiano. Hitler sí que procuraba vestir bien a sus tropas.

Antes de salir se ocupó de atar a Zola y ponerse su gorra para cubrir su rostro, vigilando el pasillo antes de poner el primer pie fuera, respirando muy hondo para mantener la calma y avanzar con paso seguro.

Estaba en un corredor algo oscuro, lleno de concreto y puertas metálicas decorando la paredes cada intervalo de tres metros. Todo estaba en silencio, haciéndole sentir una calma casi pavorosa a cada paso que daba hacia la puerta al final del oscuro pasillo, la cual, para su buena suerte, lo llevó a una especie de cuartel de paredes blancas que estaba completamente vacía de no ser por dos guardias que custodiaban la salida. Los soldados detuvieron su charla al verlo, pero en vez de dispararle lo saludaron con mucho respeto, y Steve correspondió el saludo antes de seguir caminando hacia la segunda salida, que lo llevó a un cuarto más grande que el anterior, sin ventanas pero con tres puertas cerradas. Parecía estar en un laberinto sin salida. Sin saber por dónde ir exactamente, Steve tomó la puerta que estaba en medio, la cual lo llevó hacia unas escaleras. El capitán, sin más salidas visibles, comenzó a subirlas con el corazón en un puño hasta que escuchó el sonido de una pesada puerta de metal, y al alcanzar el final del camino vio la luz del día por primera vez en semanas. Las escaleras lo habían llevado a lo que parecía ser una oficina llena de escritorios y telégrafos que aún estaba vacía, sin embargo podían oírse voces no muy lejos.

Steve corrió hacia la salida, forzándose a sí mismo a detenerse por si había guardias fuera, los cuales, en efecto, allí estaban, custodiando los alrededores.

El sol lo cegó por un momento, así que, bajando su gorra, saludó a los soldados que aguardaban con metralletas y trató de lucir lo más natural posible mientras apretaba el paso en busca de algún vehículo.

De pronto alguien le gritó. Steve no pudo entender qué decía, pero sabía que le hablaban a él. Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Los soldados que acababa de saludar esperaban una respuesta, con sus armas hacia abajo pero listas en caso de ser necesario.

Steve les sonrió, tratando de recordar algo de todo el alemán que había oído desde que estaba allí, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta coherente. El soldado repitió su pregunta entonces, terminando con una palabra que sí entendió muy bien, y que le heló la sangre: americano.

Entonces se oyeron más gritos y alguien encendió una alarma. Los dos soldados de la salida se entretuvieron por un momento ya Steven aprovechó para golpear a uno y sacarle su arma para detener al otro, tan rápido como la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas se lo permitió. Dejó inconsciente al segundo guardia golpeándolo con su propia metralleta y rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque que rodeaba el lugar, abriendo fuego apenas vislumbró más soldados alemanes en la entrada. El fuego fue recíproco entonces. Al menos media docena de nazis comandados por Rumlow empezaron a dispararle con grueso calibre, astillando el árbol tras el que se había escondido. Steve entonces se armó de valor y volvió a asomarse para abrir fuego y así abrirse camino para poder escapar, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a correr entre los inmensos árboles que apenas recuperaban su follaje, quedándose sin municiones cuando no había avanzado ni siquiera unos cien metros.

Se deshizo del arma inútil con frustración y siguió corriendo, sintiendo a los alemanes cada vez más cerca, pero aún así les llevaba bastante ventaja gracias a su gran agilidad.

Steve corrió como nunca antes; se cayó, rodó por el suelo húmedo, se levantó y siguió corriendo, o supo por cuánto tiempo ni en qué dirección iba, pero los disparos y gritos se hacían cada a vez más lejanos hasta desaparecer por completo. Entonces al fin pudo detenerse un momento para pensar, dándose cuenta de que debía pasar de mediodía gracias a la posición del sol. Se concentró en encontrar un camino entonces, seguro de que su mejor opción sería hallar un vehículo para llegar a la ciudad más próxima y encontrar algo de ropa para pasar inadvertido hasta hallar un campamento Aliado o salir de Alemania. Pero no había nada. Se había metido tan profundo en el bosque que ahora no lograba encontrar una salida.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó, frustrado. Y de repente oyó el sonido hueco de un disparo, y sintió una fuerte mordida en el abdomen, luego otra en su brazo, y algo cálido escapando de su cuerpo.

 _—Da drüben!_ —gritó alguien en alemán, y Steve, tratando de sujetarse la herida, apretó los dientes y volvió a correr, mucho más lenta y torpemente a causa de la pérdida de sangre y el dolor.

Entonces se desplomó una vez más, rodando por una pequeña colina de hojas secas y lodo, y cayendo sobre algo suave y frío. Y su corazón se detuvo cuando, al abrir los ojos, su mirada enfrentó directamente a una apagada y sin vida. Steve se levantó, sobresaltado, y contempló con horror el cadáver que estaba junto a él, junto a otros, tal vez decenas o más, de soldados americanos sin vida, arrojados en el lodo, en una fosa deplorable, como si no fuesen nada. Quiso vomitar, pero no tenía el tiempo. Haciendo de tripas corazón al oír a los nazis cerca movió algunos cadáveres del fango y se escondió bajo ellos, conteniendo la respiración para no ahogarse en el agua pútrida y enlodada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no gritar de dolor ante la presión en su herida sangrante.

Los soldados llegaron rápidamente tras él, Steve alzó levemente la cabeza para intentar oírlos. Y escuchó sus acuosos pasos sobre los cadáveres, y algunos disparos aleatorios, perturbando aún más el descanso eterno de eso hombres. Entonces escuchó la voz de Rumlow por sobre las demás, y se oía furioso:

— _Wo bist du?!_

 _—Er ist nicht hier_ — respondió un soldado joven, y Rumlow lo abofeteó.

— _Er muss nach Norden gehen, Herr! Der Rest der Straße ist wegen der Regenzeit überflutet._

 _—Fühlt sich das?_

 _—Ja._

Steve trató de concentrarse y entender, pero no conocía ni una palabra en alemán.

— _Der amerikanische entkam nach Norden! Finden Sie ihn! Ich will ihn tot!_

 _— Ja!_ — exclamaron todos los soldados, y después salieron de la fosa con su Capitán a la cabeza.

Steve esperó, una hora, dos. Pese al frío, al dolor y las náuseas, se obligó a sí mismo a esperar hasta que comenzó a atardecer. Cuando decidió levantarse estaba congelado, sucio de pies a cabeza, con los músculos agarrotados y muy débil, pero aún tenía el arma de Zola y unas pocas horas de luz para encontrar un lugar donde al menos pudiera lavarse.

—Resiste... Ya llegaste hasta aquí— intentó darse ánimos mientras inspeccionaba la herida de su abdomen.

Sorprendentemente aún seguía con vida y caminando.

 **oOo**

El sol empezaba a desaparecer tras las tranquilas y coloridas colinas de Württemberg, creando un verdadero espectáculo de luces mientras la ciudad comenzaba a prepararse para dormir.

Natalia Romanova se miró al espejo una vez más y repitió el último movimiento. Su estilizada y esbelta figura se movía con gracia mientras sus manos formaban un perfecto arco sobre su cabeza antes de descender hacia ambos lados, marcando el final del baile. Así que se sacó sus viejas zapatillas de ballet y, cansada y pensativa, contempló el atardecer desde su ventana en la bonita villa donde vivía, alejada del bochornoso centro lleno de oficiales, propaganda y soldados nazis.

Era increíble la falsa sensación de seguridad que aún ella podía sentir, estando en el epicentro mismo de la guerra, donde nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Los mercados seguían abiertos, los cines, teatros y restaurantes operaban con normalidad. Las estúpidas e ignorantes damas aún se paseaban con sus joyas más elegantes del brazo de algún hombre, y los más adinerados seguían exhibiéndose por la Ópera como si nada pudiera tocarlos. Era extraño sentirse parte de ellos. La guerra poco a poco menguaba, y Alemania perdía terreno, pero para nadie en Württemberg parecía ser suficiente para quitarles el sueño.

Cuando los últimos rostros de la tarde bañaron su rostro, Natalia (o Natasha, según su nuevo alias) se puso un chal sobre los hombros y suspiró, sintiéndose tan aliviada como molesta mientras cerraba la ventana y empezaba a prepararse para dormir temprano, como era su costumbre.

Su "benefactor", una vez más, no había ido a verla. No que se sintiera triste. Reamente era un alivio no sentir aquellas manos como garras sobre su cuerpo durante toda la noche, pero, le gustara o no, estaba allí justamente para eso, para ser la amante perfecta, sumisa, dedicada y hermosa, de uno de los oficiales nazis más importantes del Tercer Reich.

Johann Schmidt era su nombre, un general de edad media, gran porte y mirada severa. Su rol era la encarnación de la intimidación Nazi, mientras Hitler se mantenía como el líder popular de Alemania. Así Johann (o Red Skull como lo llamaban los Aliados debido a su uniforme), se había convertido en la cabeza designada de las actividades terroristas nazis con un gran rol adicional en el espionaje externo y sabotaje. Tuvo éxito, sembrando caos en toda Europa durante las primeras etapas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial causando un gran efecto con propaganda del partido; era una de las mentes más grandes y peligrosas de Alemania, y sin embargo había caído ante los encantos del una mujer. Igual de predecible que todos los hombres.

Natasha lo sabía todo sobre él, pues era parte de su trabajo.

Noticias del avance de los Aliados llegaban a ella todos los días, pero aún necesitaba más de Schmidt. Información, planes, mapas, todo cuanto pudiera servir a la Unión Soviética, y consecuentemente a los Aliados, pero Rusia peleaba más por sí misma que por otros países, buscando expulsar a los codiciosos nazis de sus tierras, lo que la volvía egoísta igual que su patria.

Schmidt no había ido a verla ese día, y realmente odiaba sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, pero odiaba mucho más los días que no eran productivos. A los hombres como Cráneo Rojo solo podía sacárseles información importante en la cama, pero para eso necesitaba dejar que la tocara, y necesitaba que Schmidt fuera a verla, por más asco que todo eso le representaba.

Suspirando, observó el camino en que unía su solitaria villa con el pueblo a varios kilómetros de distancia, esperando ver a Wanda y Pietro, quienes eran su única compañía en ese lugar, llegar en cualquier momento con las provisiones de la semana. Los gemelos Maximoff eran hijos de un gitano rumano que habían escapado a Alemania con pasaportes falsos para evitar los campos luego de perder a su padre, donde ella los había encontrado al poco tiempo, tres años atrás, dos huérfanos casi congelados, enfermos y muertos de hambre, dos niños de doce años que no tenían dinero o algún lugar donde protegerse del crudo invierno de Berlín. Natasha se había compadecido de ellos, a pesar de que no estaban en su misión y no tenían idea de quién era en realidad, pero los Maximoff tenían algo, en sus enormes ojos claros y sus mejillas hundidas, que le habían recordado a ella misma tiempo atrás. Desde entonces los había protegido de la SS, y a cambio ellos le servían fielmente. Podía decirse que casi eran como una familia, pero Natasha sabía bien que no podría llevarlos con ella cuando tuviera que regresar a Rusia, y Wanda y Pietro no eran estúpidos, así que debían saberlo también, mas de momento ninguno se preocupaba por eso, o al menos no en voz alta.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando un repentino estruendo la distrajo. Fue un sonido extraño, como un costal de papas cayendo sobre el piso de madera de la sala, llevándose algo que se hizo añicos consigo.

—¿Wanda? —preguntó, asomándose a la puerta. Escuchó pasos, un quejido demasiado masculino para ser de Wanda y una maldición ahogada —¿Pietro? —Natasha tomó el arma que siempre escondía en el corredor y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cautela, preparando su arma en caso de necesitarla. Avanzó un par de pasos en la sala sumida en penumbras, notando que alguien había tirado una de sus mesitas de cedro, destrozando el elegante juego de té que había sobre ella. Entonces vio algo que la alertó: era sangre. Se inclinó para tocarla y comprobó que aún estaba caliente. Alguien estaba sangrando en su casa.

Preparó el revolver para disparar y entonces sintió el frío metal contra su piel.

—No se mueva— Natasha contuvo la respiración, tan sorprendida como turbada. Sintió una mano grande y fuerte tomando la cintura de su camisón de satén, y un olor hediondo pero al mismo tiempo muy masculino llegó a su nariz— ¿Puede entenderme?— ella asintió lentamente, sintiendo el frío metal del arma contra su costado izquierdo, y un cuerpo mucho más alto y fornido contra el suyo— Suelte su arma. Por favor— La situación era riesgosa, así que obedeció con algo de indecisión, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía de ese hombre que se sentía tan fuerte contra su pequeña anatomía. Él entonces soltó su agarre, pero siguió apuntándole— No quiero hacerle daño— le dijo, jadeando como si hubiera llegado corriendo desde Berlín— Pero lo haré si grita.

—No voy a gritar— aseguró, preparándose para dar el golpe en el momento indicado y desarmar a su agresor— No me...

—Por favor —la cortó él, separándose ligeramente mientras gemía de dolor —Necesito...ayuda...

Natasha se sorprendió de su forma tan correcta y educada de hablar, lo que indicaba lo desesperado que debía estar. Entonces, cuando él quitó su arma volteó lentamente y se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen que sus ojos veían. Un hombre como de unos dos metros, musculoso a pesar de que se veía algo débil, bañado en lodo de pies a cabeza, pero aun así Natasha pudo distinguir tres cosas muy claras en él: el uniforme americano que llevaba bajo el abrigo del Ejército Alemán, que su cabello parecía ser rubio a pesar de estar muy sucio, y sus ojos, los ojos más azules y expresivos que había visto en su vida. Lo miró fijamente una vez más; por una fracción de segundo vio algo muy familiar en él y sintió un pinchazo de ternura que espantó inmediatamente.

—Por favor...—repitió él, con ése acento americano que ella tanto había practicado siendo una niña, y por eso enfocó sus ojos en los suyos, y por ellos supo que él no estaba allí para hacerle daño, sino que de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

Y ella, por extraño que fuera, quería dársela.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_  
**

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, tomé clases de alemán como obligación en secundaria, pero realmente por pereza usé el traductor, y creo que la mayoría sabe lo malo que es a veces xD**

 **Nueva historia, de no más de cinco o seis capítulos, ambientado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por ahora solo Romanogers, rating M, puesto que habrá mucho Lime y Lemon a partir del siguiente capítulo, así que están advertid s.**

 **Iré publicando ésta historia y Querido Steve alternativamente.**

 **Y si se preguntan porqué subo una nueva historia sin terminar la otra de antemano les digo que el ser humano es imbécil por naturaleza. Jajaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. I Nómina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **90 Días con ella**

 **I**

 **Nómina**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La vida de Steve Rogers nunca fue fácil.

Había nacido en uno de los vecindarios más pobres de la lejana Brooklyn, en una casa humilde, donde el dinero casi nunca alcanzaba para nada. Pero eso jamás había sido importante, pues aunque eran pobres sus padres lo habían rodeado de amor y dicha, y le habían dado una buena educación, repleta de férreos valores cristianos. Incluso después de la muerte prematura de su padre, su madre, una valiente y trabajadora enfermera irlandesa que había llegado hasta América con el estómago vacío y una maleta llena de sueños, había logrado sacarlos a ambos adelante ella sola por muchos años, trabajando turnos dobles y pidiendo ropa en las iglesias, pero todo siempre digna y honradamente. No tenían muchos lujos, sobre todo porque debían comprar los libros de la escuela, que su madre insistía en que no descuidara. Pero aun así los dos seguían siendo felices, porque a pesar de todo todavía se tenían el uno al otro. No importaban las penurias, ni la falta de dinero. Steve nunca se quejaba, aunque sus zapatos fueran usados y sus camisas remendadas, había aprendido que no ganaba nada con lamentaciones, y a mirar la vida siempre por el lado positivo.

En su cumpleaños número diez, su madre había logrado reunir el dinero necesario para sorprenderle llevándolo a los juegos electrónicos de Coney Island como le había prometido desde los cinco años. Steve no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz, principalmente porque su madre, luego de una larga y difícil lucha contra su enfermedad, falleció poco tiempo después, dejándolo completamente solo en el mundo. Esa fue la primera vez que había sentido ese miedo paralizante, la asfixiante incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría con su vida, el miedo y la soledad. Y eso era lo mismo que sentía en ése momento, estando en casa de aquella mujer alemana, herido de gravedad y sin la más mínima defensa.

Lo más seguro era que ella misma llamaría a la SS apenas bajara su arma, pero no tenía alternativa. Podía regresar al campo de detenidos y luchar para sobrevivir una vez más a los nazis, pero no en ése estado. Necesitaba ayuda.

Entonces miró a la joven que ahora tenía enfrente, tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de amenaza o aversión que pudiera complicar las cosas.

Ella lo miraba también, y aunque obviamente estaba sorprendido no había miedo en su mirada, la cual Steve se permitió analizar durante los breves segundos que ambas se cruzaron. Sus ojos eran claros, como dos gemas, con un brillo que por un segundo le pareció peligroso, haciéndole desviar la mirada, no sin antes notar que su piel era blanca, tan blanca que parecía nunca haber tocado el sol, y su cabello rubio, aún más claro que el suyo. Steve ya había visto esas mismas características muchas veces antes. Decididamente era una mujer aria, alguien que debía quererlo muerto y en quien no podía confiar. Pero había algo distinto en ella, algo en sus ojos (los más verdes que había visto en su vida), en su mirada decidida. Steve no tenía forma de saber si podía confiar en ella realmente para ayudarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía a quién más recurrir en ése momento, ni fuerzas para seguir huyendo.

Esa mujer tal vez apoyaba a los nazis como la mayoría de los alemanes, pero era hermosa, como esas princesas que de niño imaginaba dentro de un enorme castillo de cuentos de hadas. Por un segundo le recordó a su novia, Peggy, pero era muy diferente a ella. Steve de pronto se sintió tremendamente avergonzado de su apariencia tan deplorable, pero el dolor se sus heridas era mucho más intenso que la vergüenza, así que, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer a los ojos repitió lo único que sabía en alemán: ayuda.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba entregándose completa y voluntariamente en sus manos.

La mujer parpadeó, como si no lograra comprender del todo la situación, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, escucharon el sonido de un motor apagándose, y unas risas muy cerca de la puerta, que se abrió casi al instante, y entonces las risas cesaron.

Steve, temeroso y con los pocos sentidos que aún funcionaban correctamente alerta, rápidamente fijó la vista allí, notando a dos jóvenes, chico y chica, apenas unos adolescentes, mirándolo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

—¿Señorita Natasha? —preguntó el muchacho en un tenso alemán, dejando las verduras que cargaba a un lado de inmediato, y presintiendo el peligro se adelantó a la chica que cargaba unas bolsas de pan, obligándola a hacerse hacia atrás— ¡¿Es el americano?!

Entonces comenzaron los gritos en alemán, una tensa y agitada conversación que Steve de ninguna forma pudo seguir. El chico parecía molesto, y de seguro se hubiera lanzado sobre él si la hermosa joven de cabello rubio (quien parecía llevar la voz cantante) no se hubiera interpuesto. Aturdido, empezó a pasar la mirada de un lado al otro, sin entender nada, pero temblando cada vez que lograba entender alguna palabra como "nazi" o "SS", las cuales sabía, como muchos de sus compañeros, podría entender en cualquier idioma.

La discusión siguió y siguió, y claramente la causa era él, pues no pasaban ni cinco segundos sin que alguien lo señalara. Sin embargo, tras un largo y al parecer severo discurso de mujer mayor, los otros dos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

—A-yuda...— repitió entonces Steve cuando creyó que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, pero todavía sin entender nada de esa discusión, más allá de que el conflicto principal era él mismo. Pero de pronto todo se volvió demasiado confuso y borroso, y apenas había terminado la frase sintió como sus rodillas cedieron de forma intempestiva. En ése momento la mujer intentó sostenerlo con firmeza, terminando de caer junto a él Y Steve una vez más pudo mirarla a los ojos, los cuales lo hicieron sentirse inusualmente a salvo, hasta que el mundo dejó de girar a su alrededor, y todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

oOo

—Está herido. ¡¿Qué hacemos?!— se desesperó Wanda, observando, horrorizada, las manchas de sangre que el americano había dejado por toda la sala. Natasha lo observó también, inconsciente y pesado entre sus brazos, manteniéndose lo más calmada posible

—Señorita, si el General Schmidt llegara a venir ahora...— insistió Pietro, peinándose el cabello rubio hacia atrás por décima vez, nervioso— Debemos deshacernos de él.l

—Pero no podemos dejarlo así— refutó su hermana, pasando de él para arrodillarse junto al soldado también y mirar a Natasha con esos ojos de cachorro que siempre la convencían de cualquier cosa— Señorita... Tenemos que ayudarlo, por favor...

— ¡Basta, Wanda! ¡Debemos entregarlo a la SS!— gritó su hermano, histérico. Wanda, por su parte, saltó del suelo como un resorte y lo enfrentó.

— ¡Es un Aliado, Pietro! ¡Ellos luchan por nosotros! ¡No podemos dejar que muera!

— ¡Hará que nos maten!

Natasha bufó, cerrando los ojos mientras los hermanos seguían gritando. Intentó levantarse pero el americano era demasiado pesado, así que quedándose bajo él miró al débil muchacho, debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que debía y lo que quería que hacer.

—¡Es nuestra vida la que está en juego, tonta!

—¡Tonto eres tú!

—¡Wanda!

—¡Pietro!

—¡Silencio! —Natasha impuso su voz una vez más, interrumpiendo la pelea de los hermanos Maximoff mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes con cansancio. Pietro y Wanda se callaron al instante, esperando, muy tensos, una orden directa —Pietro, sube al americano a mi habitación.

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero los ojos de su hermana brillaron de emoción y alegría.

—Señorita...— Natasha lo silenció con un gesto.

—No discutas. Hazlo. Wanda, busca agua y todos los paños limpios que haya en la casa. Yo misma me encargaré de limpiarlo y curarlo. No podemos traer al médico de las ciudad sin que Johann se entere, y tampoco podemos tener un cadáver Aliado en esta casa. Por favor limpia éste desastre en caso de que la SS decida venir aquí a buscarlo.

La muchacha pareció un poco decepcionada por la tarea asignada, pero aun así fue muy firme al asentir.

—Sí, Madame.

—Señorita Natasha, por favor...

—Basta, Pietro— susurró, cansada— Ayúdame a levantarme.

Pietro resopló, pero obedeció sin rechistar, ayudándola a llevar al inconsciente soldado escaleras arriba y acomodarlo, sin más remedio, en la habitación principal, que era la más cercana al corredor y las escaleras en caso de emergencia.

Cuando Wanda subió con los vendajes Pietro se retiró a ayudarla con la limpieza, y una vez sola Natasha observó al hombre inconsciente sobre su cama.

Y suspiró.

Su edredón de lana india, las sábanas blancas de seda china, todo totalmente arruinado, igual que el americano que ahora estaba sobre ellas.

Fue hasta el baño por una vasija y unas cuantas esponjas que mojó en el agua limpia antes de llevarla al rostro del hombre, limpiando primero aquellos cabellos que, en efecto, eran rubios como el trigo en los campos. Natasha los limpió con una inusual paciencia, hasta que logró deshacerse de cada rastro de lodo pútrido que lo manchaba. Luego fue por más agua limpia y otra esponja, comenzando a limpiar su rostro con mucho cuidado, como una madre bañando a su bebé por primera vez.

Con suavidad delineó los músculos de su barbilla, dejándolos absolutamente limpios, y entonces notó lo apuesto y joven que ése hombre era; sus facciones eran masculinas y delicadas al mismo tiempo, la barbilla arrogante y seductora que invitaba a ser acariciada. Y Natasha lo hizo, y de allí descendió por la línea del grueso cuello sus pectorales, deshaciéndose de las sucias y harapientas ropas de batalla, limpiando, acariciando suavemente cada parte de la nueva anatomía que ocupaba su cama con una extraña fascinación. Y algo en su mente gritaba a todo volúmen que eso no era correcto, pero ya se había activado el resorte y Natasha no pudo evitar sentir realmente el contacto de aquella piel blanca y suave que ahora intentaba terminar de limpiar. No pudo evitar pasar las yemas de sus dedos por los musculosos brazos, bordeando el vertiginoso perfil curvilíneo de aquel ejemplar de anatomía humana. No hubo poro que no sintiera, ni milímetro de piel que no rozara sin que le temblaran los labios ya entreabiertos por la codicia. Se encaramó mentalmente al trapecio de su torso, perfiló cada fuerte pectoral, los hinchados bíceps y triceps. Experimentó el vértigo de descender por todas sus costillas hasta alcanzar los límites sagrados del final del abdomen, los músculos de su cadera… Y entonces se topó con los sucios pantalones, y sin ningún pudor los quitó del medio, conteniendo un suspiro, como una colegiala que descubre los atributos de un hombre por primera vez.

A excepción del pecho lampiño, el americano estaba cubierto de una suave capa de vello rubio casi de pies a cabeza, sobre todo en sus genitales. Su miembro, obviamente en reposo, tenía un tamaño bastante interesante a pesar de la falta de excitación, cosa que la hizo preguntarse que tal sería ése hombre en la cama, pero como la situación era demasiado seria como para pensar en frivolidades, Natasha rápidamente dejó relucir a la espía entrenada y con aplomo terminó de asear al inconsciente mucho, poniendo especial cuidado en tratar sus heridas, después de todo no sería el primer hombre, mucho menos el último, que vería sin pantalones, aunque la situación se le antojó demasiado pintoresca, pues nunca había desnudado a un hombre que no estuviera rogando por sus caricias. Y mientras lo cubría con una sábana limpia pensó en lo que el americano diría al despertar desnudo y con ella manipulando su miembro todavía dormido. ¿Estaría encantado o molesto? Realmente se inclinaba más por la primera opción, pero siendo algunos americanos tan puritanos como los peregrinos se permitió dudarlo mientras delineaba con el índice las marcas que de seguro la guerra había dejado en aquel perfecto espécimen humano, y entonces ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al oír el débil gemido del soldado, retirando su mano tan rápido que casi se hizo daño.

El apretó los párpados entre sueños, luego los abrió y se le quedó viendo fijamente por un segundo; dijo algo con la mandíbula muy tensa y volvió a quedarse quieto al momento que Wanda llegaba con vendas y antibióticos.

Juntas sacaron las balas que seguían alojadas en el cuerpo del americano y se encargaron de vendarlo y moverlo lo suficiente para cambiar las sábanas. Luego la muchacha se ofreció a quedarse con él, y Natasha, exhausta como estaba, agradeció sinceramente el gesto.

Tras un largo baño se preparó una vez más para dormir, y ya en su cama se permitió reír para sí misma al recordar el cuerpo del americano, pensando en que era una lástima que no fuera un nazi, así hubiera podido acostarse con él para robarle información valiosa.

Sí. Así estaba de jodida.

oOo

Durante una interminable semana el americano despertaba solo de forma intermitente. Gritaba un par de cosas en su idioma y volvía a caer en la inconsciencia, producto de la fiebre que aún no le había bajado. Wanda temía que fuera a causa de una infección grave, pero la señorita Natasha (quien sabía mucho más de ése tipo de heridas que ella) le había asegurado que era algo normal debido a la gravedad del asunto. Por eso, diligentemente le administraba los medicamentos a horario, lo aseaba (siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Pietro) con dedicación y procuraba mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible.

Wanda no había conocido a muchos hombres durante su vida, mucho menos a un americano tan joven y apuesto. No podía decir qué clase de persona era, pero algo le decía que era de fiar, y que debía cuidar de él. A su padre le hubiera gustado, puesto que era fanático de todo lo proveniente de los Estados Unidos. Wanda sabía que a él le hubiera agradado.

El americano no tenía placas, por lo que supuso que debieron habérselas quitado cuando era prisionero, así que no había forma de saber su nombre real. Aún era joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que la señorita Natasha, pero no pasaría de los veintitantos. Dormido se parecía un poco a Pietro, pero era muy distinto a él. El americano más era alto, más fornido y su rostro se veía increíblemente amable a pesar de no poder expresarse. Era apuesto, pero a la vez, dormido como estaba, lucía muy inocente, igual que un niño, por eso Wanda no lo resistió y con una mano acomodó los cabellos rubios que caían sobre su frente, y se asustó cuando él, sobresaltado, reaccionó a su tacto abriendo los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, asustado.

—Tranquilo— le dijo en inglés, saliendo de su asombro cuando él intentó levantarse y no pudo evitar un siseo de dolor al ejercer presión en sus heridas— Por favor, no te levantes.

—Peggy...— susurró el americano, aún ardiendo en fiebre, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados— Viniste... Estás aquí.

Wanda se estremeció cuando él tomó su mano y la llevó bajo su mejilla, pero por extraño que fuera no la apartó.

—Peggy...— repitió él, pero entonces volvió los ojos, y rápidamente se apartó, observándola con desconcierto.

—No te asustes— dijo la adolescente con algo de temor; él frunció el ceño, y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Wanda suspiró entonces, mirándolo fijamente por un momento antes de cambiar las compresas que estaban casi secas.

Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Le gustaba mucho cuidar de su misterioso americano. Aunque solo faltaba descubrir su verdadero nombre, y averiguar quién era esa tal Peggy.

oOo

Crecer en un lugar como la Unión Soviética no había sido para nada fácil.

A un estado restrictivo, estricto y machista había que añadirle un clima extremadamente austero y frío, casi tanto como sus habitantes.

Con gran parte de la región cubierta de una capa de hielo eterno, eran muy pocos los días del año en que uno podía disfrutar de un cálido día soleado como los que casi siempre habían en Alemania, sobre todo en Siberia, donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento de la KGB en el que la habían criado junto a otros niños sin hogar.

Natasha aún recordaba esos días, pues su entrenamiento y desarrollo cognitivo le impedía olvidar con facilidad. Se recordaba a sí misma como una niña huérfana, de rodillas huesudas y cabello indomable, siempre con golpes y raspones en el rostro a causa del arduo trabajo físico al que tanto ella como los demás niños eran sometidos. O mejor dicho, nunca fueron niños, sino armas que pulir, como solían decirles los instructores.

Pero aunque la vida siendo una asesina en desarrollo era ardua y difícil, ella había tenido suerte. Había sobrevivido a un entrenamiento que cada año dejaba a muchas niñas en el camino, siendo siempre la mejor en cada cosa que le impusieran. Y además, llegada la pubertad había florecido como una hermosa joven, de apariencia frágil y llena de curvas, una belleza irresistible que desde muy temprana edad había aprendido a usar a su favor. Así fue como comenzaron las misiones. Seducir a hombres ricos y poderosos, gobernantes, rebeldes, políticos, llevarlos a algún lugar apartado para así sacarles la información que necesitaba o, si su Gobierno así lo requería, matarlos sin más armas que sus propias manos.

Durante años había recorrido Europa cumpliendo con diferentes misiones que la KGB le asignaba, sin importar la bandera o el color político siempre que su país pudiera obtener algún beneficio. Natasha incluso había trabajado para los Nazis en el '38, y ahora que los intereses de la Unión habían cambiado lo hacía en su contra. Pero eso no le causaba ninguna clase de problema moral.

La moral y la ética era lo primero que se perdía siendo una espía.

Natasha suspiró y tomó entre sus dedos la tela de un elegante vestido de noche azul, el cual arrojó sobre la cama junto a los otros mientras encendía un cigarrillo y los observaba con ojo crítico.

— ¿Está segura de que irá?— preguntó Wanda, dejando de acomodar sus vestidos para mirarla con confusión.

Natasha soltó un bufido y tomó un vestido rojo, el más escotado de todos los que Wanda había sacado. Acarició la suave seda y se lo probó sobre su ropa frente al espejo. La etiqueta era francesa, de una marca muy fina, de las pocas que habían continuado operando tras la ocupación nazi en el país, pues sus modelos parecían ser los preferidos por las acaudaladas señoras alemanas. Se sonrió con burla al pensar que Schmidt quería transformarla en una de ellas obsequiándole esos vestidos y toda clase de joyas de dudosa procedencia, las cuales la asqueaban pero debía que usar encantada, tragándose sus pensamientos acerca de a qué desafortunada y adinerada mujer judía le pertenecían antes de caer en sus manos.

Pero, como todos los días, se repitió a sí misma que ése no era asunto suyo.

Cerrando los ojos se deshizo de aquella constante letanía y suspiró, dejando el vestido y las joyas que usaría sobre la cama, recordando la pregunta de su joven sirvienta.

—Debo ir. Y no sólo ir, sino presentarme ante el General con mi mejor sonrisa. Además, según tengo entendido, la recepción será en la mansión asignada al teniente Rumlow, quien se supone está a cargo de la búsqueda del americano. Tal vez pueda descubrir las pistas que tiene sobre su paradero y así decidir qué hacer con él— comentó, acercándose al espejo una vez más y contemplando con disgusto las raíces pelirrojas de su cabello ahorrubio— Trae el decolorante.

Wanda asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, teniendo que ahogar un gritito de sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano pegado a la cerradura, irguiéndose rápidamente para disimular.

—¡Pietro! —le reclamó en voz baja, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado tras de sí —¡Por todos los Cielos! ¡Qué obsesión la tuya de seguir espiando a la señorita Natasha!

—¡Yo no estaba espiando! —se defendió su gemelo, cuyas pálidas mejillas se habían vuelto tan rojas como el cabello de su hermana —Sólo...quería ver si la señorita Natasha necesitaba algo.

—Sí, claro —Wanda rodó los ojos y tiró de él hacia las escaleras— ¿Y el americano?

—Todavía noqueado —contestó Pietro, bajando los peldaños tras ella y siguiéndola hasta la cocina —Pero sus vendajes siguen sangrando.

—¡¿Y por qué no los cambiaste?!

—¡Pues porque no soy su enfermera!

Wanda soltó un resoplido y abrió la gaveta bajo el lavamanos, sacando una botella de decolorante y otros suministros.

—Eres imposible, hermano. Pero déjalo. Llévale esto a la señorita y lo haré yo misma— repuso, molesta— Y mejor ve y toma un baño después. Apestas a gallinero, y debes llevar a la señorita Natasha hasta la casa del teniente Rumlow. Aunque eso, por supuesto, ya debes saberlo gracias a tu manía por escuchar tras las puertas.

— ¡Eres una tonta!

Pietro y Wanda forcejearon, más como un juego que por hacerse daño, hasta que ella le mordió el brazo y se declaró ganadora de la contienda, corriendo escaleras arriba mientras soltaba una carcajada. Pietro maldijo en voz baja y se limpió la saliva de su hermana de la piel, subiendo las escaleras tras ella.l

Golpeó la puerta suavemente y suspiró, esperando la autorización de Natasha para entrar. Y al entrar en la habitación se quedó sin aliento al verla sólo vestida con un fondo de seda rosa mientras desengachaba las medias del liguero para quitárselas, sentada en un taburete frente a su tocador.

Natasha ni siquiera se inmutó con su presencia, es más, de pronto sus movimientos parecieron volverse más lentos, provocativos y sensuales. Pietro tragó grueso, sintiendo de pronto una molesta sensación dentro de sus pantalones de franela.

—Señorita...

Natasha terminó de sacarse las medias y lo miró, sorprendida.

—Ah, Pietro. ¿Y tu hermana?

El muchacho tragó grueso otra vez.

—Con... Con el americano. Está ocupada. Le traigo el decolorante.

—Gracias. ¿Necesitas algo más? Quisiera terminar de arreglarme.

Él no dijo nada, sino que se quedó allí parado, con la vista fija en sus botas y el cabello rubio tapándole los ojos mientras sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno.

Natasha Lo miró y sonrió internamente. Aún estando ya tan acostumbrada a las miradas y gestos masculinos, el que ése muchacho intentara esconder su timidez y mantenerse firme frente a ella le causaba una cierta ternura.

Pietro era un jovencito muy tierno, fuerte y apuesto, y por supuesto que Natasha, siendo una experta observadora, había notado la atracción que sentía hacia ella desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Claro que la mayor parte del tiempo procuraba ignorarlo para que las cosas no se salieran de control y sus planes se estropearan por culpa de las hormonas de un adolescente, pero debía aceptar que aquella devoción en los ojos del muchacho era sumamente halagadora a veces. Aunque era algo natural, pues era la única mujer aparte de Wanda con la que se relacionaba viviendo tan lejos de la ciudad en aquella finca, y un joven como él, apenas un adolescente, obviamente se fijaría en ella al no tener mucho más que apreciar.

No obstante, muchos hombres la habían mirado con deseo antes, pero como Pietro ninguno.

Él apenas tenía dieciséis años, y ella, según su pasaporte, veintidós, seis años más que él, pero al parecer eso poco le importaba al muchacho.

Natasha sabía que Pietro haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso amarla más que a su vida, por eso procuraba salvar siempre las distancias.

—Gracias, Pietro —repitió, con una voz más firme. El joven entonces salió de su ensoñación y se sonrojó, saliendo de allí tan rápido como una ráfaga.

—Niños —murmuró la joven rusa, regresando a su tarea de acabar de desnudarse.

oOo

Pasó el dedo índice por el borde de su copa y sonrió al regordete coronel que, con su enorme barriga y el bigote cano de morsa que sobresalía de su rostro, pretendía ser "irresistible" para ella. Sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia, pues no era él a quien debía engatusar esa noche.

El teniente Brock Rumlow era británico de cuna, pero había sido criado en las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, lo que lo convertía en un doble traidor. Hijo de padres arios, había sido educado en las mejores escuelas de América y Europa, pero eso no logró aplacar su maldad, ni controlar su sadismo. Desde muy joven Rumlow había demostrado su inclinación hacia la brutalidad y la violencia, cualidades que supieron llamar la atención de Schmidt y el mismo Führer, quienes lo reclutaron pese a su nacionalidad. Desde entonces había sido enviado de campo en campo como interrogador, convirtiéndose en un experto en quebrantar la voluntad humana, y si no lograba hacerlo, siempre eliminaba al interrogado de una forma lenta y muy dolorosa. Por eso muchos temían con la sola mención de su nombre, sobre todo del apodo que se había ganado a pulso con su "gratificante" intervención en los campos de concentración: Crossbones, debido a que se rumoreaba que siempre conservaba los cráneos de sus víctimas más memorables.

Natasha lo miró fijo al otro lado del salón. Rumlow todavía era joven, de gran porte y muy buen ver. Era un maestro combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, y un experto tirador y piloto; alto, fuerte y bastante atractivo para cualquier mujer que no supiera que era un maldito y desquiciado psicópata. Había alcanzado sólo el rango de teniente a pesar de que alguien con sus cualidades podía ascender mucho más, pero en eso le jugaba en contra su nacionalidad, algo que sin duda debía fastidiarlo, y mucho. Natasha lo había estudiado durante meses, ya que entre los rebeldes circulaba el rumor de que toda información que llegaba a Schmidt pasaba antes por Rumlow, y que éste último era tan vil y traicionero que siempre procuraba saberlo todo de todos en el ejército, acumulando información muy valiosa, tanto para ella como para los nazis.

Así que, como fuera, debía ganárselo.

Brock hablaba con Johann, apartados del resto, y los dos parecían tener una charla muy acalorada que no podía oír debido a la música.

—Herr Schmidt está muy molesto —comentó el sargento Arnim Zola, en alemán, sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola levemente.

Natasha puso su mejor cara de preocupación y se giró hacia él.

—Lo he notado, pero desconozco los motivos... ¿Acaso se ha molestado conmigo? —preguntó, fingiéndose una amante descorazonada. Zola ajustó sus gruesas gafas y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Romanoff. El asunto que preocupa a Herr Schmidt es algo completamente diferente.

—¿Y qué es eso? No creo encontrar paz hasta saber qué asuntos afligen a Johann...—por un momento creyó que había exagerado, pero, para su buena suerte, Zola podía ser muy ingenuo a veces.

—Herr Schmidt no quería sobresaltarla, pero hace unos días se ha escapado un prisionero de Stuttgart. Un americano que estaba bajo la custodia de Rumlow y la mía. Mucho me temo que aún no ha sido recapturado.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó ella, más horrorizada de lo que había pretendido en un principio, pero dio resultado —¿Y cree que lo atrapen pronto, Sargento?

—No podemos saberlo. Herr Rumlow es quien dirige la búsqueda, y hasta ahora no hay pistas que nos ayuden, porque...—de pronto Zola calló, y el sonido de una bofetada cortó el ambiente.

— _Unnütz!_ —gritó Johann Schmidt, y todos callaron abruptamente. De la nada, el General había decidido humillar a su subordinado, sorprendiendo incluso a Natasha por lo brusca de su reacción, llamándolo inútil delante de todos sus invitados.

Entonces Rumlow, claramente tragándose su orgullo, se paró muy firme y saludó respetuosamente a Schmidt antes de, con bastante disimulo, darse la vuelta y salir hacia uno de los balcones con pasos pesados y furiosos. Natasha rápidamente tomó su vaso de ginebra y con más disimulo que él se dirigió a su amante, fingiéndose preocupada.

—¿Johann? —lo llamó con suavidad, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Él la miró por un momento, suavizando sus facciones un tanto.

—Natasha — suspiró, colocando una de sus pesadas y desagradables manos en su cintura —Lo siento, pero a causa del inútil de Rumlow tengo que ir a Berlín ésta misma noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un ronroneo, haciendo pucheros.

—Es un asunto de Estado, mi querida —respondió el hombre, acercándose a ella como si tuviera intenciones de besarla, pero, para buena suerte de Natasha, no lo hizo, aunque desistir de ello pareció costarle bastante— Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo, con eso de que no he podido verte en toda la semana a causa de ti resfriado...— "el resfriado", pensó Natasha; el nuevo nombre clave del americano— Pero debo marcharme ya. Te veré cuando regrese— culminó Schmidt, besando su mano antes de acariciarle el rostro y marcharse con sus tres hombres de mayor confianza detrás.

Natasha lo vio marcharse y suspiró. Schmidt se había ido sin que pudiera ir a su casa y revisar su oficina, pero al menos no terminaría la noche sin conseguir algo de utilidad, pues ahora tenía la libertad que necesitaba.

Encantadora y seductora como siempre se movió entre los invitados, buscando a uno en particular.

—¿Teniente? —dijo suavemente al encontrarlo, fingiendo sorpresa. Rumlow se enderezó brevemente y la miró, sin expresar mucho.

—Señorita Romanoff— chasqueó la lengua, apagando su cigarrillo en el barandal de piedra mientras la brisa nocturna llevaba los últimos vestigios de humo hacia la perfecta y respingona nariz de Natasha.

—¿Qué hace aquí afuera? La fiesta es adentro —dijo ésta, recargándose a su lado con inocencia.

Rumlow la miró, sorprendido por su actitud tan amigable de repente, pues desde su llegada a la ciudad nunca habían cruzado más de dos o tres palabras; claro, porque hasta entonces él no había resultado útil para ella, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

—Estoy tomando el aire, nada más —explicó el oficial con algo de renuencia. Su alemán era bastante bueno para ser alguien que había vivido toda su vida prácticamente fuera de Alemania.

—¿De verdad? Espero que Johann no le haya arruinado la velada con su...exabrupto.

—No…—refunfuñó el hombre mientras apartaba su copa y se apoyaba contra el balcón de piedra —¿No se irá a casa con el General Schmidt?

—Él tenía otros planes que, por supuesto, no me incluían, así que me dejó sola.

Natasha le sonrió con descaro mientras él echaba una rápida mirada al interior de la casa y luego volvía a clavar los ojos en ella, dejando que cayesen hasta su busto al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

—Ya veo. Supongo que debe usted de sentirse agraviada por tamaño desplante.

—¿Agraviada? Por el contrario. Aquí entre nos, agradezco la libertad.

Rumlow soltó un ronquido afirmativo. Parecía haber cedido bastante con su actitud en solo unos pocos segundos.

—Entonces... ¿Desea usted compañía ésta noche?— preguntó, con un muy bien trabajado desinterés que ella captó de inmediato.

—Pero no cualquiera. Me gustaría la suya, mein herr. Desde que lo conozco me ha parecido un hombre sumamente interesante.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la frase y Rumlow ya la estaba devorando con los ojos. Estaba un poco nervioso, dirigía sus pupilas una y otra vez hacia el salón, como si temiese que alguien los estuviese observando y sin darse cuenta de que precisamente ese gesto sería mucho más delatador que mostrarse sereno.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué podría yo resultarle interesante, señorita Romanoff?

A Natasha casi se le escapó una carcajada al comprobar que le costaba entonar debidamente. Se arregló el cabello con sutileza y sacó un cigarro de su estuche personal.

—Si es tan amable de darme fuego se lo diré encantada, teniente Rumlow —la espía aguardó paciente mientras se sacaba el encendedor del bolsillo y le arrimaba aquella llama que bailaba entre sus manos debido al temblor de éstas. Aspiró el humo de la primera calada y tras soltarlo entre una sonrisa, continuó hablando —No se menosprecie, Teniente. Usted claramente es un hombre de acción, de los que no les importe ensuciarse las manos… el bueno de Johann es un gran general, pero solo detrás de un escritorio…—la voz de Natasha se deslizaba entre sus labios haciendo que Rumlow tuviese que ajustarse el cuello del uniforme y que entrase en su juego— ¿Sabe que no me gusta nada esa manía que usted tiene de mirar continuamente hacia la casa? ¿No está cómodo conmigo?

—Sí, claro que lo estoy…— respondió el hombre con inseguridad. Natasha sonrió de forma melosa al darse cuenta de que a pesar de verse tan rudo y esa fama que se cargaba, Rumlow era aún más manejable que Schmidt.

—¿Por qué no vamos a su despacho? Allí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos observe…

El teniente Rumlow la miró tragando saliva y echó un último vistazo al salón. A continuación se enderezó levemente y le habló llevándose las manos tras su espalda.

—Está bien. Pero deje que yo vaya primero, quédese aquí y venga tras unos diez minutos. Si alguien le pregunta, diga que se ha sentido usted mal y dispondrá de una de mis habitaciones.

Natasha aceptó con deseosa apariencia mientras atrapaba su labio inferior bajo los dientes antes de que Rumlow se diera media vuelta para marcharse y esperó incluso un poco más de lo necesario.

Atravesó el salón tan sigilosamente como pudo y tomó el corredor que llevaba al despacho de esa casa que el ejército había usurpado para Rumlow. Natasha sabía que su corazón tendría que latir atropelladamente pero marcaba el mismo compás de siempre. No había nada que temer, la cabeza ya tenía la respuesta perfecta para cualquiera con el que se pudiese cruzar, y siempre se le había dado muy bien mentir.

Cuando estuvo frente al despacho llamó a la puerta y la cerradura se abrió. Natasha entró cerrando tras de sí y dejó que el teniente Rumlow volviese a asegurar la puerta con su llave. Una vez cubierto ése detalle, caminó decididamente hacia la mesa tras dedicarle una juguetona sonrisa y se sentó echando una discreta mirada alrededor. Casi le hizo cierta gracia pensar en lo que iba a pasar allí mismo, en medio de todos esos relicarios nacionalsocialistas, con ella, una rusa que definitivamente era una enemiga al Imperio Germánico.

—¿Le importa si me siento y fumo un poco?— le preguntó, sorprendiendo a Natasha con el sonido de su voz. De repente parecía mucho más cohibido que antes. No parecía para nada el duro oficial Nazi que había infundido terror en Polonia, sino que más bien parecía un adolescente virgen y con las rodillas temblorosas. Le sonrió de nuevo.

—Claro que no, ¿sería tan amable de darme uno?

Rumlow se acercó a ella, sacando los cigarrillos del interior de su chaqueta y le pasó uno. Luego prestó su encendedor y se sentó en la silla, a sus espaldas. Natasha elevó las piernas y giró sobre sus posaderas para mirarle frente a frente con picardía tras dejar los zapatos en el suelo.

—Estoy algo preocupada, ¿sabe? En la ciudad la gente no hace más que hablar de sus inquietudes acerca de la guerra, y ya les he dicho a varias personas que no tiene nada que temer, que Alemania saldrá airosa, pero nadie está seguro…

Rumlow le dio un sorbo nada elegante a su vaso de whisky.

—Alemania vencerá, está claro. No tiene por qué preocuparse, señorita Romanoff.

—No. Si no soy yo la que se preocupa. Pero con eso de que un americano anda suelto, ¿en qué quedó ése asunto? Johann me dejó bastante intranquila al comentármelo…

Rumlow se rió dejando a la vista una dentadura blanca y perfecta. Casi era chocante que pudiera darse un lujo como un dentista cuando la mitad de Europa moría de hambre y miedo. Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a sus deseos homicidas, Natasha deslizó una de sus piernas hasta apoyarla sobre un reposabrazos de la silla del oficial y dejándole apreciar su liguero mientras jugaba a repasar con los dedos del pie el ornamento tallado en la madera.

—Pues… lo cierto es que ése americano no representa gran problema. Nos han llegado informes que dicen que se lo ha identificado cerca de Stuttgart, así que usted está a salvo...

—Me alegra eso. Por cierto. Estuve hablando con Herr Zola y me dijo que será transferido para un puesto más...excitante en Auschwitz. Me ha dejado intrigada...

—El Sargento Zola desempeña un trabajo de lo más normal…— Rumlow casi no podía hablar mientras daba una calada a su cigarro con la mirada puesta en sus muslos.

—¿Ah, sí? Seguro que le hace muchísima ilusión…— susurró ella, reajustándose una de sus medias— ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata?

—Claro… es… es un trabajo de campo… ya sabe…— Natasha lo miró fijamente mientras soltaba una calada de humo acercándose un poco, como pidiéndole que se explicase mejor— Zola tendría que estudiar al enemigo de cerca, cobraría más y tendría más posibilidades de ascender…

—¿Al enemigo?— preguntó ella, haciéndose la tonta— Creí que el enemigo estaba todavía muy lejos…

—No, no… no me refiero a las tropas rusas ni nada de eso… Sólo debería asegurarse de que las cosas están en orden con los insurrectos, nada más…

Rumlow estaba de pronto tan entusiasmado hablándole a sus piernas que casi no se percató de que la colilla de su cigarro estaba consumiéndose peligrosamente, llegando a rozar sus dedos. La temperatura debió avisarle porque buscó un cenicero aprisa y aplastó lo que quedaba del cilindro de tabaco contra él. Acto seguido lo dejó al lado de Natasha y volvió a poner la vista en sus piernas.

—¿Quiere tocarme? —le preguntó Natasha, invitándolo a hacerlo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y apoyaba un codo sobre su rodilla, notando cómo el cuerpo del oficial se tensaba en aquella silla. Entonces la espía curvó las comisuras de su boca conformando una media sonrisa a la vez que apoyaba el otro pie en el otro reposabrazos y se recogía el vestido un poco más, abriendo las piernas completamente ante el teniente— Vamos, Herr Rumlow... No haga ahora como que no me ha mirado desde que he puesto un pie en esta fiesta…— le soltó con absoluto descaro, y sus palabras le arrancaron una nerviosa sonrisa al oficial— Hagamos una cosa: ¿por qué no me toca un poco mientras me habla de ese trabajo que tiene para nuestro doctor Zola?— Natasha bajó la voz un poco más mientras la mano de Rumlow se posaba en su muslo— Todas esas cosas de soldados… me excitan demasiado, ¿sabe usted? Creo que es por los uniformes… las condecoraciones…— dijo suavemente, acariciando con sus dedos las insignias que el hombre lucía sobre su clavícula— Todo esto me enciende de una forma…

Brock Rumlow soltó un pesado gemido y concentró sus penetrantes ojos oscurecidos por el deseo en ella.

—Verá… Toda esa escoria que estamos limpiando de las calles es llevada a un lugar…un lugar en el que trabajan y hacen algo productivo para el país. Pero los despreciables judíos son una raza de vagos. Sólo quieren estar por ahí holgazaneando… Por eso herr Zola intentará entender como funciona su despreciable naturaleza. Ya sabe usted que es un renombrado científico...

Natasha gimió. Las manos del oficial nazi habían ido trepando por sus muslos hasta llegar a su ingle, pero se habían detenido. Rumlow no estaba seguro de seguir adelante. Y si no estaba seguro de que pudiese tocar, tampoco lo estaría sobre si podía hablar, así que Natasha apoyó todo su peso en el reposabrazos de su silla y tras apagar el cigarrillo que aún sostenía entre sus dedos inclinó sus caderas hacia delante, ofreciéndose por completo.

—No tenga miedo, Teniente… Cuénteme más…— hizo una pausa y se movió con lentitud, calculando cada movimiento— Así que nuestro querido doctor Zola va a ser un carcelero científico, no parece algo muy propio de un hombre como él…

—No exactamente— Rumlow vaciló entre risas mientras su mano rozaba la ropa interior femenina— Tampoco sería una cárcel… él sólo tendría que ocuparse de un tipo de lacra en concreto… Un carcelero especializado, quizás.

—¿Por qué no lo hace usted? A leguas se nota que a usted le sobra esa seguridad que a Zola le falta— le dijo Natasha, apartando la tela y llevando la mano de Rumlow sobre su sexo para que se dejase de rodeos. Necesitaba que lo hiciera porque de ese modo hablaría casi sin pensar y probablemente el subidón de adrenalina que acababa de experimentar al rozarla le impediría recordar con claridad lo que le había dicho.

—Porque yo no tengo su edad y experiencia... Y ahora necesitan a gente que conozca bien el funcionamiento de esas cosas, especializadas en su trabajo… Eso reduce costes y aumenta la efectividad.

Buena observación, pensó Natasha, pero sin entender del todo lo que se esperaba de su colega ni qué clase de cargo le darían exactamente.

Con movimientos seductores se acomodó sobre la mesa y tras bajarse disimuladamente las tiras del vestido dejó que éste se escurriese hasta su cintura descubriendo el sostén. Los ojos del teniente no la perdían de vista mientras sus dedos comenzaban a hurgar torpemente entre sus piernas. Natasha empezó a gemir débilmente a la vez que masajeaba el miembro erecto de Rumlow con la planta de su pie derecho y arrastraba el sujetador hasta dejarlo por debajo de sus senos, irguiéndolos hipnóticamente a escasos centímetros de la cara del oficial.

— ¿Sabe qué? No tengo ni idea de nada sobre lo que hemos estado hablando…— le susurró con abierto descaro en el momento oportuno. Era una gran mentira, pero como experta que era en esos asuntos, sabía que alimentaría tanto su ego masculino que ésas serían las únicas palabras que recordaría de aquella conversación.

Después de eso la lengua de Brock Rumlow tardó apenas un instante en abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Natasha sujetó su cabeza con firmeza y la presionó contra sus pechos mientras intentaba elevar un poco las caderas para que sus fuertes y enormes dedos entrasen con mayor facilidad e hiciesen que su sexo comenzase a humedecerse con la fricción de sus manos, aunque en realidad no era tan necesario como cuando estaba con Schmidt. Rumlow era aún un hombre vigoroso y fuerte, con un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro masculino, fácilmente podría despertar el deseo de una mujer. Claro, una mujer que no supiera que en realidad tenía a un verdadero psicópata entre las piernas.

De pronto, una de las manos del teniente apartó su pie de su entrepierna antes de que se levantase de su asiento e intentase besarla, pero Natasha desvió su intención rápidamente, dejando que sus párpados se deslizasen sobre sus ojos y que su cabeza cayese hacia un lado mientras con las manos traspasaba una a una todas las barreras que se interponían entre ellas y el que en aquel momento constituía el punto débil del hombre entre sus piernas.

Natasha masajeó suavemente sus testículos con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en su nuca y luego recorrió toda verticalidad de aquel miembro que se alzaba de una forma pasmosa. Empezó a masturbarlo despacio, con suavidad, como si de verdad le fascinase lo que le hacía mientras él buscaba sus pechos con la mano que no estaba usando para provocarle la placentera sensación que comenzaba a sentir con la trayectoria de sus dedos. La espía rusa sentía también su aliento, estampándose contra su cuello con cada uno de sus espiraciones mientras sus hábiles manos se entretenían con aquel apéndice masculino.

Las manos del teniente la abandonaron para anclarse con autoridad sobre sus nalgas y arrastrarla hacia delante hasta dejarla al borde de la mesa. Una de ellas desprendió sus manos de su falo para sujetarlo él mismo y tras dejar su cabeza sobre la yugular de Natasha, dejándole escuchar de nuevo sus profundas exhalaciones, el inhiesto miembro la atravesó, provocándole un escalofrío y entrando impasible hasta clavarse en el punto más profundo que podía alcanzar mientras las caderas de Rumlow comenzaron a moverse entre sus muslos.

Nadie le ordenaba expresamente acostarse con aquellos de los que necesitaba sustraer información, pero sí valerse de lo que fuera para hacerlo y la experiencia le había enseñado que el sexo no sólo facilitaba infinitamente la tarea, sino que también a veces podía incluso mantenerla con vida. El contacto entre dos amantes era tan personal e íntimo para la mayoría de los hombres que a partir de ese momento, igual que había sucedido con Johann Schmidt, el teniente Rumlow desconfiaría antes de cualquier persona de aquella ciudad que de ella. Pero no había que despreciar la inteligencia de Rumlow. Natasha había sido entrenada para eso, y era la mejor en lo que hacía. Así como ya lo había hecho con Cráneo Rojo, antes de él había tenido decenas de amantes de quienes debía robar algo; férreos hombres de negocios, militares, dictadores, incluso algún que otro miembro de la realeza europea con más títulos que cerebro, todo siempre en aras del beneficio de la majestuosa Unión Soviética. No era nada personal. Ella sólo recibía una orden y debía acatarla con éxito, sin quejas ni cuestionamientos. Para eso la habían entrenado, después de todo. Para dejar de lado cualquier vestigio de voluntad propia o brújula moral.

 _"Todo sea por un bien mayor"_ , pensó con ironía mientras jalaba de los cabellos de Rumlow para indicarle que siguiera moviéndose como estaba haciéndolo, elevando las caderas al ritmo de sus empujones, dejando que le produjesen todavía más placer mientras ambos gemían como posesos en medio de ese halo de calor que inundaba el espacio de la habitación.

Los brazos de Rumlow la sujetaron con fuerza a la vez que su mandíbula se apretaban, ahogando el sonido que pujaba por salir de su boca. Natasha apartó su vestido torpemente, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre los codos y con los ojos todavía cerrados apuntando al techo. Rumlow entonces insistió con su boca, apretándole las mejillas con una sola de sus fuertes y enormes manos para obligarla a besarlo, cosa que hasta el momento estaba evitando. Natasha luchó pobremente para liberarse, pero desistió al final, pues estando en la situación que estaba, y de hacer enfurecer al soldado no tendría forma de escapar. Al menos no sin llamar la atención de los demás invitados.

Entonces pasó. En medio del beso Rumlow la soltó y dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras daba una última y profunda embestida a su interior, llevándola con su esencia de forma inesperada; tan inesperada que Natasha se sobresaltó. Pero, embebida entre los matices de su propio placer, solo gimió aún más fuerte que el hombre, ahogando su grito en la boca de su nuevo amante.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo de ver cómo el apuesto soldado se derrumbaba sobre la silla de su despacho y la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin dejar de jadear de un modo demasiado acelerado.

—Deseo que esto se repita, Teniente Rumlow. Ni en mis sueños hubiera sido mejor…— dijo ella tras recuperar su mejor cara de niña inocente, posando sus pupilas sobre él con el mismo deseo con el que un alcohólico miraría una botella de licor.

El oficial la miró, todavía presa de su propia liberación, jadeando pesadamente.

—Será usted mi perdición, señorita Romanoff… Y no me importa— articuló como pudo, y Natasha rió con una mueca juguetona. Veinte minutos de sexo y Rumlow ya estaba a sus pies. Tenía que poner a sus superiores al corriente, la nueva situación le brindaría la oportunidad de hacer algo más que atender a la rutina diaria de esperar a Schmidt como una buena y obediente amante en aquella casona. Resultaba extremadamente aburrido tras unos meses.

—Quisiera quedarme por siempre entre sus piernas— le soltó el teniendo mientras volvía a acariciar sus muslos con total descaro, pero deteniéndose a tiempo para volver a abrocharse el pantalón— Pero debo regresar con los invitados. Yo también partiré esta noche— anunció, levantándose de la silla tras recomponerse durante algunos minutos.

Natasha trató de esconder la sonrisa que casi le afloró, sabiendo que era el momento.

—Es una lástima... Yo todavía tengo que arreglarme un poco. Vaya usted, tampoco sería conveniente que aparezcamos juntos. Si Johann supiera...

Como si recordara a su jefe de pronto Rumlow bufó.

—Es verdad. Debería esperar aquí unos minutos— ordenó, terminando de ajustarse la bragueta. Natasha asintió como una colegiala obediente mientras comenzaba a colocarse el sostén, y rió cuando Rumlow apretó su trasero tras besarla rápidamente, marchándose con la promesa de volver a verse tras regresar de su breve viaje. Natasha lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, y en cuanto estuvo sola se limpió un poco y se vistió a toda prisa para comenzar a rebuscar en todos los cajones en busca de algún tipo de documentación que pudiese resultarle de utilidad. Encontró una carpeta que contenía información que podría interesar a sus superiores pero no podía sustraer nada sin que Rumlow se diera cuenta, así que memorizó lo más importante tras echar un vistazo rápido y salió de allí esbozando su mejor sonrisa para el público, lista para despedirse de todo el mundo e ir rápidamente hacia su casa para escribirlo todo.

...

Al día siguiente, Natasha se levantó casi con el alba, dio un rápido vistazo al americano (que seguía instalado en su habitación) y tras dar unas pocas instrucciones a Wanda y Pietro para el resto del día se preparó para salir.

—Pietro, necesito que vayas al pueblo y entregues una carta por mí.

— ¿Ahora?— preguntó el joven mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente y dejaba el hacha con el que cortaba leña de pie junto a la madera.

Natasha lo miró y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Algún problema?

—No, no. Iré de inmediato.

Pietro le sonrió y tras cambiarse la llevó a la ciudad, dirigiéndose desde allí hacia Stuttgart, donde entregaría la carta con la información que había conseguido sobre el doctor Armin Zola y la ofensiva alemana a Barton, su contacto seguro dentro de la resistencia británica, quienes se habían vuelto sus aliados en esa cruzada.

Luego de comprar algunos suministros médicos sin levantar sospechas, y tras pasar por el correo para recoger la respuesta de un médico de confianza acerca de cómo cuidar de un herido de bala, Natasha se pasó toda la tarde en las matineés más populares entre los oficiales nazis, no por orden de sus superiores, sino tratando de encontrar alguna novedad sobre el americano que hubiera escapado de las narices de Rumlow. Por suerte Johann le había informado mediante un telegrama que debía partir a París desde la capital, lo que le daba un poco más de tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con el gigantesco problema en el que estaba metida. O mejor dicho, el gigantesco problema que ahora dormía en su cama. Por suerte, la casa contaba con un escondite dentro del armario de su habitación que Johann no conocía, pero el estado del americano seguía siendo tan delicado que el doctor le había aconsejado no moverlo, al menos hasta que comenzaran a cicatrizar sus heridas y pasara el peligro de infección.

Un coche del ejército que Schmidt había dejado a su disposición la llevó a casa, donde un paquete de Berlín estaba esperando por ella; era un nuevo vestido de fiesta, cortesía de su nuevo y entusiasta amante, el teniente Brock Rumlow, y junto a él iba la carta de amor más burda y concisa que había leído en su vida, cosa que no la sorprendió. Rumlow era un hombre letrado, pero al parecer con bastantes dificultades de expresarse sin violencia de por medio. Sin embargo, el que respondiera tan rápido a su encuentro furtivo de la noche anterior sólo podía significar una cosa: sólo una mirada, abrirse de piernas y ése hombre, más que en su "nómina" estaba totalmente enamorado. Eso le causó gracia y aversión por partes iguales. Un hombre obsesionado con ella podía causar problemas si no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero prefirió dejar ése problema para cuando fuera su tiempo, pues ya tenía demasiadas cosas que resolver primero.

Natasha suspiró entonces, dejando la coqueta caja en la sala. El sol estaba a punto de caer, Pietro estaba terminado de cortar la leña tras haber regresado de la capital de la región después que ella, y Wanda cocinando, así que ella misma se encargaría del soldado.

Él seguía allí, tal y como lo había dejado al irse a la ciudad por la mañana, dormido igual que un niño. Quizá por eso se acercó con cautela, como si no quisiera despertarlo, y con cuidado tocó su frente, notando, aliviada, que la fiebre había bajado. Al menos no tendría que esconder un cadáver en su patio. Sobre todo uno tan grande.

Releyó la carta del médico y buscó las instrucciones en caso de que la fiebre cediera. Limpió las heridas de su abdomen y brazo y le cambió el vendaje, así como las compresas. Todo era normal; Natasha trabajaba pacientemente mientras él americano dormía. O eso fue lo que creía, porque después de cambiar los vendajes de su brazo la espía alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de que el americano no sólo estaba despierto, sino que la estaba mirando fijamente, manteniéndose muy quieto, como si temiera que el más mínimo movimiento pudiera costarle la vida.

Entonces ella lo miró también, parpadeando varias veces mientras lo sentía tensarse bajo sus manos.

—Tranquilo. Si hubiera querido matarte ya lo hubiera hecho— le dijo en su perfecto inglés con acento del Norte, percibiendo claramente la causa de la tensión en sus músculos. Tras escuchar eso él siguió mirándola con desconcierto, pero notablemente más relajado.

—Lo siento mucho, yo... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?— preguntó con timidez. Parecía extremadamente confundido, lo que era muy normal en su estado. Aun así su voz era grave y firme, como la de todo un soldado, pero, en contraparte, al mismo tiempo sonaba extrañamente dulce y apacible. Era curioso debido al cuerpo fornido y la altura del hombre, más no desagradable.

Conteniendo sus pensamientos Natasha suspiró con pesadez, cruzándose de brazos.

—Como una semana. Tuviste una fiebre muy alta, y sí, nosotros te cambiamos y limpiamos todo este tiempo...

Él se sonrojó profundamente, Natasha podía notarlo a la perfección ahora que su rostro ya no estaba cubierto se suciedad y lodo, y había algo muy curioso en sus expresiones. Era ése tipo de inocencia que la guerra se encargaba de eliminar de las personas, pero que él parecía permanecer intacta. Cosa extraña, y algo desconcertante. Así que, aclarándose la garganta, Natasha volvió a hablar:

—No te preocupes. Sé que no nos conoces, pero estás a salvo aquí. No voy a entregarte a los nazis. Créeme. Ni siquiera me agradan esos bastardos.

El americano volvió a mirarla fijo, y a Natasha casi le causó risa que torciera la boca como una anciana al escucharla decir una grosería, y aunque pensó que tenía deseos de reprenderla por eso él se quedó callado y pensativo durante varios segundos.

— ¿Usted no es alemana, señora?— fue lo siguiente que preguntó, desencajándola brevemente, tanto por lo torpe del cuestionamiento así como porque la trataba como si fuera una anciana.

—No lo soy. Y tampoco soy una 'señora'— bufó, levantándose de su asiento para recoger las vendas usadas del piso.

—Lo siento— respondió el americano, bajando la mirada— Yo... Agradezco mucho su ayuda, y que no me haya entregado. Sobre todo que no me haya entregado. Pero me temo que debo reunirme con mi unidad cuanto antes, así que en cuanto recoja mis cosas me iré a...

—No irás a ninguna parte, americano— dijo ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para detenerlo, muy cerca de su herida, lo cual le hizo sisear de dolor— Y no me mires así. No te estoy secuestrando ni nada de eso. Pero estás débil, herido, y en territorio enemigo, para variar. No sobrevivirás ni un día allá afuera.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Ésta es mi casa, y me gusta que la gente me obedezca en mi casa. Así que te vas a quedar en esa cama, muy quieto, hasta que esas heridas sanen. Luego serás libre de cometer suicidio regresando a la guerra. Pero no morirás mientras estés bajo mis cuidados— sentenció, acomodándole la ropa de cama como si fuera un niño pequeño— ¿Entendiste mi inglés? Puesto que puedo decirte lo mismo en cinco idiomas diferentes.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda?— le soltó él, ignorando todo su improvisado discurso. Natasha dejó de arroparlo entonces y lo miró, como si no se hubiera esperado esa pregunta, aunque sí lo había hecho.

Por alguna razón, no le agradó el rumbo que estaba llevando esa conversación.

—Porque Rusia y Estados Unidos son Aliados— respondió sin más, fría y directa, pues no era su intención formar ninguna clase de vínculo afectivo con aquel extraño.

Él asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido con esa respuesta. Sin embargo, Natasha tomó aquel gesto como un permiso para acabar el tema, así que, tras asentir también, recogió sus cosas y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Pero algo la detuvo:

—Al menos... ¿Puedo saber su...tu nombre?

Natasha frunció el ceño y lo miró por sobre su hombre, torciendo sus labios color carmín.

—Es Natasha.

Él asintió, bajando la cabeza una vez más, completamente sumiso a ella.

—Steve.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es Steve Grant Rogers. Steve. No Americano— le dijo, y en su rostro fuertemente masculino había una expresión de reproche que a Natasha le recordó al mohín de un niño pequeño. Y hubiera sonreído, si la situación no hubiera sido sumamente inapropiada.

—Duerme, Americano— recalcó, abriendo la puerta sin mirar atrás, oyendo un pesado suspiro detrás.

—Steve— murmuró el soldado, y Natasha, solamente una vez sola en el pasillo y tras haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se permitió sonreír.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias a quienes han leído y dejado sus reviews... Y a todos los demás, en qué demonios están pensando? Jaja**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y otra cosa para quienes suelen leer mis fics: en mi perfil hay una encuesta para decidir qué fics debo terminar primero, así que pueden pasarse por allí y votar a su favorito.**

 **Saludos,**

 **H.S.**


	3. II El americano

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **II**

 **El americano**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Natasha abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo el fresco aire de octubre jugueteando en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Una vez despierta, se incorporó poco a poco, quitándose las sábanas negras de encima mientras suspiraba, bostezando antes de empezar a buscar su ropa.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama para empezar a ponerse las medias y entonces una voz ronca y profunda la sobresaltó:

—Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos —anunció Brock Rumlow, mirándola desde el otro lado de la cama, junto a ella; y Natasha se sorprendió brevemente ante aquella afirmación, pero acabó por sonreír con ironía.

—¿Quiere convertirme en una mujer honrada, Teniente? —ronroneó, apoyando su en la cama y subiéndose las medias con un movimiento lento y seductor, obviamente a propósito.

Rumlow soltó una risilla también, moviéndose entre las sábanas para pasar un dedo delicadamente por su espalda, haciendo que, sin proponérselo, la espía sintiera un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

Odiaba que su cuerpo siempre la traicionara.

—No. Siempre serás una puta. Pero serás _mi_ puta— dijo Rumlow, acercándose todavía más para empezar a besarle los hombros. Natasha entonces intentó evitarlo y levantarse, pero una de las fuertes manos del militar en su cintura se lo impidió.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?— inquirió su amante, chocando su cálido aliento contra su oído, y de inmediato Natasha sintió su cuerpo cálido y fuerte contra el suyo, y sus manos ásperas y grandes volviendo a deshacerse de sus medias— Todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo— sentenció, empezando a acariciar sus pechos y después descendiendo con su mano por su vientre.

La espía rusa, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, ahogó un gemido de puro placer e inconscientemente separó las piernas, permitiendo que las manos del soldado se internaran entre sus muslos mientras la suya se cerraba en torno al miembro viril que apuntaba hacia sus nalgas. Sin embargo, recuperando la cordura detuvo su mano, dándose la vuelta con su mejor sonrisa coqueta.

—Tengo que irme— musitó, intentando apartarse. Pero Rumlow no se lo permitió. Recargando todo su peso sobre ella y poniendo un brazos tras su cuello, la pegó a la cama, volviendo a hablarle al oído:

—No te di permiso para eso— dijo, y sin intercambiar más palabras la penetró de una sola estocada, haciendo que Natasha se mortífera los labios para no gritar, abandonándose a la maravillosa sensación de tener un cuerpo ardiente y apasionado sobre el suyo.

Lo aceptaba. Rumlow probablemente era un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo era incansable, apasionado y, a diferencia de Johann, no le causaba repulsión tenerlo entre sus piernas. No era que Natasha se dejara cegar por una buena noche de pasión, después de todo seguía siendo una profesional en su trabajo, pero no podía negar lo placentero que era tener a Rumlow dentro de su cuerpo. Por eso, aunque seguía siendo un maldito sociópata, empezaba a disfrutar sus encuentros, pero no sólo debido al sexo, sino que además Rumlow era increíblemente indiscreto cuando se sentía satisfecho. Natasha había aprendido muy bien eso en los últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, su mente se nubló cuando el cuerpo del teniente una vez más la llevó a la cima del éxtasis, mordiendo su hombro para marcarla, una vez más, como suya, exigiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo antes de dejarse caer a su lado para abrazarse posesivamente a su estrecha cintura, empezando a besarle la nuca mientras su miembro volvía a mostrarse duro contra sus nalgas, alertando a Natasha.

—Teniente... Tengo que irme. Si el General Schmidt llegara a saber...— intentó disuadirlo, pero él sólo rió.

—No debes preocuparte por él, querida. Johann pronto será historia— le susurró al oído mientras Natasha gemía, sintiéndolo volver a internarse entre sus ardientes pliegues.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó en un jadeo, volteando la situación para tomar el control, sentándose sobre el miembro del militar.

Rumlow la miró; sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y sus manos en las caderas de su amante, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Le llevó unos segundos recobrar el hilo de su conversación después de que Natasha empezó a contraer los músculos de su vagina.

—Schmidt no es...— gruñó, cerrando los ojos con placer— Él no es líder que el partido necesita en tiempos difíciles— anunció, deteniéndola para volver a pagarla contra la cama, enterrándose en ella con mucha más violencia que las otras veces, aunque eso sólo hizo que la mujer rusa disfrutara más de la intromisión, soltando un grito que hizo reír al hombre— Por eso... ¡Argh!... ¡Por eso saldrá del medio!

Natasha gritó, y casi al instante sintió la ardiente simiente del militar llenando sus entrañas, y a él jadear pesadamente junto a su oído, intentando recobrar las fuerzas, igual que ella.

Y tras unos cuantos minutos se quitó de encima, gesto que Natasha tomó como el permiso para que se levantara, pero, al intentar hacerlo, Rumlow la sorprendió al volver a tirar de ella hacia la cama, colocando sus manos alrededor de su garganta, presionando lo suficiente para establecer su posición dominante, pero no tanto como para dejarla sin aire. Sin embargo, todo el movimiento fue tan brusco e inesperada que la espía no pudo hacer nada más que ahogar un grito y tratar de quitar sus manos de su cuello, aunque fue en vano.

—Me perteneces, Natasha. Y cuando me encargue de Schmidt, haré que todo el mundo lo sepa— le dijo, y después, sin soltarla, volvió a unir sus bocas.

Natasha se removió, rechazándolo al principio, pero, cuando su mente al fin ató cabos, gimió, por primera vez más extasiada por la información que había obtenido que por el hombre que volvía estar profundamente enterrado en ella.

oOo

Steve suspiró, ahogando el gemido de dolor que le causó el haberlo hecho.

Era difícil de creer que ya hubiera pasado treinta días en esa casa; aunque casi no podía recordar las primeras semanas en las que se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en estado de inconsciencia. Sin embargo, sus heridas estaban casi sanadas, y cicatrizadas por completo, pero era la fractura en su pierna lo que lo mantenía en la cama, herida que, irónicamente, no se había hecho escapando de los alemanes, sino que había sido en esa misma casa, una tarde en que había despertado, ardiendo en fiebre y desorientado, y había tratado de regresar a su campamento, cayendo por las escaleras a causa de su estado. Desde entonces esas personas habían empezado a atarlo a la cama, aunque la fiebre ya se había ido, igual que los delirios, por lo que habían dejado las ataduras de lado.

El resto de su cuerpo también empezaba a recuperarse; casi había vuelto a ganar el peso que había perdido siendo prisionero, y su piel ya no se veía gris y enfermiza. Sus fuerzas estaban regresando también, y ya podía dar algunos pasos por la habitación, aunque nunca salía de ella, no porque alguien se lo hubiera prohibido expresamente, sólo que aún no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, debía estar a unos dos o tres días a pie de donde lo habían capturado antes de llevarlo como prisionero, y en cuanto se recuperara no sería muy difícil encontrar el campamento. Sabía que estaba herido todavía, pero le urgía regresar a la guerra. Él se había enlistado para pelear, no para dormir entre sábanas de seda mientras sus amigos y compatriotas seguían muriendo en los campos.

Usando un bastón, y no sin algo de dificultad, se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la ventana. Apenas había amanecido detrás de las pintorescas colinas de la región, y ya podía escuchar pasos presurosos por toda la casa. Adivinó que los mismos debían ser de la pequeña Wanda, esa joven que siempre se encargaba de alimentarlo, porque los de Pietro, el hermano de Wanda, solían ser más pesados y lentos, y Natasha, la dueña de casa, nunca estaba despierta tan temprano.

Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se había habituado a aquellas personas y su rutina, o quizá era por su entrenamiento como soldado que había empezado a memorizar cada cosa que veía u oía en esa casa, porque no podía confiarse, mucho menos estando en terrenos del enemigo.

 _El enemigo._

Steve suspiró profundamente, preguntándose si la señorita Natasha y esos niños serían sus enemigos también; y luego pensó en Bucky, siempre repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que no podían confiar en ningún alemán. Entonces sus pensamientos se concentraron en su amigo, en Peggy, su novia, y en todos los amigos que debían seguir peleando allí afuera. Pensó también en su madre, en lo cerca que habría estado de volver a verla si no hubiese por esas personas que ahora cuidaban de él, y entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a Natasha, a lo misteriosa que esa mujer era para él, como un elaborado enigma que no cualquiera podría resolver. Y mientras meditada el asunto, un elegante Mercedes-Benz con banderines nazis se detuvo en la entrada, y un soldado bajó rápidamente del asiento del conductor para abrir la puerta trasera. Steve se escondió tras las cortinas de inmediato, pero siguió observando.

Una pierna de mujer fue lo primero que se asomó fuera del coche, posando su tacón sobre el suelo antes de que su dueña se detuviera. Y Steve reconoció rápidamente la figura de Natasha dentro del coche, junto a un hombre que él no podía ver. Aun así, el soldado americano se sintió ruborizarse cuando gracias a los movimientos de mujer y la puerta abierta pudo distinguir como el hombre la mantenía sobre su asiento sujeta de la cintura, besándola. Estuvieron unos minutos así mientras Steve paseaba la vista por otros lugares, regresándola fuera cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, para después oír el ruido de un motor en marcha. Natasha estaba parada frente a su casa ahora, acomodándose la falda y el cabello. Wanda salió rápidamente a recibirla, y después las dos salieron de su vista.

Steve suspiro y volvió a usar el bastón para sentarse en la cama, pensativo.

Desde que estaba en ése lugar se había percatado de que Natasha pasaba casi todos los día fuera, haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas hasta casi la noche, e incluso muchas noches no regresaba a dormir, y siempre que lo hacía era en un coche como ése. No sabía qué tipo de vida llevaba, pero a pesar de su educación cristiana él no era tonto. No había podido averiguar mucho sobre ella, pero sí sabía que era la dueña de la casa, que no estaba casada, y que por alguna razón que todavía no lograba entender estaba ayudándolo. Aun así no podía fiarse de ella, porque no era la primera vez que la veía bajarse de un coche con bandera nazi.

Sin embargo, todo sobre ella era demasiado confuso. ¿Era una nazi, una aliada, o sólo la querida de algún oficial? No quería juzgar a quien le había ayudado tanto sin siquiera conocerla, pero se le hizo tremendamente incorrecta esa última opción.

Natasha era una mujer sumamente hermosa, como esas diosas griegas que describían los libros sobre mitología que debía leer en la escuela; bella como durante toda su adolescencia imaginó a Helena de Troya. Aunque no iba a verlo muy seguido, las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto, aún a la distancia, habían bastado para que notara su increíble belleza. Además de eso, y lo más importante, Natasha le había brindado su ayuda, mandaba curar sus heridas y lo protegía de los nazis. Era una mujer buena y honorable a sus ojos, por eso le costaba tanto imaginarla como la amante de un cerdo ario.

Steve pensó entonces en Peggy, a quien amaba y extrañaba con locura, y no pudo detener las comparaciones en su mente. Ella también era muy bonita, valiente, decidida y buena. Tal vez (y Steve debía ser completamente honesto consigo mismo) no era tan hermosa como Natasha, pero la belleza era lo de menos en Peggy. Ella era una espía de la resistencia británica, una mujer fuerte y guerrera, alguien digna de admiración, y que por algún extraño designio del destino se había fijado en él. Alguien como Natasha, en cambio, parecía ser más bien del tipo de mujeres que tenían a todo el mundo a sus pies con sólo chasquear los dedos, elegante, sofisticada, acostumbrada a tener siempre lo mejor de lo mejor; de esas mujeres que nunca se fijarían en un chico de Brooklyn. Y después de pensar en eso Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas, volviendo rápidamente al recuerdo de su querida Peggy para evitar seguir pensando en cosas absurdas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Steve contuvo el aliento, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido, hasta que vio la pintoresca cabellera rojiza de Wanda asomándose en el umbral, y volvió respirar.

—Oh, ya despertaste— le sonrió la muchacha, dejando la bandeja de desayuno que traía sobre la mesa, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Wanda.

—Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Steve se encogió de hombros y suspiró, tratando de subir su pierna enyesada a la cama, cosa que Wanda rápidamente le ayudó a hacer.

—Gracias.

—No es nada... ¿Tienes hambre? Hoy hay tocino. Sé que ustedes los americanos lo adoran.

—Claro que sí— respondió él, observando el desayuno que ella le alcanzaba, maravillado.

En el campo de batalla rara vez tenían oportunidad de tener un desayuno decente, y ése, sin duda, casi nunca incluía tocino.

—Espero que te guste— sonrió la muchachita, sirviéndole café.

—Creí que el tocino sólo existía en América— sonrió, probando un bocado y cerrando los ojos, suspirando con gusto— Umm... ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Yo lo hago— explicó Wanda, orgullosa—. Compro el jamón en la carnicería y me encargo del resto.

— ¿Aquí todavía tienen carne?

—Sí. Nuestro poblado es pequeño, y está lleno de soldados y oficiales, por eso el Gobierno nos abastece bien. Además, la señorita Natasha tiene muchos contactos— sonrió, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Steve entonces dejó los cubiertos de lado y dejó de comer, pensativo.

—Natasha...— murmuró, llamando la atención de Wanda, que había empezado a descorrer las cortinas.

—¿Qué ocurre con la señorita? —preguntó, terminando con su tarea para girarse hacia él, curiosa.

Steve tomó un sorbo de café y dudó un momento, nervioso. Sin embargo, necesitaba más información para por lo menos saber dónde estaba parado, y Wanda era su única opción.

Así que inhaló profundamente y habló:

—Ella... ¿A qué se dedica?

Wanda parpadeó, dándose la vuelta para empezar a arreglar un poco el lugar.

—La señorita Natasha es una _Prima Ballerina_ —explicó, sin darle mucha importancia mientras sacudía unas almohadas

Steve parpadeó.

—¿Una qué?

—Una primera bailarina —sonrió la muchacha —Es la más talentosa de la Compañía de Ballet de Berlín.

—¿Es bailarina de ballet?

—Sí —afirmó la chica sin titubear —La mejor del mundo. Deberías verla. La señorita Natasha flota en el escenario... Pero no es de ahí que viene su dinero. Su padre era de la realeza rusa, y era muy rico, y su madre era alemana. Ella es una señorita de sociedad.

—¿Y qué hace cuando sale de la casa? —inquirió, taimado— La vi llegar apenas hace un rato. ¿Por qué pasó la noche afuera? Digo, no es algo...propio de una mujer soltera— murmuró, desviando la mirada para evitar que Wanda viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh, eso...— Wanda suspiró, y se sonrojó también— Muchos oficiales pretenden a la señorita Natasha, y ella...a veces sale con ellos durante todo el día. A veces incluso por las noches.

—¿Oficiales nazis?

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Ella es...nazi?

—Oh, no, no. Mi hermanos Pietro y yo somos gitanos. La señorita Natasha siempre lo supo, y aun así nos ayudó —Wanda levantó los hombros y suspiró una vez más —Sé que puede parecer que las cosas que hace están mal, pero no hay nadie en toda Alemania más bueno que la señorita Natasha.

oOo

—Señorita Natasha... ¡Señorita Natasha! Por favor, despierte.

—Ummm... ¿Qué demonios quieres Wanda?

—Hay alguien en la cocina que la está buscando— respondió la chica, hablando rápido y con algo de temor.

Natasha se levantó de inmediato, perdiendo todo el sueño de un sólo golpe.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé. Pero él dice que la conoce.

—Ve con tu hermano y quédense arriba —ordenó la espía, sacando un arma de debajo de la cama, yendo hacia el corredor.

Natasha bajó las escaleras con mucha lentitud y cuidado.

—¿Esa es forma de recibir a un viejo amigo?

El hombre la soltó, y Natasha de inmediato se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

—¿Clint? —preguntó en voz alta, mirando al hombre alto y vestido de negro que estaba parado en medio de su vestíbulo. Su cabello rubio ceniza, peinado con gomina, estaba escondido bajo un sombrero de viaje, y sus ojos, pequeños y azules, enmarcados por unas gruesas gafas que, Natasha sabía, eran innecesarias.

—¿Cómo has estado, Nat? —el hombre le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la abrazó, sin darle tiempo a negarse, aunque Natasha tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

Clinton Francis Barton, alias Hawkeye, parte de la resistencia británica, aunque su verdadera nacionalidad siempre fue desconocida en el ambiente, porque su lealtad, hasta hacía unos años atrás, estaba siempre con el mejor postor. Por mucho tiempo Clint había sido un ave libre, e incluso él y Natasha habían sido enemigos, pero la guerra finalmente los había aliado, y había puesto la lealtad de Clint en su cauce.

Los dos se habían conocido cuando ella era apenas una chiquilla, saliendo por primera vez al campo en solitario. Ambos tenían que robar los mismos archivos de la CIA para sus respectivos jefes, así que su relación no había empezado con el pie derecho; Clint tenía la cicatriz de una puñalada en su antebrazo izquierdo que se lo recordaba cada día, y Natasha tenía un corte en la cintura que servía para el mismo propósito.

Así habían comenzado, apenas saliendo con vida de su primer encuentro, para después seguir coincidiendo y peleando por casi toda Europa. Y un día, cuando Natasha apenas había cumplido diecisiete inviernos, Clint no había tenido problemas en aceptar que se había enamorado de ella, incluso se había atrevido a confesar que había estado siguiéndola durante varios meses para hablar con ella, pero Natasha nunca aceptó sus sentimientos, a pesar de que desde entonces Clint corría a su ayuda cada vez que lo necesitba, aún yendo en contra de sus propias órdenes. Hasta que la joven rusa al fin cedió, quizá porque al salir del campo de entrenamientos había sido consciente por primera vez de cuán sola estaba en el mundo, o tal vez porque tenía curiosidad de aquel sentimiento que él decía sentir y que ella nunca había experimentado.

Su relación fue intensa, tanto que no importó que fuera breve; pero Natasha era una Viuda Negra, una espía de la Unión Soviética, y estaba en su naturaleza el nunca formar lazos con nadie. Por eso, como había llegado, un día se marchó, dejando a Clint detrás, aunque no tanto como hubiera querido. Con el tiempo, habían seguido viéndose ocasionalmente en algunas misiones, y aquella pasión desbordante que había entre los dos siempre regresaba. Clint se había casado y tenía hijos, pero nunca había dejado de profesar su amor por ella. Y Natasha, con los años, había empezado a apreciarlo en verdad, aunque tuviera muy claro que no compartía sus sentimientos. Y Clint también lo sabía, pero seguía allí cada vez que ella lo necesitaba, como amante, amigo o colega. No importaba el lugar que ella le diera, porque él sólo quería cuidarla.

—Te arriesgaste mucho al venir aquí— dijo Natasha en son de reproche, indicándole que pasara directamente a la cocina. El agente Barton la siguió de cerca, quitándose el abrigo y el sombrero.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No has escrito en un mes— se defendió, dejando sus cosas sobre una silla antes de tomar asiento. Natasha lo miró y se encogió de hombros, yendo directamente a sacar dos vasos y una botella de vodka.

—No ha habido nada que reportar. Y no necesitas venir a verme.

—Me preocupo por ti— anunció Clint, acariciándole el brazo mientras Natasha servía los vasos— Tú sabes lo que siento.

—Sé que estás casado.

—Natasha...

—Clint.

Natasha lo miró fijo. A veces le incomodaban los sentimientos de su colega, y aunque estar con Clint se había vuelto casi una extraña necesidad, se removió con algo de incomodidad, alejándose con lentitud, tomando lugar al otro extremo se la cocina.

—Estoy bien. No hay nada nuevo para informar— aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos— Schmidt sigue en Francia.

— ¿Y no has descubierto nada de tu otro amante?— escupió Barton, sin poder disimular su desprecio. Aun así, Natasha lo pasó por alto.

—No. Y eso me inquieta un poco.

—Tal vez esté perdiendo influencias— sugirió Clint, ligeramente burlón.

— ¿Brock Rumlow? Nunca. Es joven, inteligente, temerario y buen estratega. En todo caso creo que está listo para una promoción.

—Vaya. No sabía que estabas tan pendiente de las virtudes de tu _amado_.

—No son virtudes cuando eres un psicópata— contestó la joven con aplomo, ignorando los celos de Clint— No... Algo muy extraño está pasando.

—¿Crees que sospechan de ti? Natasha, si es así...

—No, no es eso. Soy la mejor en lo que hago, ¿lo olvidas?— Clint bufó— He visto a Rumlow recibir telegramas e informes constantemente éstas últimas semanas, pero siempre los quema después de leerlos.

—Es precavido.

—Ha empezado a serlo— lo corrigió, acercándose a la mesa para servirse más vodka —Creo que está planeando algo. Algo grande, aunque todavía no sé si tiene que ver con alguna estrategia. Pero Rumlow dijo algo muy extraño el otro día...

—¿Qué cosa?

Natasha dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y sacó una cigarrera de plata de una de las alacenas, recargándose contra el lavabo.

—Que Schmidt tenía los días contados— comentó, encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una pitada a mientras Clint la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, vaciando su propio vaso para servirse otro.

—¿Dijo cuándo o por qué?

—Sólo lo insinuó.

—¿Crees que de verdad Rumlow va a traicionarlo? —preguntó Barton, dando un par de pasos por la habitación. Natasha tomó su vodka y asintió.

—Es probable. El Teniente ha ganado mucha influencia con los hombres de Schmidt en vista del inminente declive de las tropas alemanas en los últimos meses. Como te dije en mi última carta, hay un descontento y miedo general instalado entre los soldados.

— ¿Y crees que Hitler lo apruebe?

—Nadie hace nada sin su autorización— aseveró la espía—. No sé cómo, pero siempre controla cada movimiento de sus oficiales.

— ¿Eso quiere decir...que pronto habrá cambios en el mando?

—Todavía no lo sé— Natasha movió la cabeza, indiferente—. No he visto a Rumlow desde entonces, así que no he podido sacarle mucho más.

—Oh, sí. Siempre se me olvidan tus métodos _infalibles_ para persuadir a los hombres.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, arrojando el humo por la boca.

—Sabes que funcionan. Rumlow incluso quiere que sea la madre de sus hijos— le soltó, medio en broma, medio en serio, pero Clint se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

El agente se giró bruscamente en su dirección, y en dos pasos ya estaba frente a ella, tomándola por la nuca y pegando su nariz a la suya.

—Huye conmigo, Natasha— le soltó, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con su aliento— Vámonos ahora. Podemos pedir asilo en Norteamérica. Viviremos juntos, lejos de todo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, conteniendo sus ganas de bufar.

—Claro. ¿Y qué harás con tu familia? ¿Los llevaremos con nosotros? No estoy muy segura de que tu esposa lo apruebe...

—Siempre cuidaré de ellos— aseguró Clint, mirándola con seriedad—. Pero quiero estar contigo. Lo he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi. Y si me dieras la oportunidad...

Natasha rió con amargura ante el mismo discurso de siempre.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Tienes una linda familia, Clint. No deberías siquiera pensar en dejarlos. Mucho menos por alguien como yo— le dijo, con tal honestidad que Clint la soltó y regresó a su lugar, mirando su vaso vacío sin mucho interés.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, y cuando lo hizo su tono era completamente frío y profesional.

—Lo de Normandía es un hecho— declaró, bebiendo más vodka—. Mis superiores quieren que consigas más información sobre las tropas nazis en Francia antes de junio. La guerra está llegando a su fin, y Hitler caerá, empezando por expulsar a los nazis de París.

La espía rusa lanzó las cenizas de su cigarro al fregadero y suspiró.

—Eso aún podría estar demasiado lejos, Barton.

—No. Si los Aliados recuperan Francia los alemanes se verán obligados a retroceder, y estarán en las cuerdas. Rusia ya está recuperando el este, ahora sólo falta el oeste, y lo lograremos en Normandía. Los americanos son quienes coordinarán toda la ofensiva.

—¿Y confías en ellos? Los americanos sólo pelean por ellos mismos.

—Igual que los soviéticos.

—Sí. Pero al menos nosotros no disfrazamos nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

Clint soltó una risilla con voz queda.

—Ahora mismo ése ataque es la única oportunidad. Ya hemos perdido a demasiados hombres.

—Y perderán todavía más.

—¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de fe?— soltó el hombre de cabello rubio, haciendo que el rostro se Natasha se desencajara.

—¿Fe? ¿Y lo dice alguien que todos los días ve los horrores de la guerra? ¿Quieres saber lo que los nazis hacen con los judíos en los campos como Auschwitz? Te aseguro que ni siquiera los soviéticos somos tan crueles. Y pregúntale a esa gente si todavía tienen fe después de que las han despojado incluso de su dignidad y condición de seres humanos.

—Todos saben lo que esos enfermos malnacidos hacen— murmuró Clint— incluso, sabemos que cerca de aquí los nazis tienen una fosa donde tiran cadáveres de soldados aliados como si no fueran más que perros arrollados en la carretera. Según entendí hay un centro de tortura a unos cuantos kilómetros, pero no imaginé... En fin. Sabes bien que nuestro trabajo no es preocuparnos por ellos. Nunca debemos involucrarnos. Nosotros trabajamos por un bien mayor, y no podemos...

—Clint— lo interrumpió Natasha, alarmada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero aun así manteniéndose firme. El agente la miró— Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

El rostro de Barton se endureció.

—¿Qué es?

—Acompáñame— pidió, saliendo de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras. Y Clinton la siguió hasta su habitación, esperando a que ella entrara primero, pero Natasha sólo abrió la puerta y le dio paso a un cuarto en penumbras. Barton parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa iluminación, y dio un paso hacia adelante, paralizándose al notar la enorme figura que yacía, inconsciente, sobre la cama de su ex amante. Sorprendido, observó al hombre fijamente; éste estaba cubierto por una delgada manta, y tenía algunas vendas en sus brazos y cabeza. También algunos moratones en el rostro que distinguió gracias a la luz que entraba por el umbral de la puerta a sus espaldas, pero, a juzgar por la débil coloración, parecía que ya estaban sanando.

Clint se quedó unos momentos junto a la cama, sin quitar la vista del desconocido, hasta que sintió a Natasha tomar su mano para volver a llevarlo fuera. Después, con mucho cuidado, volvió a cerrar la puerta, indicándole que ahora la siguiera escaleras abajo.

—¿Otro amante nazi?— Barton no pudo contener el sarcasmo en su voz cuando regresaron a la cocina, y Natasha lo miró, sin la menor alteración en su semblante neutro.

—Es americano. Y no es mi amante.

Clint parpadeó, cerrando la puerta de la cocina y bajando un poco la voz.

—¿Americano? ¡¿Qué demonios haces con un soldado americano durmiendo en tu cama?!— estalló, y Natasha soltó un suspiro cansado, volviendo a recargarse sobre el lavabo.

—Escapó de un cuartel cerca de Stuttgart, y llegó a mi casa, malherido y sucio, pidiendo ayuda.

—Y tú se la ofreciste— bufó el otro espía, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Para eso contactaste a Banner tres veces?

—El americano estaba herido de bala. Lo curé, pero después creí que se había infectado, porque tenía una fiebre persistente. Luego, como si fuera poco, se levantó un día, delirando, y cayó por las escaleras, rompiéndose la pierna. Por eso tuve que pedirle a Bruce que viniera hasta aquí.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿Y si hubieran atrapado a Banner? ¿O si Schmidt o Rumlow te hacen una visita y ven a tu 'invitado'?

—Eso todavía no ha sucedido, y espero que no suceda— replicó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de su colega—. Además, se supone que trabajo para los buenos ahora. No me pareció tan mala idea salvarle el trasero.

Barton chasqueó la lengua, pasándose una mano por el cuello y suspirando.

—Natasha, Natasha... Esto podría traerte problemas. ¡Estás en territorio nazi, por Dios!

—Como yo lo veo, podría ayudarme a meterme a los Aliados al bolsillo. Especialmente a los norteamericanos. Eso es bueno.

—Esto no me gusta —siguió Clint, bufando—. Y no es sólo porque tienes a un enorme Errol Flynn inconsciente en tu cama. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera estás pensando en las consecuencias de tus actos. ¿Y cómo sabes que es americano después de todo? ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Viste sus placas? ¿Qué te garantiza que no es agente alemán que enviaron para espiarte?

Natasha parpadeó.

—Errol Flynn es australiano.

—¡Eso no es importante! ¡Desobedeciste las órdenes de tus superiores al involucrarte en esto! Además, si tu novio lo descubre...

Natasha rodó los ojos, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

—Ellos no lo sabrán. Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Y apenas el americano se recupere Bruce me ayudará a sacarlo de Alemania por la frontera Suiza, a la zona segura.

—Pues reza porque eso sea rápido, porque apenas los Aliados desembarquen en Francia deberás irte de aquí, con americano o sin él.

—¿Esas son mis nuevas órdenes?

—Así es. Inglaterra retirará a todos sus agentes cuando eso pase, y la Unión Soviética también.

—¿Entonces será el final? ¿En sólo dos meses?

—Ahora ya lo sabes. Deshazte del americano antes de ése tiempo— Clint abrió la puerta trasera, y, tan silencioso como había llegado, se fue, dejando a Natasha pensativa y alerta.

oOo

—¿Nunca han ido al cine? —preguntó Steve, entre curioso y sorprendido, mientras levantaba los brazos para que Wanda pasara una esponja húmeda por su torso, haciéndole algo de cosquillas mientras su hermano los miraba atentamente, como si esperara la menor provocación para asesinarlo. Sin embargo, Steve no podía quejarse. Esos dos chicos lo cuidaban bien, y ni siquiera tenían la obligación de hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había empezado a pasar los días despierto en vez de en un estado de seminconsciencia debido a la fiebre, y ésta parecía haber remitido por completo. Eso era bueno, porque aunque se sentía momentáneamente a salvo le urgía volver a su campamento.

—Una sola vez— respondió la siempre sonriente Wanda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras delineaba los músculos de su brazo derecho con extremo cuidado; Pietro, con algo de recelo, por su parte había empezado a cambiar los vendajes del izquierdo—. Mi padre nos llevó a ver a Charles Chaplin cuando éramos pequeños. Fue la primera vez que veíamos una película, y Pietro se asustó.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No seas mentirosa, Wanda!

Wanda le enseñó la lengua a su hermano y siguió limpiando a Steve.

—¿Tú ibas mucho al cine allá en América?

—Ah, sí. Mi amigo Bucky y yo íbamos bastante seguido, siempre con alguna de sus novias— sonrió, igual que Wanda.

—Bucky es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo es. Aunque creo que más bien es como mi hermano.

—Debe ser bonito tener un amigo así... Yo sólo lo tengo a Pietro.

—¿Y tú te quejas? Soy yo quien sale perdiendo, tonta— bufó su hermano, y Wanda rió otra vez.

—Pues aunque tengo a Bucky me hubiera gustado tener un hermano también— dijo Steve, y en ése momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y Natasha apareció por ella, con su elegante sombrero rojo bajo el brazo mientras se quitaba los guantes de calle. Miró a Steve, que todavía no había terminado de asearse ni de cambiar los vendajes de sus heridas, y suspiró.

—Veo que estás de mejor semblante, y ya no te pasas todo el día durmiendo.

Steve bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado debido a su penosa situación.

—Sí, yo... Siento mucho los problemas que le he causado, y le aseguro...

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura de que me causarás muchos más— dijo la dueña de casa, pasándole su sombrero y guantes a Wanda, que rápidamente dejó de asistir a Steve— Déjenme a solas con él— ordenó— Yo terminaré de asearlo y cambiar sus vendajes.

Ninguno de los hermanos protestó, y los dos rápidamente salieron de la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

Steve tragó grueso cuando vio a la mujer subirse la falda para arrodillarse en la cama, y se estremeció cuando ahora fueron sus manos las que tocaron su piel, limpiando sus pectorales y revisando las heridas de su torso.

—Tienes suerte de que no se hayan infectado— murmuró la mujer, pasando los dedos suavemente sobre la costura de sus heridas, haciendo que Steve, sin saber porqué, se tensara.

—No hagas eso— pidió, apretando los dientes. No entendía porqué aquella mujer lo hacía sentirse tan incómodo, y cada vez que pensaba que debía ser por lo hermosa que era se incomodaba mucho más.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Natasha, y el matiz de preocupación en su voz la hizo sonar de tal manera que el soldado sintió como si toda su piel se pusiera de gallina, todavía más incómodo si acaso eso era posible.

—No es eso, pero...— Steve se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada.

Natasha observó sus acciones y no pudo evitar reír. Conocía demasiado bien a los hombres como para saber lo que sus acciones significaban.

—Eres un maldito puritano, americano— se burló, haciendo que él volviera a mirarla, endureciendo sus facciones.

—Steve— la corrigió, amable pero con un ligero tono de imponente masculinidad que hizo que algo dentro de Natasha diera un vuelco, y que de pronto se sintiera húmeda entre sus piernas. Pero no estaba ahí para eso. Sí quería desahogarse tenía a Rumlow. Del americano necesitaba otra cosa.

—Como sea. Es hora de hablar, soldado— dijo, cambiando los vendajes de una vez por unos limpios.

Steve se sobresaltó un poco por el dolor que le provocó al ser tan brusca, pero aun así no le importó.

—¿Qué quieres saber?— dijo mientras ella seguía con su trabajo en su torso. Natasha hizo una pausa hasta que acabo con esa herida, y después fue por la de su brazo, que ya estaba prácticamente curada. Tras eso se alejó un poco sobre el colchón y suspiró, mirándolo fijamente.

—Primero que todo, ¿quién eres?

—Soy el Capitán Steve Grant Rogers, líder del Escuadrón 107 del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, señorita.

—Así que capitán, ¿eh? ¿Y de dónde vienes, Steve Grant Rogers?

—Soy de Brooklyn, Nueva York. Fui enviado al campamento norteamericano en Düsseldorf, pero mi pelotón fue atacado y capturado, aunque solamente yo fui enviado a Stuttgart.

—¿Y cómo sé que no mientes? No tienes identificación ni placa. ¿Cómo sé que no eres un agente nazi o un espía que enviaron para investigarme?

Steve abrió muy grandes sus ojos azules, empezando a balbucear como un niño confundido.

—Porque...yo no miento señorita. Mucho menos le mentiría a la persona que me salvó la vida.

Natasha rió.

—Claro que no. Eres todo un explorador, ¿no es así?— dijo con algo de burla, y Steve la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya la has hecho— Natasha rió; Steve ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad— Adelante, hazla.

—¿Por qué me está ayudando?— preguntó, sobrecogiendo a Natasha por directo que había sido. Pero su sorpresa duró lo mismo que un suspiro.

La espía rusa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, divirtiéndose de más con la situación.

—Porque voy a secuestrarte y a convertirte en mi esclavo sexual— le dijo, acercando su rostro al suyo mientras el americano se sonrojaba igual que una virgen en su noche de bodas y tragaba grueso, volviendo a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Y Natasha se acercó tanto a él que podía oír su agitada respiración, así que no lo resistió y soltó una maliciosa carcajadas ante la incredulidad del americano, regresando a su posición inicial casi de inmediato mientras él la miraba, confundido y un poco decepcionado, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo —¿Sabes? Si estás muriendo de sed y alguien te da agua, no te detienes a preguntarle porqué lo hizo. Sólo te la bebes y listo— le dijo la mujer, levantándose de la cama para acomodarse la ropa y arrojar las vendas sucias al cesto de ropa— Te salvé la vida. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Pero usted es la novia de un oficial alemán— insistió Steve, deteniéndola antes de que se fuera—, ¿cómo sé yo que no va a entregarme? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

—No lo sabes— Natasha le sonrió, arrojándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Hacía meses no actualizaba, y hoy, como no podía dormir, me puse a escribir y al fin terminé el capítulo xD**

 **Disculpen las incoherencias y errores, pero escribí éste capítulo desde cero de una sola vez, y aquí ya es de madrugada, así que prácticamente me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos, su buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


	4. III La huida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **III**

 **La huida**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Los pasos presurosos desde el piso superior se oían aún dentro de la oficina. Enfermeras vestidas de blanco iban y venían, cargando vendas, suministros o llevando pacientes consigo. Natasha había oído las noticias del asalto a un campamento militar cercano a la frontera, y aunque le sorprendió que los heridos fuesen llevados allí en vez de a Stuttgart, se mantuvo imperturbable. No era su tarea investigar el asunto. No obstante, ver los camiones militares todavía afuera era algo que no le agradaba demasiado. Es decir, estaba acostumbrada a moverse entre soldados alemanes, pero tanta exposición no dejaba de ser peligrosa.

—Natasha. Siento la tardanza. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?— Bruce Banner entró en su oficina con dos cajas a cuestas y le dedicó una amable sonrisa que Natasha correspondió con una leve mueca. Sus ojos pequeños y azules, otrora sagaces y brillantes, demostraban todo el cansancio que recaía sobre sus hombros luego de una larga jornada de trabajo que, a juzgar por los gritos que llegaron a ella antes de que el doctor cerrara la puerta, todavía no llegaba a su fin.

—Nada nuevo, doc— respondió la mujer mientras cruzaba las piernas y levantaba una ceja, contemplando las mangas manchadas de sangre del hombre, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. ¿Y aquí? Parece que tienen mucho trabajo el día de hoy...

—Hemos recibido más refugiados, y decenas de soldados heridos de la frontera con Francia— asintió el médico, acomodándose la insignia nazi en el brazo tras dejar los paquetes sobre su escritorio para quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas antes de arremangarse la camisa y empezar a acomodar los medicamentos de las cajas en sus respectivas repisas— Mis enfermeras y todo el equipo han trabajado sin descanso desde ayer.

—Y usted también, por lo visto.

—Yo no importo— suspiró el doctor, dejando su labor de lado un momento para tomar asiento frente a Natasha, con expresión cansada—. Recibí tu carta, y tengo tus pruebas listas.

— ¿Y bien?

El doctor Banner soltó un pequeño bufido, metiendo la mano derecha en la primer gaveta de su escritorio y poniendo los documentos sobre la mesa con aire sumamente profesional.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Natasha... No estás embarazada. No podrías estarlo— le dijo, pero aun así Natasha observó atentamente sus análisis— ¿Los malestares continúan? Porque, dado tu historial clínico, podemos suponer que quizá atravieses un embarazo psicológico, y si es así...

— ¿Quiere decir que estoy loca?

— ¡Dios, no!— contestó el hombre, sonrojándose igual que un adolescente— Natasha, creo que estás somatizando éste deseo tan común de las mujeres de tu edad de ser madres. Además, todo el tiempo pasas por tanto estrés que...

—Mi útero está completamente muerto, ¿no es así?— lo interrumpió la espía, con tono neutro. El doctor guardó silencio entonces, mirándola con profunda comprensión.

—No. Tu útero funciona. Eres una mujer muy joven, después de todo. Sin embargo, creo que son tus óvulos los que tienen un daño.

— ¿Es por lo que ellos me hicieron?

—No podría decírtelo, porque aún no tenemos muchas respuestas en esa área. Y no sé a ciencia cierta cómo funciona la medicina soviética. Los de la KGB son muy herméticos al respecto. Pero si lo que quieres es embarazarte en un futuro podemos hacer más estudios.

Natasha miró fijamente al hombre, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Sería impráctico hacerlo— respondió, llevándose las manos al vientre de forma inconsciente.

De repente se sintió muy estúpida por estar allí, esperando que Bruce le diera una noticia que jamás iba a suceder.

Aunque, en realidad, sí había pasado una vez.

Fue varios años atrás, cuando, con apenas diecisiete años, la habían contratado para una misión de espionaje en América, una de las primeras, teniendo que hacerse pasar por una alumna de intercambio para espiar a un millonario científico y así robar varios de sus experimentos. Y un día, yendo a un encuentro con uno de sus contactos lo conoció.

Él era un chico común, pero sumamente atractivo, que estudiaba en la universidad pero tenía pensado entrar al ejército. Parecía ser el típico americano galán y confiado, y quizá por eso Natasha se sintió atraída por él. Él fue su primer hombre, y al ser una chiquilla aún ingenua, creyó que podrían estar juntos para siempre. Pero entonces la guerra estalló en Europa, y ella tuvo que regresar y olvidarse del joven americano, sin saber que llevaba una parte de él en su interior. Pero una agente embarazada era sumamente inútil, sobre todo siendo tan joven y prometedora como lo era ella, por eso nadie le preguntó, y un día despertó atada a una cama, y con la noticia de que sus superiores se habían encargado de su carga.

Natasha, en ese entonces, no se permitió sentir pena ni dolor, pero cada vez que recordaba a aquel americano no podía evitar pensar en qué hubiera sido de su vida de haberse quedado con él y con el niño de ambos, si hubiera sido capaz de ser una buena madre, y qué hubiera pensado el americano de haber sabido que pudo haberle dado un hijo.

Se preguntó entonces si algún día volvería a verlo, así como si alguna vez su vientre marchito sería capaz de darle un nuevo comienzo.

— ¿Estás bien, Nat?— la pacífica voz del doctor la sacó de su abstracción, haciéndola regresar a la realidad y fingir una brillante y despreocupada sonrisa.

—Estupenda. De hecho, es un alivio no estar embarazada de un nazi, ¿no?— respondió, aunque no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

El doctor Banner frunció los labios, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado.

— ¿Y cómo está tu nueva águila?— preguntó de pronto, captando toda la atención de la espía con ése código— ¿Crees que esté listo para otra visita?

—Tal vez. Parece estarse recuperando bien. Luego del incidente de la caída se ha mantenido tranquilo.

—Es una buena noticia. ¿Y crees que ya está listo para volver a su hábitat natural?

— ¿Por qué?

El doctor apretó los labios y bajó una octava el sonido de su voz.

—Unos amigos me enviaron una carta desde la frontera con Suiza. Parece que tienen toda una parvada por allá.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos. En el idioma de los espías "amigos" era la palabra clave para resistencia, "carta" eran mensajes encubiertos, y el "águila" obviamente se refería al ejército norteamericano, como "petirrojos" a los soviéticos, y "poetas" a los alemanes.

—Oh. Qué casualidad. ¿Y cómo son las águilas?

—Creo que del Norte. Parecían ser calvas.

—Vaya... Son buenas noticias, pero ave todavía no se recupera y en ese estado no podrá volar.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dijo el médico después de un rato, lanzando un suspiro mientras una vez más se quitaba las gafas con gesto cansado.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes las cosas que te pedí en mi nota?

—Las tengo, pero es la última vez que puedo surtirte.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te están monitoreando?

—Ya quisiera, pero en realidad ya casi no tenemos medicinas, anestesia ni suministros quirúrgicos.

— ¿Bromeas? Esto es un hospital, Bruce.

—Créeme que quisiera estar bromeando, pero es la verdad— bufó el doctor, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. El dinero escasea, y los primeros recortes son siempre en los sistemas estatales. Sino pregúntale a tus amigos. El Ejército del Führer se está llevando todo. Incluso querían que me enlistara como médico.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Eres alemán, ¿no?

—Como espía les sirvo más fuera del campo.

— ¿Y cuándo regresas a París?

—En una semana. Claro que espero poder volver a ver a nuestra águila herida antes de partir.

—Podemos arreglarlo— Natasha tomó su bolso para sacar un cigarrillo, pero el doctor se lo quitó de los dedos antes de que pudiera encenderlo.

—Estás en un hospital. Y no creas en todo lo que dicen sobre las propiedades del tabaco. Ésta cosa te matará.

—Moriré de cualquier forma— dijo ella con sarcasmo, aunque guardó su cigarrera— Por cierto, ¿crees que nos estén escuchando?— preguntó en ruso.

—No lo creo, pero siempre es posible— contestó Bruce, también en ruso.

— ¿Quieres hablar alemán otra vez? Tu ruso es muy malo— se burló, a lo que el doctor Banner frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es muy importante? Si es así deberíamos seguir hablando en ruso, aunque mi pronunciación sea tan mala...

Natasha ignoró su tono ácido esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Oíste los rumores sobre Francia? Parece que llegará una enorme compañía de teatro a París.

—Todo el mundo sabe de los rumores— aseveró el doctor, con marcado acento alemán y pensando muy bien en cada palabra antes de hablar—. Pero nada es seguro.

—Sé que sí. Lo confirmó uno de mis amigos— aseveró Natasha, cruzando las piernas para recargarse más cómodamente en el escritorio del doctor.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes antes de la presentación?— preguntó éste, volviendo al alemán.

—Mi amigo dijo que dos meses— Natasha siguió hablando en ruso—. Tenemos que irnos antes de eso.

— ¿Y el águila?

—Deberá volar a casa— contestó, también volviendo al alemán—. Por eso espero que su ala sane lo antes posible. Cuento con eso.

— ¿Y si eso no pasa?

—Pasará. Es un ave fuerte— sentenció la espía rusa, levantándose para volver a ponerse los guantes— Por cierto, tengo unas nuevas pinturas para tus amigos del museo. Podrías pasar a verlas más tardes para enviarlas.

—Me parece perfecto. Así podré revisar el ala rota de tu nueva mascota.

oOo

—Bien Steve, es hora de que te muevas un poco— dijo Wanda mientras entraba en la habitación, chocando las manos para apurarlo. Y el soldado americano reaccionó enderezando la espalda abruptamente por la sorpresa, ahogando un siseo de dolor.

— ¡Wanda!— reclamó, tratando de cubrirse con una manta, a pesar de que vestía una camiseta sin mangas. Sin embargo, se relajó ante la mirada ingenua de la adolescente y suspiró— Ya te dije que debes golpear. No es correcto que entres a la habitación de un hombre sin llamar antes.

—Te lo dije, tonta— la regañó Pietro, entrando tras ella con sábanas limpias en los brazos— Lo siento, Steve. Mi hermana es una torpe sin modales.

— ¡Tú eres el torpe!— contestó Wanda, sacándole la lengua a su hermano, pero sonriéndole a Steve a modo de disculpa— También lo siento, Steve. La próxima vez golpearé, lo prometo— aseguró, ayudándole a quitarse las sábanas de encima— A ver, déjanos ayudarte.

—Está bien. No es necesario...

—No puedes quedarte en esa cama para siempre— sentenció la muchacha, poniendo las manos en sus delgadas caderas— Además necesito cambiar las sábanas. Vamos. ¡Pietro, ayúdame!

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó Pietro, dejando las sábanas sobre una cómoda y entre los dos ayudaron a Steve a levantarse, pasándole sus muletas para que pudiera moverse libremente por la casa mientras ellos limpiaban.

Steve se levantó y trató de no estorbar demasiado. Ya era mucho todo lo que esos dos chicos hacían por él, alimentándolo, ayudándole a asearse y vestirse, no quería darles más problemas. Así que aprovechó el momento para recorrer un poco más la casa de Natasha.

Aunque no podía bajar las escaleras se dedicó a estirar los músculos caminando por el corredor de la segunda planta, yendo y viniendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que se percató de que a su izquierda, al final del corredor, había una puerta por la que entraba una gran cantidad de luz solar. La puerta lo llevaba a cuatro escalones que lo separaban de lo que parecía ser un altillo, así que con algo de dificultad subió con sus muletas.

El sol que se filtraba por un enorme ventanal triangular se sintió extrañamente cálido sobre su piel, tan agradable como el sol de Coney Island en verano. Steve ahogó un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento, abriéndolos de inmediato al escuchar una suave exhalación que no había sido suya. Y entonces volteó hacia su derecha, dándose cuenta de que Natasha también estaba allí, sentada frente a un lienzo en blanco con una rodilla en el pecho, rodeada de limones cortados y pasando una pluma sobre él como si estuviera escribiendo, aunque nada se marcaba sobre la tela. Sin embargo, ella se veía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, tanto así que parecía no importarle que sus pies estuvieran descalzos, y su cabello atado en un moño suelto y desprolijo. Steve se sorprendió ante eso, pues nunca la había visto tan desarreglada, pero aun así se veía hermosa, tanto que no pudo dejar de mirarla. Y Natasha, cuando lo vio parado tras ella, sonrió, sin dejar de escribir palabras invisibles.

— ¿Vienes a ayudarme, americano?— le preguntó, sobresaltándolo un momento.

—Me llamo Steve— respondió el susodicho, cansino, usando sus muletas para caminar hasta ella, pero Natasha no dejó su tarea al verlo acercarse. No se movió ni intentó ayudarle al ver que tenía algunas dificultades. Sólo siguió con su trabajo, como si él no estuviera allí.

El hombre de América tomó asiento en una silla de madera, que crujió como protesta bajo su peso, y la observó durante unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que en la parte posterior del lienzo en el que ella escribía había un óleo de un bonito paisaje con un lago y una pareja en bote.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa pintura?— preguntó sin poder contenerse, haciendo que Natasha se detuviera un momento y lo buscara con la mirada por encima del lienzo, sonriendo de lado antes de volver a lo que hacía.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías ser menos curioso. Vivirías más.

—No puedo evitarlo. Así somos en Brooklyn— soltó el soldado, y la joven mujer rió. Tenía una hermosa risa, y Steve se avergonzó de pensar en ello—. ¿Tú pintaste eso?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? — insistió, logrando que Natasha lo mirara una vez más por sobre el lienzo, levantando una ceja con sorpresa.

—Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad?

—No, señorita. Ni siquiera sé lo que significa eso— bromeó Steve, haciendo que la espía riera otra vez.

¡Dios, como le gustaba su risa!

—Escribo un mensaje para los Aliados— respondió tranquilamente, sacándolo una vez más de sus pensamientos— Así es como les paso información.

— ¿A eso te dedicas? — preguntó, perplejo, pues si bien ya imaginaba que Natasha era una espía, nunca habían hablado de eso— ¿Eres parte de la resistencia?

—Trabajo para quien me pague mejor; pero contra los nazis no me importaría hacerlo gratis— contestó ella— ¿Quieres ver cómo funciona?

—Sí— Steve estiró el cuello, todavía sin poder ver nada escrito en el lienzo, reparando en otra cosa—. ¿Y para qué son los limones?

— ¿Nunca jugaste con tinta invisible de pequeño? — inquirió Natasha, y él ladeó la cabeza, igual que un niño confundido.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Natasha se levantó de su asiento sin acomodarse la falda, haciendo que Steve se diera la vuelta de inmediato.

—Ven, déjame mostrarte— dijo ella, tomando una papel en blanco y su pincel. Steve se levantó nuevamente para ir hasta la mesa donde Natasha se recargaba y la vio escribir sobre el papel, aunque de nuevo no aparecía ninguna palabra.

—Allí no hay nada.

—Espera, americano— Natasha, parada junto a él, movió la cabeza para mirarlo por un segundo y después regresó la vista al frente, haciendo que el aroma de su cabello quedara en el aire. Y a Steve le gustó cómo olía, y eso le asustó, pero se distrajo cuando la joven movió la hoja de papel frente a sus ojos, como esperando que se secara—. Está listo— anunció tras unos segundos, y el soldado frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Espera y verás— Natasha se movió por la habitación, y de un cajón sacó cerillos y una vela; encendió ésta y regresó junto a Steve, poniendo la vela sobre la mesa, y con mucho cuidado pasó la hoja sobre la pequeña llama, logrando que después de unos pocos segundos como por arte de magia apareciera la palabra "hola" escrita en inglés. Y Steve parpadeó, confundido y maravillado.

— ¡Wow! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¡¿Es magia?!

—Tranquilo, soldado. ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?— se burló, haciendo sonrojar a Steve, cosa que le pareció algo tierna así que decidió ser un poco más indulgente con él— Y no es magia. Es ciencia.

— ¿Tú lo inventaste?

—No, pero fue mi idea usar la técnica para transmitir mensajes a través de pinturas. Es más seguro que usar cables o cartas. Además, los nazis aman el arte y rara vez destruyen o retienen pinturas que entran o salen de Alemania.

—Vaya... Eres muy inteligente.

—Lo sé.

—Y además humilde.

—Extremadamente— Natasha siguió su broma, dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que Steve la había visto esbozar, y, una vez más, se quedó prendado de ella.

—Pero... ¿De ésta forma no se queman las pinturas?— volvió al tema principal, frunciendo los labios con intriga.

—Sí, lo hacen.

—Oh— Steve echó un vistazo a todos los lienzos que había en la habitación, lo que le daba a entender que aún había varios mensajes por escribir— Lástima. Son pinturas muy hermosas.

—Lo sé. Pero todos debemos hacer sacrificios— suspiró la bella mujer, volviendo a su lugar frente al lienzo que escribía, cruzando los tobillos para volver a su trabajo— Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? Wanda dice que has estado comiendo bien.

—Sí— respondió, algo apenado— Me siento mucho mejor, aunque mi pierna sigue molestando, pero espero poder volver con los míos y dejar de molestarla pronto.

—No me molestas— afirmó Natasha, mirándolo fijamente—. Al menos eres agradable a la vista— le dijo en tono sugerente, haciendo sonrojar a Steve, lo que la hizo reír— Eres un niño, Steve.

Él clavó los expresivos ojos azules en los suyos una vez más, sonriendo nuevamente.

— ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Llamarme por mi nombre— rió el muchacho— Me gusta como suena con tu acento. Desde hace meses sólo lo escucho con ése extraño acento alemán... Incluso en Wanda y Pietro. Se siente un poco raro a veces. Me hace extrañar...

— ¿A tu país?

—A mis amigos— la corrigió, hablando con completa honestidad—. Mis compañeros. Mi hogar. Me hace recordar que mi deber es estar allá afuera con ellos.

―Steve...

—Debo regresar con mi unidad― fue directo al asunto, haciendo que Natasha frunciera el ceño―. Ya llevo casi dos meses aquí, y mientras sigo recostado en esa cama mi amigos siguen en el campo de batalla. No tengo tiempo que perder― anunció, logrando que la espía rusa bufara, frunciendo aún más las cejas.

—Mira, no es tan fácil, ¿entiendes? Debes tener en cuenta tu condición. Estás en Alemania ahora. Aquí no hay territorio neutral. El coronel Schmidt emitió una orden de captura por todo el país, y con esas heridas no podrás llegar lejos...

— ¿Y cuánto más debo esperar?― Steve alzó la voz, sorprendiéndola por la vehemencia con la que hablaba ahora― Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del campo; casi sesenta días aquí encerrado. Los he contado.

—Sí, sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de morir en más de una ocasión.

― ¡Pero estoy bien ahora, señorita Natasha! ¡Sólo necesito volver con los míos!

Natasha lo observó de pies a cabeza. El americano parecía fuerte. Si pie, aunque apenas le habían quitado el yeso, parecía haberse recuperado bien, y Steve parecía poder moverse libremente.

Steve parecía tener una fuerza de voluntad mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra que hubiese visto. Incluso más que la suya propia.

—Está bien— dijo al fin, levantándose de su asiento— Pero verás a un doctor primero. Es mi última palabra.

oOo

Dos días después de aquella conversación, Natasha se presentó en casa con un hombre que Steve nunca antes había visto.

Aunque al principio se sintió naturalmente desconfiado, decidió que si Natasha confiaba en él entonces era de fiar, y mientras pensaba en eso intentó relajarse, viendo como el hombre delgado y de gruesas gafas se paraba delante de él con una sonrisa amable.

—Steve, él es el doctor Banner— lo presentó Natasha, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su acompañante, quien amplió su sonrisa—. Es un amigo de confianza. Él fue quien te puso ése yeso mientras ardías en fiebre.

—Es un placer, capitán— dijo el hombre, extendiéndole una mano tan amistosa como su sonrisa, que Steve aceptó, y hablando en un perfecto inglés, con algo de acento británico—. Soy el doctor Robert Bruce Banner. Pero los amigos sólo me llaman Bruce.

— ¿Banner? ¿Es alemán? — no pudo evitar preguntar Steve, sacando a flote su innata desconfianza en los germanos. Sin embargo, el doctor solamente sonrió.

—No todos somos malos— contestó con calma, haciendo que el americano bajara la mirada con pena.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. No quise sonar grosero, doctor. Sé que usted me ha ayudado mucho también, pero mi situación actual no es…

—Lo entiendo, Steve. ¿Puedo llamarte Steve, verdad? Pietro me dijo que ese era tu nombre.

—Por supuesto— asintió el americano, relajándose un poco más. El doctor Banner parecía ser realmente una buena persona

—Bien Steve, déjame ver esa pierna— con gran profesionalismo, el doctor le pidió que se recostara para comenzar con su revisión, y Steve obedeció, respondiendo a todas las preguntas de Bruce acerca de su hogar, sus amigos, su familia; era un hombre agradable, y parecía que le gustaba conversar, o al menos parecía muy curioso respecto a su vida.

— ¿Y cuál es su diagnóstico, Doc? —preguntó Steve tras recomendarle a cuáles juegos de Coney Island debía subir cuando visitara su país. Entonces el doctor Banner sonrió y observó a Natasha, que le devolvió el gesto mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Pues te ves mucho que la última vez. Sobre todo porque ahora estás consciente—informó el hombre, tomándole el pulso para luego escuchar su corazón— Todo bien por aquí. Y tú pierna también parece lista para quitarle esa estorbosa férula. ¿Me alcanzas mi maletín, Pietro? — pidió, siendo interrumpido por la ansiosa voz de Steve.

— ¿Cree que estoy listo para regresar al campo? — preguntó, haciendo que el doctor Banner lo mirara fijamente, torciendo los labios con algo de escepticismo.

—Físicamente, es posible— admitió—. Sanas muy rápido. Sin embargo, aún recuperado no lo aconsejaría. Los controles en las fronteras se han intensificado desde que el teniente Rumlow quedó a cargo, y nada ni nadie sale o entra de Alemania sin que él lo sepa; sin contar que nuestro querido teniente disfruta especialmente de cazar soldados aliados.

Steve frunció el ceño, sentándose con la espalda muy recta.

—Encontraré la forma. Ya me enfrenté a Rumlow una vez y pude escapar.

—Sí, con dos balas en el cuerpo— apostilló Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo— aseguró, frunciendo las cejas rubias—. Sé que puedo. Y si me ayudan…

—En ese caso— lo interrumpió el médico— tienes mi permiso. Solo te quitaré la férula y haremos algo de terapia para asegurarnos de que tus músculos no hayan sufrido ningún daño— anunció, cosa que Steve agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Natasha fruncía mucho más el ceño.

—Bruce— llamó, haciendo que el doctro se girara nuevamente hacia ella— ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?

—Claro. Enseguida regreso— aseguró, siguiendo a la espía hacia el corredor.

— ¿De verdad vas a dejar que lo haga? — Natasha no se anduvo con rodeos.

El doctor Banner bufó.

—No veo porqué no. Físicamente se encuentra bien, y no soy yo quien quiere retenerlo.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios, sin duda nada feliz con esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué como médico no hiciste un juramento?

—Él ya es un adulto, Natasha—suspiró Bruce—. Es fuerte y su estado es saludable, puede hacer lo que quiera. Y si tanto quieres que se quede pues átalo a tu cama.

—Eso podría funcionar— Natasha apretó los labios mientras encendía un cigarillo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte del doctor.

—No te enojes conmigo, Nat. Steve es un soldado nato, y si quiere regresar a su guerra, ni tú ni yo podremos impedírselo, y lo sabes— dijo, y después los dos regresaron con Steve, que como un niño obediente esperaba sentado en la cama el veredicto de Natasha.

—Saldrás en tres días con Pietro— anunció la espía, sin rodeos—; le diré que te lleve hacia la frontera con Suiza, y de ahí podrás ir con tu regimiento. Además te conseguiré los documentos, cortesía del Gobierno ruso— anunció, dándose la vuelta para salir otra vez de la habitación.

—Gracias.

Natasha se detuvo al escuchar la tímida voz de Steve, y se dio la vuelta otra vez, mirándolo con una seriedad que nunca había mostrado antes.

—No las des hasta que estés fuera de Alemania— sentenció, saliendo de allí sin volver a mirar atrás.

oOo

Natasha despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo como la angustia le cerraba la garganta, ahogando el grito que luchaba por salir. No obstante, era incapaz de recordar lo que la había alterado. Solo podía ver imágenes borrosas y confusas de un sueño olvidado.

Bostezando, releyó las cartas que seguían sobre la mesa de noche antes de ponerlas dentro de un tazón de bronce para quemarlas. Clint no decía mucho, solo que había demasiado movimiento de la resistencia, pero no explicaba porqué ni para qué. Además de eso le infirmaba que los británicos no tenían de momento órdenes para ella, ya que con Schmidt todavía en París y Rumlow en Berlín su fuente de trabajo era bastante limitada. Por eso debía ser paciente y esperar; solo eso podía hacer.

De pronto, mientras veía las llamas consumiendo las cartas escritas en tinta invisible, escuchó ruidos en el corredor.

El día por fin había llegado, así que se apresuró a comenzar con lo planeado.

Los pasos presurosos de Wanda y Pietro se oyeron desde antes que despuntara el alba, corriendo de un lado a otro, cuidando de cada detalle de la huída del americano.

Natasha también hizo su parte; se levantó temprano y preparó los documentos holandeses que Banner, su mediador con la Unión y con la misma resistencia, le había hecho llegar la tarde anterior, y esperó junto a su cama hasta que escuchó los pesados y desiguales pasos de Steve fuera de su habitación, seguidos de tres suaves golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante— concedió, esperando una intromisión emotiva y dramática, pero el soldado abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza, inseguro, como pidiendo permiso otra vez. Entonces, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreírle, dándole su permiso con ese gesto.

Steve, tímido, entró y cerró la puerta suavemente. Aunque había cambiado su seductor uniforme verde por un sencillo traje marrón bajo un abrigo de lana se veía muy apuesto y masculino, pero aun así seguía habiendo inseguridad en su rostro.

—Sólo quería...quería pasar a decir adiós― le dijo, bajando la mirada con algo de pena. Y la espía quiso reír, pero se contuvo.

—Está bien― respondió Natasha, levantándose y extendiéndole el sobre con sus nuevos papeles y el permiso para salir de Alemania―. Ten. Tu nuevo nombre es Stefan Höffler, así que ten mucho cuidado de aprender a decirlo bien.

―Lo sé. Wanda y Pietro me han estado ayudando a practicar el acento. E incluso aprendí un poco de alemán― sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo, dando un paso hacia ella para recibir los papeles, y volviendo a retrocederlos. Después guardó silencio un momento, mirando fijamente sus nuevos y relucientes zapatos negros, hasta que tomó valor y se decidió a volver a hablarle— Señorita Natasha, yo...— comenzó, y cuando alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Natasha, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando veía a Peggy, pero ignoró ese sentimiento— Quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí sin siquiera conocerme— murmuró, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Es usted una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y quiero...

De repente, a mitad de aquel discurso, Natasha se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Steve tensó todo su cuerpo en el acto, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar ella ya lo había soltado.

—Hablas mucho— le dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás—Cuídate, soldado— le dedicó una última sonrisa, sacando a Steve de su estupefacción. Y en ese momento el soldado le regresó el gesto y elevó la mano izquierda hacia su sien en un saludo militar.

—Jamás la olvidaré— admitió cuando ella le dio la espalda. Natasha entonces rió, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo sé— dijo, y desapareció de su vista. Fue sólo entonces que Steve cayó en cuenta de que esa sería la última vez que la vería, pero también supo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ellos vivían en lados opuestos del planeta, en mundos distintos. Lo mejor era que cada uno regresara a su propia vida. O eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo, y después suspiró, tocándose los labios con un dedo sin darse cuenta.

Tal vez era mejor así, por Peggy. Él volvería a la guerra; tal vez lo enviarían a casa; se casaría con Peggy, tendrían hijos y Natasha sería sólo un bonito y distante recuerdo, porque sabía que era muy probable que nunca volviera a verla. Así debía ser.

Sus destinos simplemente no estaban entrelazados.

O eso creía él.

...

Wanda le dio un fuerte abrazo y una bolsa con comida para varios días. Pietro le obsequió un cuchillo que había pertenecido a su padre para que lo usara en caso de tener que defenderse, y Steve le prometió regresárselo cuando la guerra acabara. Ya no volvió a ver a Natasha, aunque la buscaba en cada rincón de la casa mientras bajaba las escaleras por última vez.

Todo estaba listo para su partida. Pietro había encendido el motor de su motocicleta y esperaba. Steve se subió en el carro del copiloto, teniendo cuidado con su pierna, que apenas se recuperaba de la fractura, y tras un último abrazo de Wanda y una última mirada a la casa de Natasha él y Pietro condujeron lejos del pueblo, en dirección al sur.

El viaje hasta la frontera les llevó dos horas, llegando a primera hora de la mañana, cuando los soldados aún no habían abierto el paso. Había varias personas esperando en una larga fila, la mayoría hombres que debían estar de paso, unas pocas familias y algunas mujeres con un acento extraño que viajaban en grupo, todos con sus pasaportes nazis en la mano, y atentos a cada ruido que oían, igual que esos ratones asustadizos que corrían de un lado a otro en el puerto de su hogar.

Pietro se detuvo a un lado del camino y apagó el motor de su motocicleta. A Steve ese suave ronroneo mecánico, por un momento, le recordó a la Harley de su padre recorriendo las interminables calles de Brooklyn, pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos cuando Pietro quitó la llave y bajó para ayudarle, quitándose el casco y las gafas, hasta que el soldado lo detuvo.

—Pietro, será mejor que siga solo en adelante— anunció, y el adolescente frunció el ceño, sin comprender su actitud.

—Pero no hablas bien el alemán— le recordó, confuso.

Steve solo sonrió.

—Amigo, soy irlandés. No hay nada sobre la buena tierra del Señor a lo que no pueda adaptarme— dijo, estrechando su mano— Fue un placer haberte conocido. Y gracias por todo— amplió su sonrisa, dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda—. Sé que nunca quisiste ser mi niñero, pero lo hiciste de todas formas. Por eso sé que eres un buen chico, Pietro. Cuídate mucho. Y cuida mucho a Wanda y a la señorita Natasha— pidió, y Pietro, que había escuchado sus palabras con ojos bien abiertos, bajó la mirada, aunque Steve aun así pudo notar que luchaba por contener las lágrimas, y se sintió profundamente conmovido por ello.

Y entonces, tan de improviso como Natasha, Pietro se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo igual que un niño pequeño que despide a su mejor amigo, tal y como Wanda había hecho al menos media docena de veces antes de que salieran de la casa.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Steve— dijo el joven tras separarse, sorbiéndose disimuladamente la nariz—. Solo enséñale tus papeles y baja la mirada. Según tu pasaporte eres holandés, así que no digas nada.

—Lo sé. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Escribiré cuando llegue, como le prometí a tu hermana, y veré la forma de que reciban esa carta— le dijo, dándose la vuelta, pero volviéndose de inmediato— Ah, Pietro. Si algún día tú y Wanda llegan a América, pueden buscarme. Sólo vayan a Brooklyn y pregunten por mí o Bucky Barnes. No hay nadie allí que no nos conozca.

Pietro asintió, limpiándose el rostro con una mano que después usó para despedirse. Sin embargo, antes de que Steve pudiera siquiera alejarse dos pasos lo detuvo:

—Steve— llamó, y el soldado, una vez más, se dio la vuelta, notando a Pietro muy serio— Si algo sale mal...— el adolescente vaciló, pero sólo por un momento— Si algo pasa, regresaré al río, y esperaré allí hasta mediodía— anunció—. Aunque espero que no regreses, pero en caso de...ahí estaré— dijo, y Steve parpadeó. Sabía que Pietro era un muchacho muy inteligente, y que siempre pensaba bien en cada detalle, lo había aprendido durante los casi sesenta días que habían compartido, por eso no quiso preocuparse ni ser negativo, así que le sonrió una vez más y se despidió por última vez. Y mientras la figura de Pietro comenzaba a hacerse pequeña por el horizonte, Steve pensó en lo mucho que extrañaría las peleas entre él y su hermana; en lo mucho que los extrañaría a ambos, tal vez porque él nunca había tenido hermanos (sin contar a Bucky, claro, pues aunque lo quería como a uno no los unía ningún lazo sanguíneo) pero pensó que de haberlos tenido hubieran sido como ellos. En tan poco tiempo había llegado a querer a esos dos niños como a dos ruidosos hermanos menores, y pensó honestamente en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a verlos algún día.

Sin embargo, mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo llevando a los mellizos de paseo a Coney Island los soldados nazis abrieron la frontera, y las personas en la fila comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, instándolo a imitarlos.

Había casi un kilómetro y tres controles fronterizos entre el y la libertad, así que Steve procuró mantenerse tranquilo y sonriente, avanzando tras las demás personas sin apuro, a pesar de que le urgía salir de Alemania, y de que por dentro le aterraba la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

—Papeles— en el poco alemán que había aprendido, Steve entendió muy bien aquella palabra. Callado y manteniendo la vista baja, entregó sus papeles al soldado del primer control que los había solicitado y esperó ansiosamente— Siga adelante— ordenó el hombre, devolviéndole los documentos sin siquiera mirarlo, y entonces el corazón del hombre de América volvió a latir.

—Gracias— contestó, imitando lo mejor que pudo el acento que Wanda y su hermano le habían enseñado, y rápidamente (o tanto como pudo con una pierna que acababa de recuperarse de una fractura) avanzó hacia el siguiente control. Esa vez el movimiento fue más lento, porque además de los documentos los soldados requisaban las pertenencias de los viajeros. Steve sólo cargaba consigo una maleta con una manta, la comida de Wanda y una muda de ropa, así que no debía preocuparse más que por el cuchillo que llevaba bien escondido en su espalda. Además, para evitar llamar la atención más de la cuenta, se metió entre medio de un grupo de gente más o menos de su altura y complexión, logrando pasar el segundo control con éxito debido a la prisa que los guardias parecían tener por terminar con su trabajo.

Y entonces pudo permitirse, por un momento, suspirar con alivio.

Solo una última parada y estaría a salvo.

Todo el proceso de control migratorio demoró casi una hora de angustiante espera, y ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al inicio de la fila cuando un brillante Mercedes-Benz negro se detuvo a un lado del camino, haciendo que todos los soldados detuvieran sus tareas para pararse muy erguidos y saludar al recién llegado. Steve los vio pararse en fila para recibir a quien fuera que acababa de llegar y suspiró con frustración. Sólo tenía a cinco personas entre él y Suiza. Pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando la puerta trasera del Mercedes se abrió, y por ella Brock Rumlow bajó del vehículo, con su impecable uniforme gris y sus relucientes botas e insignias de guerra brillando bajo el resplandeciente sol de la mañana. Steve se paralizó al instante, y de inmediato volvió a bajar la cabeza. Rumlow no sólo era el encargado de cazarlo, sino que por semanas había sido su torturador personal en el centro de prisioneros en Stuttgart, así que no había duda de que conocía su rostro.

En ése momento, tras intercambiar algunas palabras con los soldados fronterizos, Rumlow puso las manos en la espalda y ordenó reanudar los controles bajo su atenta mirada, pero Steve se detuvo de inmediato. Si seguía avanzando el soldado lo reconocería.

De pronto fue como si el tiempo corriera más lento, o tal vez la adrenalina corría con más fuerza por sus venas. Ya no podía avanzar, no podía arriesgarse a volver a ese centro de torturas, aunque quizá ni siquiera iría allí, tal vez Rumlow le dispararía en la cabeza apenas lo reconociera.

No tenía muchas opciones. Debía pensar en algo, y debía hacerlo ya.

— ¡Pasaportes! ¡Dense prisa!— gritó uno de los soldados cuando ya sólo quedaban tres personas delante de Steve, y fue en ese instante que el americano recordó las palabras de Pietro, y tomó su decisión: lo mejor sería regresar e intentar huir otro día, cuando Rumlow no estuviera cerca. Así que empezó a retroceder lentamente, sin dejar de ocultarse entre las personas, alejándose voluntariamente de su propia libertad, pero también de una muerte segura.

...

Brock Rumlow se acomodó la gorra y levantó la vista, frustrado.

Controlar a un montón de campesinos y comerciantes no era precisamente la tarea que hubiera esperado desempeñar ése día, pero Schmidt aún quería hacerle pagar el haber perdido la pista del americano. Y debía obedecer sus órdenes. Al menos hasta que lograra meterle una bala en la cabeza.

Al menos había podido salir de Berlín, pensó con gran alivio, imaginándose esa misma noche en brazos de Natasha.

Natasha... ¡Ah, la hermosa Natasha!

Ninguna mujer había sabido complacerlo en la cama como ella, y ninguna otra había logrado meterse tan profundo en sus pensamientos. Rumlow nunca había amado nada ni a nadie, pero lo que sentía por esa mujer se le antojó muy parecido a eso. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, tenerla atada a su cama, someterla una y otra vez y escuchar sus gemidos de placer, pero entonces pensaba en que ella debía gemir de la misma forma para Schmidt, y todo ese deseo se convertía en ansias por hacerle daño.

Cuando Schmidt estuviera fuera del camino ella sería libre de elegir, y Brock sabía que lo elegiría a él. Debía hacerlo, le convenía, porque si Natasha no sería para él, entonces no sería de nadie.

Con eso en mente, mientras echaba un vistazo general a la multitud de viajeros, de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien armaba un pequeño escollo en la fila. Un hombre rubio se había dado la vuelta e intentaba avanzar en dirección contraria en medio de todo el gentío, provocando un verdadero tumulto debido a su tamaño y altura. Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención, decidiendo que debía ser algún comerciante suizo que iba de regreso a su país, pero entonces algo captó su atención: el hombre cogeaba, y parecía que de la pierna izquierda, algo a lo que normalmente no le hubiera dado importancia, pero Rumlow decidió que en ése momento la tenía, y mucho.

— ¡Hey, tú!— exclamó, y el hombre rubio se detuvo, pero en ningún momento dejó de darle la espalda. Segunda cosa sospechosa— ¡Date la vuelta!— ordenó en alemán, pero el hombre no obedeció. Así que, con una seña, Rumlow le indicó a los dos soldados que lo acompañaban que fueran por él— Dije que te des la vuelta, americano— dijo en inglés, y entonces el hombre musculoso volteó al fin, mostrándole su pálido rostro.

Y el teniente contuvo la respiración, presa del odio.

—Tú…— susurró, demasiado turbado durante varios segundos, hasta que fue capaz de volver a hablar:— ¡Atrápenlo!— exclamó, haciendo que sus hombres sacaran sus armas, y que todas las personas de la fila se tiraran al suelo, pero el americano, siendo más rápido, golpeó a los soldados con su equipaje y en medio de la confusión de gritos y personas corriendo en todas direcciones consiguió salirse del camino y correr hacia el bosque.

— ¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡Disparen!— bramó Rumlow mientras sacaba su arma del estuche, disparándole a una mujer que en medio de la confusión osó atravesarse en su camino.

Los soldados empezaron a disparar, pero ya era tarde, porque el americano había logrado meterse entre los árboles.

— ¡Síganlo!— ordenó el teniente a viva voz, empezando él mismo a correr hacia el bosque mientras seguía disparando.

Ese maldito americano no se le escaparía dos veces.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Después de meses de no actualizar al fin pude terminar el capítulo, pero tuve que cortarlo en la parte más interesante jaja**

 **Espero poder subir la continuación pronto, para que todos sepan qué pasará con Steve.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Su buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


	5. IV Helmut Zemo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Capitán América no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **IV**

 **Helmut Zemo**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Wanda suspiró, apretando los párpados con fuerza mientras dejaba su bicicleta sobre los adoquines de la acera y se ajustaba la bufanda al cuello, soplándose las manos para calentarlas un poco, sin poder evitar que éstas temblaran ligeramente. Aún se sentía demasiado tensa, y hubiera preferido mil veces no salir de la casa sin noticias de Pietro y Steve, pero la señorita Natasha había insistido en que tenían que mantener la rutina para no levantar sospechas, y eso significaba hacer lo mismo que todos los días sin que se notara lo asustada y preocupada que se encontraba ante el incierto futuro de su hermano y el soldado americano. Sin embargo, Wanda sabía que estaba ayudando al estar allí, así que levantó la cabeza y esbozó su usual sonrisa simpática para los comerciantes de la ciudad, yendo primero por el pan fresco del día, como ella y Pietro hacían todas las mañanas.

—¡Wanda! —el panadero, un alemán de cara bondadosa y escaso cabello rubio, le sonrió al verla entrar en su tienda— ¿Hoy haces las compras sola?

—Buenos días, señor Lutz— respondió, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que era actuar con 'normalidad' —Sí. Pietro tuvo que ir a Stuttgart por asuntos de la señorita Romanoff, así que yo tengo que ocuparme de todo —suspiró, fingiendo una molestia que perfectamente pudo disimular su nerviosismo —Pero verá que la próxima vez lo mandaré a él solo a hacer las compras para que vea cómo se siente —frunció el ceño, observando la mercancía con ojo crítico mientras el señor Lutz sonreía —¿Por qué hay tan poca variedad? ¿Acaso llego demasiado tarde?— preguntó la muchacha tras revisar los anaqueles, verdaderamente sorprendida al echar una mirada a su alrededor y percatarse por primera vez de que la tienda estaba casi vacía, a excepción por unos cuantos bollos y tres hogazas de pan.

El panadero entonces suspiró, y su mirada azulada se cargó de una extraña melancolía.

—Son los recortes, pequeña. Ya casi no hay trigo en el país. Ni cebada, ni granos...

—¡Oh! —Esa vez, Wanda no tuvo que disimular su sorpresa. Esa noticia en verdad la desconcertó, e incluso hizo que sus rodillas temblaran levemente —¿Tan mal está la cosa? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, y el señor Lutz suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera responder una fuerte risotada los distrajo a ambos, haciéndolos mirar hacia la calle, donde un grupo de soldados se había instalado junto a un buzón con sus rifles en las manos, de seguro para descansar.

Wanda los vio reír y frunció el ceño. Claro que esa no era una escena poco habitual, pero no dejaba de ser incómoda, sobre todo para una mujer sola, y ella nunca antes había estado en la ciudad sin Pietro, así que empezó a sentirse incómoda.

—Llegaron más esta mañana —comentó el panadero de repente, apretando los dientes gastados y amarillentos —Dicen que sitiarán la ciudad para buscar a un soldado americano que escapó de uno de los campos de prisioneros en Stuttgart...

—¿Un soldado americano? —la joven no pudo evitar el pavor en su voz al pensar en Steve, pero por suerte el panadero pareció interpretarlo como algo natural.

—Lo sé. Parece una locura, ¿verdad? Ese hombre ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí, pero los soldados siguen atormentándonos.

—Sí, si es astuto ya debió haberse ido de Alemania —murmuró, tratando, una vez más, de esconder su miedo —Llevaré seis bollos y una hogaza de pan, por favor. Todavía debo comprar los vegetales.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció el hombre mientras ponía el pedido en una bolsa de papel, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a los soldados que ahora habían bajado sus rifles para fumar.

—Oh, no. Estaré bien, señor Lutz —respondió la muchacha, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose extraña por andar en el pueblo sin Pietro, pero nunca le había gustado darle preocupaciones a los demás, así que solo sonrió —Que tenga buen día.

—Igualmente, Wanda. Saluda a tu hermano de mi parte.

Wanda le dedicó una última sonrisa como despedida, pasando la bolsa de papel de un brazo a otro antes de salir de la tienda. Fue un momento incómodo. Al hacer sonar la campanilla de la puerta los tres soldados se giraron automáticamente hacia ella y guardaron silencio, mirándola de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo mientras la joven Maximoff, con tanta seguridad como le fue posible con esos tres pares de ojos extraños sobre ella, bajó la mirada y caminó directamente hacia su bicicleta, poniendo el pan en el canasto para salir de allí lo antes posible hacia la verdulería.

—Buenos días, hermosa señorita —le dijo uno de los soldados; era joven, de cabello rojizo, delgado y un poco desgarbado. El uniforme de la SS sin duda resaltaba sus facciones, pero tenía los modales de un fanático campesino. No obstante, Wanda lo ignoró y sujetando su bicicleta fue directo a la verdulería, donde la situación no era mucho mejor que en la panadería, pues con el invierno los vegetales también escaseaban, a pesar de que aún no había caído la primer nevada. Aun así consiguió unas manzanas bastante decentes y verduras para la sopa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, preciosa? —sobresaltada, Wanda levantó la mirada y apretó los dedos alrededor de la bolsa que guardaba sus compras con nerviosismo. Los tres soldados no solo la habían seguido, sino que se habían parado delante de ella, cortándole el paso, y cuando los ignoró una vez más e intentó caminar hacia su bicicleta, uno de ellos se puso delante otra vez, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¿Pero qué hace una chica tan linda como tú sola por aquí? —le dijo, estirando una mano hasta que sus dedos grandes y largos casi rozaron los suyos, haciendo que Wanda quitara su mano casi con violencia, haciéndolo reír —Tranquila, niña. No vamos a hacerte daño. Solo queremos conversar contigo...

—Por favor, déjeme pasar —pidió, tratando de ocultar tanto la repulsión que esos hombres le causaban como su temor.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —otro de los soldados, el más bajito y robusto, intentó revisar sus compras, haciendo que Wanda se abrazara con más fuerza a ella, retrocediendo y chocando contra el pecho del tercer soldado, que había empezado a reír junto a sus amigos mientras le quitaba la bolsa de las manos, sacando una manzana que limpió contra su chaqueta.

—¡No...! —Wanda intentó arrebatarle la fruta, pero el joven levantó el brazo, poniéndola fuera de su alcance y haciendo reír a sus amigos una vez más al mismo tiempo que Wanda sentía sus mejillas arder, y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de rabia —Por favor...

—Te la regresaré si me das un beso —propuso el soldado regordete, tomándola con brusquedad por el brazo para obligarla a acercarse a él, haciendo que Wanda gimiera con dolor e impotencia, tratando de liberarse sin éxito hasta que una cuarta persona se hizo presente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, soldados? —preguntó con voz calmada, y hasta simpática, y aunque Wanda no pudo ver al quien había hablado, los otros tres hombres sí lo hicieron, y el que la sostenía la soltó de inmediato, parándose muy erguido de pronto.

—¡Señor! —exclamaron a coro, emulando el típico y respetuoso saludo militar alemán. Wanda, al verse liberada, se limpió la rabia del rostro y miró al recién llegado con febril interés. Era un soldado de rango, eso podía saberlo por los parches e insignias de su impecable uniforme gris, pero, a diferencia del general Schmidt o el teniente Rumlow, era tan joven como un soldado raso, tal vez de la edad de Steve. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un curioso color dorado que nunca había visto en otro nazi. Y de pronto el joven oficial posó esos mismos extraños ojos en ella, y dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus pálidas mejillas mientras le sonreía.

—Buenos días, madame —saludó, tocándose la gorra a modo de saludo; después volvió a endurecer sus facciones, dirigiéndose a los soldados —¿Y bien?

—¡Solamente ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, señor! —dijo el soldado regordete, que todavía tenía la manzana en su mano, pero no por mucho, ya que el suboficial se la quitó, mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Entiendo...Pero la señorita, si no me equivoco, no desea su ayuda, ¿verdad? —preguntó retóricamente, pero aun así Wanda negó con firmeza —¿Ven? Será mejor que regresen a sus puestos.

—¡Sí, señor! —los tres hombres, que volvieron a hablar al unísono, desaparecieron tan rápido que hubiera sido gracioso si Wanda no hubiera seguido tan asustada, ahora por la imponente presencia de ese joven, que volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.

—Oh, disculpe mis modales —musitó, regresándole la manzana mientras se quitaba la gorra e inclinaba levemente la cabeza con educación —¿Se encuentra bien, señorita...?

—Wanda —respondió ella; su corazón seguía acelerado, pues ese hombre, aunque la había defendido, era tan alemán como los otros —Wanda Maximoff, señor.

—Wanda —repitió él, sonriendo suavemente —Verá, señorita Maximoff, los soldados del führer están para cuidarla, pero sería conveniente que no anduviera sola por las calles. Una señorita siempre debería ir acompañada —sonrió con simpatía. La joven Maximoff contuvo el aliento. Naturalmente desconfiaba de todos los nazis, y ese joven, aunque parecía amable y educado, no dejaba de ser uno de ellos.

—Uh... Lo sé. Lo lamento, es que nunca... —Wanda suspiró, mordiéndose la lengua para no darle más información de la necesaria al extraño —Nunca me había pasado nada...

—Ni le pasará. Se lo aseguro —dijo el joven, segundos antes de que una camioneta frenara tras él —Ha sido un placer, fräu Wanda —saludó, extendiéndole la manzana, que Wanda miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse a tomarla.

—Consérvela —pidió, forzándose a sonreír. El soldado entonces parpadeó, retrayendo su brazo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, con una nuev sonrisa.

—Agradezco mucho su generosidad, señorita. Es usted sin duda una buena patriota.

—Siempre es un placer ayudar a nuestros soldados —la joven forzó otra sonrisa, esperando a que él se fuera primero, pero el joven solo se quedó en su lugar, mirándola, a pesar de que el conductor de la camioneta parecía tener prisa. Entonces Wanda decidió poner las compras en su bicicleta y tras reverenciar brevemente al soldado montó el rodado y empezó a alejarse por la calle principal, dándose cuenta, aún a una calle de distancia, que él seguía observándola.

oOo

Natasha estiró los brazos con elegancia sobre su cabeza, dando varias vueltas alrededor del salón con perfecta coordinación hasta que algo falló y cayó al piso de rodillas, soltando un bufido mientras miraba su reflejo cansado en la pared de espejos. Por más que lo intentara, era imposible que pudiera concentrarse.

De repente, la espía se sintió como una novata, tonta e inexperta, y tras levantarse, al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse en posición, empezó a preguntarse si el americano lo habría logrado, en si estaría bien o si había sido una completa estupidez dejar que se fuera tan pronto; ella no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlo ir, y desde esa madrugada, cuando había despertado, tenía el molesto presentimiento de que algo iba muy mal, presentimiento que se veía reforzado por el hecho de que ya casi era mediodía y Pietro aún no había regresado.

El gramófono seguía tocando la música de El lago de los Cisnes, así que Natasha volvió a levantarse y pararse de puntas de pie, bailando la muerte del cisne sin detenerse hasta que escuchó una bocina sonando varias veces, cada vez más cerca de su propiedad; así que rápidamente dejó de ensayar, asomándose a la ventana, viendo la motocicleta de Pietro acercándose a toda velocidad por el camino principal de la finca.

—Maldición —exclamó al ver que Pietro no regresaba solo, sino que lo hacía con un ensangrentado Steve en el cubículo del acompañante, así que sin dudarlo salió de su salón de baile y corrió hacia la entrada —¡Wanda! ¡Wanda, baja rápido! —gritó, pero la adolescente ya estaba en la puerta, corriendo a ayudar a su hermano.

—¡Steve! —exclamó la muchacha, corriendo hacia el americano, pero deteniéndose para comprobar primero que su hermano no estuviera herido también.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamó Pietro al ver sus intenciones, tan exaltado como su hermana mientras ayudaba a Steve a bajar del sidecar.

—Llévenlo a la cocina —ordenó la espía, manteniéndose fría para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, dándoles paso y corriendo tras ellos para despejar la mesa de la cocina, indicándoles que lo recostaran allí. Y Steve se quejó, lo cual era una buena señal porque a pesar de la sangre significaba que no estaba muerto.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —lloriqueó Wanda luego de que ella y su hermano dejaron a Steve sobre la mesa de madera oscura. El soldado estaba consciente y se quejaba de dolor, además estaba cubierto de sangre, pero aun así había podido caminar hasta allí y ayudar a los gemelos con su peso.

—El teniente Rumlow estaba ahí, y reconoció a Steve —informó Pietro mientras sacaba el botiquín de debajo del fregadero para poder ayudar a Natasha a desvestir a Steve.

—¿Te vio a ti? —preguntó la mujer rusa, sin pausar su tarea de cortar la camisa de Steve

—No. Llegó después de que Pietro se había ido —contestó el americano por el chico, ahogando un siseo de dolor cuando Natasha terminó de remover sus ropas para revisar las heridas de su abdomen —Los perdí antes de reencontrarme con Pietro. Pero Rumlow…

—No te preocupes por él —ordenó la espía rusa, limpiando sus heridas con una botella de alcohol para poder revisarlas; y Steve ahogó un siseo de dolor con su puño, solo dejándola hacer —Las balas sólo rozaron, y parece que solo una te atravesó, pero sangra demasiado. Enciende la estufa, Wanda… ¡Wanda! —gritó, sobresaltando a la paralizada muchacha, que seguía mirando la ropa ensangrentada de Steve desde la entrada.

—Estoy bien, Wanda, no te preocupes —anunció el americano, posando sus ojos azules en Wanda y sonriéndole para transmitirle algo de calma. Entonces ella reaccionó al fin, obedeciendo las órdenes de la dueña de casa de inmediato.

—Voy a cauterizar. Muerde esto —sin darle tiempo a negarse, Natasha puso una cuchara de madera en la boca de Steve, presionando la punta ardiente de un cuchillo contra una de sus heridas para acabar con el sangrado. Y Steve mordió la cuchara con fuerza, ahogando un grito de dolor. Su respiración errada y agitada se intensificó; Wanda y Pietro se abrazaron por la impresión y Natasha siguió limpiando las heridas, aunque ya no había nada más para cauterizar. Aún así se tomó varios minutos para hacer bien el trabajo, tan concentrada que no emitió sonido hasta que dio una nueva orden:

—¡Pietro! —exclamó, sobresaltando al muchacho otra vez —Trae las vendas limpias del cuarto de lavado. Wanda, trae mi botiquín personal —ordenó, alcanzando una silla y dejándose caer junto a Steve, que a pesar de todo el dolor aún seguía consciente y sonriendo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño— Diablos. Creo que será muy difícil deshacerme de ti, ¿verdad? —bufó, recargando los codos sobre la mesa.

Steve posó de nuevo su mirada en ella, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

—Así somos en Brooklyn, señorita —dijo en un siseo, e intentó sentarse, pero Natasha no se lo permitió.

—Tranquilo, vaquero. Debo vendar esas heridas primero. Y te daré algo para el dolor.

—Estoy bien —bufó Steve, moviéndose hacia un costado, sin poder contener un nuevo siseo de dolor.

Natasha sonrió brevemente antes de girarse hacia los mellizos a escuchar sus pasos nuevamente cerca.

—Aquí está —Wanda le alcanzó su botiquín personal. Steve notó de reojo que Natasha poseía todo tipo de extrañas medicinas en diferentes frasquitos, con etiquetas escritas seguramente en ruso. Pero había otras cosas que reconoció muy bien, como jeringas y al menos una decena de cápsulas de arsénico. Eso lo sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, porque de repente sintió algo inyectándose en su abdomen, y entonces todo el dolor comenzo a menguar. También conocía esa sensación, era la de la morfina entrando en su sistema.

—Ayúdame con esto —escuchó decir a Natasha, y entre Wanda y ella vendaron su abdomen; luego la espía rusa lo inyectó con otra cosa, pero la morfina había alcanzado tal efecto que Steve ni siquiera reparó en eso.

—¿Debemos llevarlo arriba?

—Wanda y yo nos encargaremos —suspiró Natasha, limpiándose las manos en su falda de ballet antes de levantarse y echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor —Pietro, de seguro quedaron huellas de la motocicleta en el bosque, así que necesito que la limpies. Si los soldados vienen, esa motocicleta nunca salió de ésta propiedad. Y deshazte del sidecar. No puede haber ni un solo rastro de él en la casa. Los nazis ya deben haber comenzado una búsqueda por la región, y no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí. Wanda, llama al doctor Banner , y dile que Steve...

—Dijiste mi nombre... —la débil voz de Steve irrumpió en la charla, y Natasha lo miró brevemente, pero optó por ignorarlo.

—Dile que necesita de su ayuda; después limpien cada gota de sangre que encuentren. Yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

—Sí —respondieron los hermanos Maximoff, luego Pietro salió rápidamente de la cocina, y Wanda se apresuró a ayudarle a levantar al americano y llevarlo escaleras arriba.

—Lo siento... —murmuró éste, poco a poco cayendo en un inevitable sueño como producto de los analgésicos y la morfina.

—Olvídalo e intenta caminar —bufó la espía. Sin embargo, Steve apenas pudo subir las escaleras antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

oOo

Los perros ladraban con fuerza, todos hacia la misma dirección, pero ninguno avanzaba.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¡¿Por qué no avanzan?! —una vez más, Rumlow estaba a un paso de perder la calma.

—Hasta aquí llega el rastro, señor —informó uno de los soldados encargados de los animales usados para rastrillar el área. El teniente entonces apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, acariciando el arma en su cinturón.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —siseó, temblando de rabia —¡¿Que el americano volvió a escapar?! —gritó, sacando su arma y apuntándole al soldado —¡Maldita sea! ¡Traigan a Zemo, ahora!—ordenó, disparando tras el soldado y dándole a uno de los perros; el animal, tras lanzar un sonido lastimero, cayó muerto a los pies de un joven oficial que lo miró fijamente. Acababa de bajar de una camioneta del ejército, y el animal asesinado fue lo primero con lo que se encontró.

El teniente Rumlow entonces bajó su arma y lo observó. Era un hombre joven, de belleza casi angelical, pero con una mirada fría como el mismo clima. Brock Rumlow entonces pareció serenarse al fin y volvió a guardar su revólver mientras el muchacho levantaba la vista del animal y extendía un brazo hacia adelante, parándose muy recto y chocando los talones con un exagerado movimiento.

—¡Heil, Hitler! —exclamó, y Rumlow respondió de la misma forma —¡Sargento Mayor Zemo reportándose al servicio, señor! —dijo después, todavía parado con la espalda recta y la mirada hacia adelante.

Rumlow frunció el ceño.

—Llega tarde —gruñó, y entonces Zemo parpadeó en su dirección, pero muy brevemente.

—Hubo una situación en Berlín, señor. Tuve que retrasar mi salida por orden del führer. Supimos que había dos espías británicos en la ciudad y tuve que encargarme de eso —anunció, con la indiferencia propia de la fama que lo precedía. Y aunque Rumlow seguía molesto, no podía no reconocer el verdadero talento cuando lo veía.

Helmut Zemo era uno de los mejores suboficiales bajo su mando, un joven ambicioso y de gran inteligencia, astuto como ninguno, y un experto rastreador. El teniente sabía que ese muchacho de rostro inocente era un depredador nato, como él, pero Zemo prefería jugar con sus presas en vez de devorarlas, algo que Rumlow secretamente agradecía, porque era eso lo que impedía que estuviera sobre él en rango.

Zemo era talentoso, sí, pero también era un peligro para un oficial en ascenso, así que lo mejor era siempre mantenerlo controlado.

—El maldito americano —gruñó el teniente, en ése ligero y molesto acento británico que a veces le salía cuando se sentía tenso —Lo atrapé intentando escapar a Suiza...

—¿Lo atrapó? —preguntó Zemo, con un tono humorístico que sorprendió a Rumlow, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—El americano escapó por el bosque, y al parecer estos perros inútiles no logran seguirle el rastro —gruñó, sacando su arma nuevamente para dispararle a otro perro que seguía ladrando, pero Zemo se lo impidió, pidiéndole que bajara el revólver con una respetuosa seña.

—No pudo hacerlo a pie —murmuró, arrodillándose para revisar el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde los perros se habían quedado; Zemo se quitó los guantes de piel y acarició la cabeza de dos de los canes que acababa de salvar y estos lamieron su mano, callándose al fin, dóciles. Después, el soldado estiró su brazo para tocar la tierra, frunciendo el ceño — Hay huellas de un vehículo. Tal vez una motocicleta —murmuró, mirando al teniente otra vez, afilando la mirada antes de sacudirse las manos y volver a erguirse —Creo que alguien del pueblo lo está escondiendo.

Rumlow y sus hombres se miraron.

—¿Y eso lo puedes saber con un solo vistazo? —demandó saber, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Helmut Zemo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, señor. Pero he estudiado el caso durante mi viaje, y la única forma de que un soldado extranjero pueda pasar tanto tiempo escondido es porque alguien lo está ayudando —Helmut volvió a ponerse sus guantes y siguió las huellas un par de metros, hasta que llegaron al otro extremo del bosque, desde donde podía verse un camino pavimentado; entonces se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo durante un par de minutos —Señor, ¿en qué dirección se encuentra Stuttgart?

—Al noreste desde aquí —masculló Rumlow, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Zemo soltó un pequeño sonido pensativo y gutural.

—¿Y a cuántas horas está de la frontera?

—No lo sé. Dos, tres horas —Rumlow dio una pitada a su cigarro y gruñó nuevamente, viendo a Zemo sacar una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y anotar algo —¿Por qué?

El suboficial no respondió de inmediato, sino que siguió anotando cosas, y tras estirar el cuello Rumlow notó que también hacía cálculos, tomándose su tiempo, llamando la atención de los otros soldados.

—¿Alguien tiene un mapa de la región? —preguntó de repente, y un soldado raso se apresuró a alcanzarle un mapa que Zemo desplegó sobre el capó de la camioneta en la que había llegado, empezando a dibujar sobre él, marcando ciudades y haciendo cálculos, de nuevo perdiéndose en algún lugar de su mente hasta que volvió a levantar la cabeza, con expresión seria —El americano jamás salió de la ciudad —anunció, mirando hacia el noreste —No podría pasar por los controles entre ciudades, y, de hacerlo, no podría estar demasiado lejos... —señaló una zona que él mismo había marcado, con Stuttgart en el centro— Sin embargo, suponiendo que su intención era salir de Alemania, como lo demostró esta misma mañana, creo que lo más probable es que se encuentre entre las afueras de la ciudad y éste pueblo —señaló —Reutlingen. Aunque solo es una suposición. Lo más probable es que se quedara en Stuttgart. En una granja.

—¿Granja? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Zemo no respondió de inmediato, sino que siguió contemplando el mapa. Sin embargo, parecía ser una costumbre para él hacer ese tipo de pausas expectantes.

—Ya he estado en esas dos ciudades. Hay soldados por toda lados. Hubiera sido encontrado de inmediato —respondió, dándose la vuelta para volver sobre las marcas del suelo —Además, hay huellas de botas junto a las huellas errantes del americano. Botas como las que usan los granjeros. Eso reafirma mi teoría de que alguien le está ayudando —sentenció, haciéndose a un lado para que los demás vieran las huellas de las que hablaba.

Rumlow tiró su cigarrillo y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Revisamos la ciudad, y algunas granjas, pero no las de las afueras, ni las de Reutlingen —gruñó, observando fijamente las marcas en el suelo. Entonces llegó otro soldado corriendo y le entregó una carta con sello oficial; el teniente la leyó de inmediato, relajando sus facciones un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a Helmut —Me han ascendido de rango. Y ahora te pongo a cargo de la operación, Zemo —informó, sin ocultar su alegría, pero hablando con toda seguridad —Quema todas las malditas granjas de Alemania si es necesario, pero encuentre al americano. Tengo que ir a un lugar.

—Sí señor. ¡Hail Hitler! —saludó Zemo, pero Rumlow no hizo caso, solo se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos pesados todo el camino de regreso hasta su vehículo personal.

Helmut Zemo lo vio marcharse y suspiró.

—Por favor, entierren a este pobre animal —ordenó, contemplando al perro muerto con lástima; luego se ajustó los guantes una vez más, mirando las marcas en el suelo, y sonrió, inclinándose para recoger un poco de sangre que manchaba la hierba mientras su vista se perdía en el camino, o, mejor dicho, mucho más allá de él.

Ése era el tipo de casos que siempre valía la pena resolver.

—Que empiece la cacería, Capitán Rogers.

oOo

—Maldición —gruñó Natasha, arrugando la nota que leía entre sus dedos — Mandaron a traer a Helmut Zemo desde Berlín —bufó, y Steve la miró con curiosidad. Apenas había dormido poco más de una hora, pero ya se veía de mejor semblante y casi por completo repuesto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, soplando la sopa que Wanda le había llevado minutos antes.

—El rastreador favorito de Hitler —bufó la mujer rusa, sin despegar los ojos de la estilizada caligrafía del doctor Banner —Bruce dice que es mejor que no se acerque a la casa con Zemo por aquí, y creo que tiene razón —suspiró, mirando al convaleciente americano después, con una sonrisa torcida —. Debes ser muy popular como para que lo hayan llamado.

Steve, curioso, trató de sentarse más erguido, pero desistió ante el dolor.

—¿Su rastreador favorito?

—Zemo es a quien llamas cuando alguien se pone difícil —suspiró Natasha, levantándose para ayudarlo a acomodarse —El maldito es el mejor en lo que hace. Por lo que sé de él, es el único hijo de un noble alemán, y dicen que vivió años con indios en América, y sabe rastrear como ellos. Parece que ahora se cansó de cazar judíos, y ahora se dedica a rastrear prisioneros.

—¿Entonces es peligroso? —el americano levantó una ceja, a lo que la joven respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras le quitaba la cuchara para darle ella de comer al ver su dificultad para levantar el brazo.

—Supongo que pronto lo sabremos —respondió ella, metiendo la cuchara en la sopa y ofreciéndosela al soldado, que abrió la boca sin rechistar —Nunca lo conocí en persona, pero su fama lo precede. Será mejor no llamar su atención... Sobre todo esta noche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará ésta noche? —preguntó el hombre, aceptando otra cucharada de sopa.

—Oh, se me olvidó que no sabes a qué me dedico —rió Natasha, tomando una servilleta para limpiarle la boca antes de seguir alimentándolo —Soy bailarina de ballet. En el Bolshoi fui primera figura, y hoy bailaré en la Ópera de Württemberg para cientos de nazis ricos y sus esposas hambrientas de cultura —sonrió con sorna —A eso me dedico.

—Lo sé. Wanda me lo dijo —respondió Steve, y se sonrojó ante la mirada intrigante de Natasha, así que después dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente —Me gustaría verte bailar algún día —musitó, sonrojándose aún más por la forma tan ansiosa en la que había hablado. Natasha, sin embargo, solo sonrió.

—Y lo harás. Incluso tal vez te haga una función privada, y tú podrás bailar conmigo —le guiñó el ojo, y aunque era una clara provocación Steve solo le devolvió una sonrisa inocente, aceptando más sopa.

—No lo creo. El ballet no es lo mío realmente.

—Yo no me refería al ballet —Natasha levantó una ceja, y ahora sí logró sonrojar a Steve —Y si creíste que el beso de la mañana había sido bueno, espera a que también hagamos lo otro... —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con gesto sugerente. Claro que no hablaba en serio (¿o tal vez sí?) pero le gustaba incomodar al americano. Y Steve se sonrojó tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado; sin embargo, antes de que Natasha pudiera decirle que era una broma, el sonido de un automóvil los alertó.

La espía se levantó de un salto y corrió a la ventana, cambiando de expresión al instante.

—Maldición. Tenemos que esconderte —gruñó, quitando la bandeja con comida del regazo de Steve con prisas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó éste, estirando el cuello para intentar ver hacia el exterior también, aunque solamente pudo ver el polvo que el vehículo había dejado en el camino.

—¡Pietro! —gritó Natasha, ignorando su pregunta, y el joven apareció rápidamente por la puerta, con la misma cara de preocupación que ella —Tenemos que meterlo al refugio —dijo la mujer, y Pietro rápidamente se dirigió al armario, empezando a sacar las toallas y sábanas con preesteza ante un incrédulo Steve. Sin embargo, cuando el cubículo estuvo vacío, Pietro removió las tablas de la pared, descubriendo un pequeño cuarto secreto que el americano nunca había visto antes.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

—Bueno, Steve, esto no será cómodo, pero necesito que entres ahí, guardes silencio y no te muevas, ¿entiendes? —Natasha y Pietro le ayudaron a levantarse, apurándose en meterlo dentro del armario, y aunque Steve seguía sin entender nada no opuso resistencia y se metió detrás de las paredes. El lugar era pequeño, algo frío y lleno de polvo, pero ya había estado en lugares peores, así que no dijo nada mientras tomaba asiento sobre unas mantas que Natasha había arrojado al suelo, conteniendo un alarido de dolor provocado por la piel tirante de sus heridad —Quédate aquí. Vendremos por ti cuando pase el peligro —Natasha se dio la vuelta y buscó bajo la cama, sacando un revólver que puso en manos de Steve —Si llegan a descubrirnos, sigue ese pasadizo —indicó, señalando el pasillo tras las paredes —Te llevará hacia el piso de abajo y de ahí a la cocina. Hay más armas, pasaportes y dinero tras la nevera. Toma todo lo que puedas y huye.

—No voy a dejarlos.

—Estaremos bien —anunció Pietro, cargango otro revólver que escondió entre sus ropas tras terminar de acomodar la cama. Ya no parecía un simple adolescente, sino un hombre dispuesto a todo para no morir —Si sales de la casa, ve por la motocicleta —le dijo, en el mismo momento que escucharon a alguien tocando a la puerta principal, paralizándolos a todos por un segundo.

—Cúbrelo —ordenó Natasha, y Pietro empezó a tapar el hueco en la pared rápidamente con las maderas, dejándolo a oscuras.

Steve parpadeó, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la escasez de luz. No podía ver nada, pero sí oía los golpes en la puerta antes de que ésta fuera abierta, así como los movimientos de Pietro y Natasha poniendo toda la ropa de cama y las toallas de nuevo en el armario.

Y de pronto, por unos segundos, ya no oyó nada más que voces lejanas y pasos presurosos en la escalera. Entonces escuchó que alguien abría súbitamente la puerta de la habitación, y Steve no pudo evitar pegarse lo más que pudo a la pared, apretando el arma contra su cuerpo.

—¿Teniente Rumlow? —escuchó de nuevo la voz de Natasha, como si ella hubiera hablado más alto a propósito. Y Steve volvió a apretar el arma contra su pecho, listo para enfrentar cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

—Es capitán ahora —dijo una voz que le recordó a sus días en cautiverio, en un alemán que Steve apenas comprendió gracias a algunas palabras que Wanda le había enseñado —Déjanos —ordenó el soldado, y Steve contuvo el aliento al escuchar los pasos de Pietro saliendo de la habitación, preparándose para defender a Natasha de cualquier cosa que ese hombre quisiera hacerle.

oOo

Natasha podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo, y sin embargo en ningún momento borró esa sonrisa boba que sabía que a Rumlow tanto le gustaba.

Debía seguir pareciendo dulce, tonta y complaciente hasta saber qué era lo que ése hombre quería en su casa, por eso se acercó a él apenas Pietro los dejó solos y puso las manos sobre su fuerte pecho, acariciándolo suavemente antes de intentar besarlo. Pero para su sorpresa Rumlow la detuvo.

—¿Qué hacías encerrada con tu sirviente? —le soltó de pronto, y ella parpadeó, fingiendo ingenuidad.

—¿Estaba la puerta cerrada? No me di cuenta. Le pedí a Pietro que me ayudara a mudar algunas cosas al otro lado de la casa, donde da el sol durante todo el día. Se acerca el invierno y...

—No mientas —Rumlow la interrumpió, tomándola bruscamente por el brazo, a pesar de seguir pareciendo calmado —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Algo como qué? —la voz la traicionó, y para su mala suerte Rumlow fue capaz de darse cuenta de ello. El hombre levantó las cejas con curiosidad y empezó a rodearla, igual que un animal a su presa, suspicaz y peligroso. Y siguió mirándola de la misma forma durante varios segundos, midiéndola, analizándola como si estuviera preparándose para saltar a su cuello en cualquier momento.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —inquirió de pronto, con voz profunda y divertida; Natasha no movió ni un músculo, y trató de mantener la sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo helado recorriéndole la espina, pensando en la manera de huir de Rumlow en caso de que éste descubriera a Steve. Le había dado su arma al americano, así que comenzó a planear la forma de quitarle la suya al militar nazi, sin darse cuenta en que ya había sido demasiado tiempo de silencio —¿Qué hacías antes de que yo llegara? —la pregunta la sobresaltó, y fue inútil, aún para ella, tratar de esconderlo.

—Nada —mintió. Aquella situación no le gustaba nada; era casi como si Rumlow lo supiera todo y solo estuviera jugando con ella, dándole la oportunidad de hablar. Pero no lo haría —Solamente quería mudar mis cosas y... —de pronto escucharon un sonido ahogado, como si una suela se hubiera resbalado; un sonido mínimo, pero que resaltaba demasiado en aquel tenso silencio. Y Natasha, una vez más, usó todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena.

—¿Qué esconde, Fräulein Romanoff? —preguntó Rumlow, acechándola una vez más, haciendo que inconscientemente ella retrocediera.

—No escondo nada. Esos debieron ser Wanda o... —de repente, Brock Rumlow le indicó silencio y caminó sin dejar de mirarla hasta el armario, sacando su revólver. Abrió las puertas con brusquedad, pero solo halló un armario de toallas, y aunque el corazón de Natasha se detuvo por un instante, fue capaz de mantener el control mientras el hombre tiraba todas las sábanas y toallas al suelo, metiéndose al armario un momento antes de volver a salir, apuntando con su arma hacia el techo antes de volver a guardarla; y rió, igual que un maniático.

—¡Querida Natasha! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que no me hayas mentido— rió nuevamente, tomándola por la cintura para obligarla a acercarse a él, oliendo su cabello— Oh, hubiera odiado tener que matarte, mein fräu... —dijo, ajustando el agarre a su cuerpo, casi con violencia, haciendo que Natasha se quejara por la presión, pero en ningún momento intentó levantarse.

Ella nunca se amedrentaba ante ningún hombre, pero Rumlow era distinto. De alguna forma lograba paralizarla, suprimirla. Quizá era el increíble parecido que guardaba con su primer instructor, o el hecho de que era mucho más inestable y peligroso que cualquier otro hombre que había tenido que seducir, incluso más que Schmidt. No podía decir que le tenía miedo, pero a veces era eso lo que el teniente le provocaba; pero no era conveniente que él lo supiera, aunque si lo sabía Natasha creía que tampoco le importaría. Rumlow parecía encontrar un extraño placer en provocar temor en los demás, sobre todo en sus amantes.

—Yo jamás lo traicionaría, mein herr... —susurró, tan sumisamente como le fue posible, pues todavía necesitaba de él, así que no estaba en sus planes llevarle la contraria.

—Claro que no lo harás —Rumlow la tomó con brusquedad por el cabello, y, sin mediar más palabras, la empujó sobre el escritorio mientras le levantaba la falda con violencia.

Natasha lo dejó hacer, y mientras lo sentía jalar de su ropa interior, ladeó el rostro y miró hacia el armario, qie seguía abierto de par en par. Sabía que el americano no podía verlos, pero sí escucharlos; eso hizo que se sintiera brevemente incómoda, pero muy excitada cuando el militar entró bruscamente en ella, haciéndola gemir con fuerza, mucho más que otras veces.

El saber que el americano la oía tener sexo la excitaba a niveles insospechados mientras Rumlow ejercía una brutal presión sobre sus muñecas mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciéndole daño, pero aun así dándole un inmenso placer. Le gustaba que la trataran de esa forma; era excitante sentirse sólo como el objeto sexual del teniente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, como espía entrenada que era, podría romperle el cuello en cualquier momento.

Pero no pensó en nada de eso cuando sintió la corrida de Rumlow llenándola, y sus manos apretando sus senos con fuerza; Natasha llegó a su propio orgasmo momentos antes de que él saliera de su interior, acomodándose los pantalones antes de llevarse un cigarro a la boca y encenderlo, ofreciéndole uno a Natasha, pero ella declinó, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban cuando quiso volver a ponerse de pie, así que se quedó unos momentos echada sobre el escritorio, sintiendo las manos de Rumlow mancillar sus glúteos.

—Por cierto, hoy me han ascendido a capitán —gimió contra su oído, tomándose unos segundos para seguir con sus caricias hasta que se detuvo —Celebraremos en la noche. Pero después hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí...

—Lo que sea, capitán —gimió ella, y tras decirlo, por un segundo, se imaginó que hablaba con Steve, y que era él quien acariciaba sus muslos de forma circular, excitándola aún más.

—Necesito que cites a Schmidt aquí cuando regrese la próxima semana, y que me avises —le soltó el soldado de repente, volviendo a pegar sus caderas al trasero de la espía, sacando toda imagen de Steve de su mente por lo brusco de sus movimientos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Natasha, permitiendo que Rumlow le diera la vuelta y la sentara sobre el escritorio, poniendo sus fuertes manos alrededor de su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Eso no te importa, querida Natasha. Solo procura verte tan adorable como siempre— respondió Rumlow, obligándola a besarlo a la fuerza antes de otra vez hundirse dentro de ella con violencia, sin imaginarse que el americano, una vez más, estaba escuchándolo todo.

oOo

Dando una última y delicada vuelta, Natasha usó sus alas de plumas falsas para cubrir su cuerpo, cayendo delicadamante al suelo al mismo tiempo que la música terminaba con dos melancólicas notas; y entonces estallaron los aplausos del público que se puso de pie para ovacionarla.

Las enormes y pesadas cortinas rojas se cerraron, separándola de la multitud, pero solo por un momento. Tras que se pusiera en posición, el telón volvió a abrirse, Natasha reverenció al público y capturó una rosa en el aire antes de aceptar el acostumbrado y ceremonioso ramo de parte del director, haciendo una última caravana antes de que el telón se cerrara definitivamente, permitiéndole bajar del escenario con las ovaciones todavía estallando en sus oídos.

Tal vez, de ser otra su vida, podría haberse dedicado a la danza para vivir, pero quienes la habían entrenado la convirtieron en la talentosa bailarina que era solo como fachada, de esa forma siempre lograba meterse en los círculos más privilegiados, solo usando sus encantos y el ballet. Esas eran dos de sus mejores armas.

Sintiendo que los pies le dolían fue directamente tras bastidores a deshacerse de todo el vestuario y el maquillaje de su interpretación del cisne blanco, pero en especial de las molestas zapatillas. Mientras las demás bailarinas compartían camerinos Natasha siempre tenía el propio, no porque se considerara superior a sus compañeras, sino porque Johann así lo había decidido para no ser molestados durante sus visitas, así podrían tener toda la privacidad que necesitaban.

Entrando a su camerino, cerró la puerta y se sentó un momento, masajeándose los pies mientras se servía un copa del champagne que siempre esperaba por ella tras cada presentación. Se quitó las alas de cisne, el tocado y las horquillas de su cabello, y cuando empezaba a quitarse el leotardo alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—¿Fräu Romanoff? —el ayudante de la compañía, como era costumbre, asomó la cabeza, bajando la vista de inmediato al verla semidesnuda, cosa que a Natasha no le importó realmente. Su cuerpo era su herramienta de trabajo, y nunca había sentido de vergüenza de mostrarlo.

—¿Sí, Wilhem?

—Tiene una visita...oficial, madame —respondió el muchacho, pero Natasha siguió quitándose el disfraz sin prestar atención ni darle importancia.

—¿Es el teniente Rumlow? —preguntó, distraída, desnudándose de la cintura para arriba.

—¿Esperaba al teniente? —Respondió una voz que no esperaba, así que la espía se sobresaltó, cubriendo su desnudez con la única bata que tenía a mano, y dándose la vuelta de inmediato para enfrentar al desconocido recién llegado, encendiendo todas las alarmas de su mente al ver el uniforme de la SS que éste usaba.

Natasha parpadeó y lo observó fijamente; era un suboficial, joven y hermoso, de facciones aniñadas y sonrisa simpática; parecía más un adolescente travieso que un soldado, alguien completamente inofensivo, pero seguía siendo un alemán, así que la mujer de Rusia no bajó la guardia ni por un segundo.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó, guardando la calma mientras lentamente deslizaba su mano hasta alcanzar las tijeras que había usado para deshacerse de sus alas falsas.

El muchacho, que aún seguía viéndola desde el pasillo, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, poniéndose la gorra bajo el brazo mientras con su mano libre se arreglaba el cabello, dándole un aire aún más juvenil a su rostro.

—Permítame presentarme —dijo con con voz trémula, llevándose una mano a la cabeza —Soy el sargento mayor Helmut Zemo, fräu Romanoff —se presentó, bajando la mano de inmediato mientras otra sonrisa asomaba por su bello rostro —Gran presentación, por cierto —la aduló, pero ella no estaba escuchando; no había escuchada nada más después de su nombre.

De pronto, Natasha sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, y que la sorpresa la paralizaba, pero luchó por no demostrarlo. Simplemente sonrió, tan encantadora como le fue posible, e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba asiento frente a su espejo.

—Sargento. Es un verdadero honor. He oído mucho sobre usted... —murmuró, en ese tono seductor que sabía que podría derretir al más reacio de los hombros, mientras su bata "accidentalmente" se deslizaba unos centímetros sobre sus hombros, descubirendo el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sin embargo, el joven Zemo no pareció especialmente impresionado por su belleza; solo le sonrió como si fuera un compromiso, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento.

—Cosas buenas, espero.

—Por supuesto —Natasha cruzó las piernas —¿Gusta ponerse cómodo? —ofreció, y él lo hizo, relajando un poco su postura, pero rechazando gentilmente la copa de champagne que le ofrecía.

—Yo también oí mucho sobre usted —le soltó de pronto, jugando con su gorra entre los dedos —, y déjeme decirle que los rumores no hacen justicia a su belleza.

—Me halaga usted, Herr Zemo —contestó Natasha, halagada.

—Pero no ha respondido a pregunta.

—¿Disculpe?

—Si esperaba usted al capitán Rumlow —aclaró el muchacho, mirándola fijamente con sus hipnóticos y curiosos ojos dorados —¿Tenía usted que reunirse con él?

—No, solo... Él es un gran admirador del arte, y suele ver todas mis presentaciones —respondió, evasiva. La pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa, a ella, una espía de alto rango. Natasha entonces sonrió en su fuero interno, pensando que Zemo definitivamente era bueno en su trabajo.

—Ya veo... —murmuró el soldado, y su vista se paseó ligeramente por el camerino, pero ya no dijo nada más, poniendo aún más nerviosa a Natasha, que por más que intentaba estudiar sus movimientos le era imposible hacerlo.

Zemo tenía algo que lo hacía ver confiable pero inquietante a la vez, amable pero peligroso, educado pero salvaje; todo en él le parecía horriblemente contradictorio y confuso, desde su sonrisa simpática y honesta, su forma de mirarla sin ningún tipo de incomodidad o vergüenza, o ese tono tan condescendiente que parecía esconder cientos de preguntas que no lograba descifrar.

El chico era, por mucho, el nazi más jodidamente complejo con el que se había cruzado, y eso no le gustó ni un poco.

—También yo soy fanático del arte —anunció Zemo de repente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones nuevamente con el agradable sonido de su voz —Sin embargo, me temo, aunque maravillosa, mi visita no tiene que ver con su presentación.

—¿Ah, no? —la espía rusa fingió sorpresa, igual que Zemo. Aunque en realidad la de Natasha no fue fingida, pues de verdad estaba sorprendida, y algo asustada.

¿Qué podría querer el famoso Helmut Zemo con ella?

—Fräu Romanoff, me pone usted en un aprieto —dijo él, y su mirada se veía tan abrumada que ciertamente era convincente —Creí que Herr Rumlow ya le habría informado de mi predicamento. Me disculpo por el malentendido, entonces.

—¿Predicamento? —Natasha parpadeó, y se llevó un cigarro a la boca para mantener las manos ocupadas y evitar que comenzaran a temblar, permitiendo a Helmut, que rápidamente se puso de pie, encenderlo con su tenebroso encendedor con forma de calavera —Dígame, herr Zemo, ¿en qué podría yo ayudarle a usted? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro para lanzar el humo lejos.

—Verá, mein fräulein —comenzó el joven, regresando a su asiento igual que un niño obediente —Al parecer, no hay en el pueblo alojamientos apropiados para un suboficial, y me temo que debido a la tarea que vengo a desempeñar aquí necesitaré de ciertas...comodidades.

—Ya lo creo que sí, ¿pero qué tengo yo que ver con eso? —contra todos sus instintos, Natasha se precipitó, ansiosa por conocer la respuesta. Sin embargo, para su buena suerte, el soldado parecía no haber hecho caso de su torpeza.

—Bueno, su casa es un punto estratégico para mí, y es por eso que, como buena patriota que sé que es, asumo que me permitirá disponer de una de las habitaciones de su preciosa finca para poder desempeñar mi tarea correctamente.

—¿Mi finca? —esa vez la sorpresa que expresó Natasha fue totalmente genuina.

—Oh, sí. Mi equipaje ya ha sido enviado, y me apena la prisa, pero era imperativo instalarme cuanto antes —informó, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a colocarse el sombrero —Solo seré yo. Y le aseguro que no la molestaré demasiado, fräu Romanoff. Solo necesito de un lugar para dormir, tres comidas al día y un sirviente que conozca la zona —anunció, girándose hacia la puerta, dando la charla por terminada —Gracias por su cooperación —le dijo, de una forma que la incomodó de sobremanera; luego se paró muy firme, extendió el brazo derecho y se marchó al grito de "Heil, Hitler", mientras Natasha seguía observándolo. Por su expresión era imposible saber si Zemo sospechaba de ella e intentaba advertirle o solo estaba siguiendo el protocolo al ir hasta allí y avisarle, pero, protocolo o no, Natasha sabía que no podía permitir que ese nazi se instalara en su casa, y no solo por Steve. ¡Ella era una espía, maldición! No podía permitirse tener al sabueso de Hitler siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Eso sería arriesgarse demasiado. No solo ella, sino toda la resistencia.

Entonces el pensamiento atroz de que los alemanes sospechaban de ella la invadió. ¿Y si Steve solo había sido una excusa para que Zemo la vigilara? ¿Y si lo que Helmut Zemo quería en realidad era atraparla a ella? ¿Y si sabían de la resistencia?

Natasha apagó su cigarro y encendió otro, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Era tal su ensimismamiento que solo reacción cuando sintió dos fuertes manos sujetándose a su cintura, y una erección presionando contra sus nalgas, pero no se sobresaltó, porque por el espejo reconoció el cabello oscuro del otrora teniente Rumlow, que la abrazaba por detrás mientras empezaba a besar su cuello. Pero Natasha no le permitió avanzar, separándose de inmediato.

—El sargente mayor Zemo acaba de irse —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño para demostrar lo molesta que estaba. Rumlow chasqueó la lengua y la obligó a acercarse de nuevo, ignorando sus quejas mientras volvía a acariciarla—No quiero a un desconocido en mi casa, Brock —reclamó, logrando que él se detuviera de una vez.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Por qué? Porque soy una mujer soltera —intentó usar la lógica, pero Rumlow solo enarcó una ceja, como si esa no fuera razón suficiente —, y Wanda, mi sirvienta, es solo una adolescente. No quiero a un soldado tan joven y con su fama rondándola.

—Zemo es el favorito del führer, Natasha, no puedo negarle nada, ni tú tampoco —dijo él, luciendo inusualmente calmado con toda la situación, a pesar de que Natasha sabía que no era del tipo paciente. De hecho, ya no parecía el mismo hombre posesivo que la había follado esa misma tarde.

—Entonces que se quede en la casa de huéspedes —negoció, pensando que si al menos lo mantenía lejos de la casa principal, su secreto y Steve estarían a salvo —Allí tendrá espacio y privacidad. Será atendido por mis sirvientes y comerá a la mesa conmigo, pero no lo quiero durmiendo bajo mi techo, Brock. Por favor... —rogó, algo que nunca hacía, porque iba en contra de casa hueso ruso de su cuerpo, pero ese tipo de actos de sumisión eran los que más funcionaban con Rumlow, pues siempre le daban esa tonta sensación de poder que tanto le atraía.

Brock Rumlow la tomó firmemente de las caderas, apretujando sus glúteos con fuerza antes de soltarla e ir a sentarse en el sofá que el joven y apuesto Zemo había ocupado hacia solo unos minutos, desabrochándose los pantalones sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Bien, pero ya sabes qué hacer para ganártelo —gruño, y Natasha sonrió, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería.

oOo

Pietro y Wanda observaron, temerosos, a las camionetas del ejército nazi acercándose a la finca por el camino principal por segunda vez ese día, con Natasha fuera de la propiedad, lo que no les daba buena espina para nada.

—No tengas miedo —Pietro tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó con fuerza, pero sabía que era imposible pedirle calma cuando tenían a un fugitivo americano escondido en la casa, sin contar que ambos eran gitanos con documentos falsos y que Natasha no estaba allí para protegerlos y cubrirlos.

—Estoy bien —Wanda apretó su mano también, tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad a su hermano —Steve está escondido; y la señorita Natasha dijo que los soldados podían venir. Solo debemos obedecer y esperar a que ella regrese.

Pietro asintió, soltando su mano.

—Quédate dentro —ordenó, abriendo la puerta, viendo a los tres vehículos estacionarse perfectamente alineados junto a la glorieta de la entrada. El joven Maximoff entonces dio un paso hacia adelante, tragando en seco, pero en ningún momento demostró tener miedo, ni aún cuando dos soldados bajaron rápidamente de la primer camioneta; sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a él, los hombres corrieron a abrir la puerta del segundo vvehículo, saludando rápidamente al soldado que descendió del mismo.

Pietro entornó la mirada entonces, observando al oficial mientras éste se acomodaba los guantes y contemplaba la casa en silencio, dando una orden en alemán a sus hombres, que de inmediato se dirigieron a la tercer camioneta.

—Buenas noches —saludó, girándose hacia él, y Pietro lo observó con más atención, notando que era joven, casi tanto como él y Wanda, pero alto y fornido como Steve, y tan pálido como todos los nazis. A instante supo que no le agradaba, pero aun así estrechó su mano, fijando la mirada en las relucientes medallas de su uniforme ahora.

—Buenas noches, señor —respondió, y el joven alemán suspiró, achando un vistazo rápido a la propiedad con una sonrisa.

—¿Es la finca de fräu Romanoff?

—Así es, pero la señorita Natasha está fuera —respondió Pietro, más a la defensiva de lo que hubiera querido. Sin embargo, su tono no pareció incomodar al otro joven.

—Lo sé —respondió el soldado, haciendo una seña a sus hombres, que de inmediato empezaron a bajar equipaje, alertando a Pietro.

—¡La señorita Romanoff no se encuentra en casa! ¡No puedo dejarlos pasar! —insistió, negándose a hacerse a un lado, cosa que, una vez más, no pareció molestar al alemán. Por el contrario, éste volvió a sonreírle, afable.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó educadamente. Dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus pálidas mejillas con simpatía.

Pietro parpadeó. Su tono había sido calmado, pero aun así le heló la sangre.

—Pie-Pietro —tartamudeó, mirando a los soldados que esperaban tras el hombre para poder entrar el equipaje.

—Pietro —repitió el soldado, colocando las manos tras la espalda —Yo soy el sargento mayor Helmut Zemo, y tengo autorización de fräu Romanoff para instalarme en ésta casa —anunció, regresando las manos al frente para quitarse los guantes a mismo tiempo que su expresión se endurecía, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que el pulso de Pietro se acelerara con temor —Y aunque no la tuviera —siguió Zemo —, la autorización del führer me da autoridad para tomar posesión de cualquier tierra o vivienda que considere necesaria para cumplir con mi trabajo, así que... —de repente, Zemo se quedó callado y su mirada se perdió dentro de la casa mientras se quitaba la gorra militar, pareciendo repentinamente sorprendido.

—¿Pietro? —la suave voz de Wanda lo alertó, así que Pietro se giró, tratando de proteger a su hermana con su cuerpo, aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo, ya que el sargento Zemo ya había llegado hasta ella.

—Fräu Wanda —el joven alemán contuvo un suspiro, dando un paso para acercársele —Qué sorpresa tan agradable volver a verla —expresó, logrando que Pietro parpadeara, confundido, mientras veía a su hermana sonrojarse ante la cercanía del extraño, que no dejaba de mirarla con esa sonrisa tan extraña que no le gustó para nada, como si su hermana fuera una presa, y el sargento Zemo un depredador ansioso.

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó, incrédulo, temeroso y algo molesto, interrumpiendo las miradas que Wanda y el oficial intercambiaban, y fue ella quien se apresuró a contestar:

—Él fue el joven que me ayudó en la mañana —musitó, bajito, y entonces Pietro recordó la plática de esa tarde acerca de unos soldados que la habían molestado en la ciudad, y un joven de la SS que había acudido en su ayuda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, otro coche llegó, más elegante que los de los soldados, pero con las mismas banderas nazis decorando la parte delantera. Y la señorita Natasha bajó rápidamente de la parte trasera, sin esperar a que el conductor le abriera la puerta, siendo seguida por el teniente Brock Rumlow.

—¡Lleven todo a la casa de huéspedes! —fue lo primero que dijo, señalando el sendero junto a la casa principal a los soldados encargados del equipaje —Pietro, llévalos, por favor. Wanda, encárgate de limpiar la casa. El suboficial Zemo será nuestro invitado.

—Sí, señorita— respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, acompañando a los hombres detrás de la finca mientras Helmut Zemo los seguía con la mirada, ordenándoles tener especial cuidado con sus pertenencias hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Solo entonces se giró hacia Natasha y Rumlow, moviendo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Buenas noches, fräu Romanoff, capitán.

—Zemo —respondió éste último, poniendo las manos tras la espalda con orgullo —Hubo un ligero cambio de planes. Se instalará en la casa de huéspedes de la señorita Romanoff. Allí podrá disponer libremente de las instalaciones, no así en la casa fräu Romanoff. Tendrá acceso restringido a la privacidad de ésta amable dama, pero compartirá la mesa con ella, y podrá disponer de sus sirvientes.

—Eso es más de lo que un soldado podría pedir —concordó Zemo, moviendo la cabeza con gracia —Muchas gracias por su generosidad, señorita Romanoff. Solo algo más... Dos soldados deberán cuidar siempre de mi seguridad. Órdenes del führer. Pero ellos no se quedarán. A cada cambio de turno regresarán a la ciudad.

—Si son órdenes del führer, no me puedo negar —Natasha le sonrió, pasando por su lado para entrar en la casa —¿Gustan un brandy mientras mis sirvientes terminan de arreglar sus nuevos aposentos? Puede tardar un poco, y no hay que desaprovechar la visita del capitán, ¿no cree? —soltó, coqueta, tanteando el terreno con Zemo nuevamente, a pesar de la cercanía del posesivo Rumlow. Sin embargo, el más joven parecía más interesado en su equipaje que en sus encantos femeninos.

—Se lo agradezco. Pero solo será uno. Me gustaría poder supervisar la mudanza por mí mismo —sonrió, y después soltó un profundo suspiro mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la espalda, mirando otra vez hacia el camino que llevaba a la casa de huéspedes, donde los gemelos Maximoff estaban guiando a los soldados con maletas —Encuentro éste lugar sumamente de mi agrado...

...

—No me dijiste que habías conocido a Helmut Zemo —gruñó Pietro mientras sacudía una almohada con exagerada fuerza.

Frente a él, Wanda frunció el ceño.

—Porque no lo sabía. Nunca me dijo su nombre —informó, estirando las sábanas sobre la cama que lo separaba de su hermano, que tomó el otro extremo, acomodándolo sobre el colchón.

—Se parece a Steve —rió Pietro —Si él fuera un cerdo alemán.

—¡Shh! —Wanda lo reprendió, a pesar de que hablaban en rumano, pero no podían confiarse —Ayúdame con esto —pidió, lanzándole las mantas de lana, y entre los dos terminaron de tender la cama.

—Iré por más sábanas y algunas toallas. Termina de barrer para poder largarnos —gruñó Pietro luego de dejar las almohadas de nuevo en su lugar, saliendo por la puerta en dirección a la casa, topándose con dos soldados que volvía a entrar en la habitación, cargando lado a lado un pesado baúl que dejaron junto al escritorio antes de volver a salir, no sin que uno de ellos le sonriera a Wanda antes, indicándole que esa era la última maleta del sargento mayor.

La adolescente le sonrió de regreso por puro compromiso, fingiéndose muy concentrada en barrer para no tener que prestarle más atención de la necesaria. Y cuando estuvo de nuevo a solas observó el viejo baúl con curiosidad, preguntándose qué podría ser tan pesado como para que tuviera que ser cargado por dos hombres. Entonces dirigió una rápida mirada a la entrada, y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se inclinó junto al baúl y abrió la tapa, aprovechando que no tenía candado, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que era un baúl lleno a rebosar de libros. Libros de todos los tamaños y colores, la mayoría escritos en alemán, pero también había muchos en inglés, francés y lo que parecía ser español, aunque ella apenas conocía ese idioma. También había otros escritos en idiomas que nunca antes había visto, o con extraños y punteagudos símbolos que no conocía, con dibujos de humanos y sus órganos, o de animales y sus órganos también. Wanda no podía leerlos, pero parecían ser libros sobre medicina, o de ciencias. Dedujo que Zemo debía ser algún médico o, por su edad, más bien un estudiante.

La mayoría de los libros tenían dibujos sobre animales y la naturaleza, y solo unos pocos no parecían ser del tipo científico. Wanda tomó uno de los que estaban escritos en francés, el único que no parecía ser de ciencia o medicina, eso llamó su atención, sobre todo porque conocía el idioma, ya que lo había practicado varias veces con la señorita Natasha, y a diferencia de Pietro ella era buena con las lenguas extranjeras, así que podía entenderlo, no muy bien, pero sí lo suficiente con práctica.

Acarició la tapa de terciopelo verde, pasando los dedos por cada una de las letras doradas del título, algo fácil de leer: Justine. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera, y sus mejillas de inmediato se volvieron rojas al ver junto a las palabras la imagen de una joven y un hombre desnudo sobre ella, metido entre sus piernas, las cuales ella tenía estiradas sobre sus hombros. Wanda era una adolescente apenas, pero supo al instante lo que esa imagen representaba, y sintió una repentina oleada de calor invadirla, pero aunque quería desviar la vista no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Esa imagen era perturbadora, pero extrañamente atrayente a la vez. Los placeres carnales eran todo un misterio para ella todavía, algo que nunca antes le había quitado el sueño, pero ahora, allí, tan gráficamente expresado entre sus manos, Wanda no supo cómo reaccionar o pensar.

Solo sintió como si una parte suya que hasta entonces había permanecido dormida acabara de despertar.

—¿Qué haces?

Wanda soltó un gritito de sorpresa, soltando el libro rápidamente con vergüenza al verse descubierta. Éste cayó con un sonido hueco junto al baúl, con la tapa cerrada, cosa que la muchacha agradeció de inmediato.

—Nada. Lo siento —se agachó para recoger el libro, pero el sargento se le adelantó, tomándolo primero, esbozando una sonrisa extraña al ver la tapa.

—¿Lo abriste? —preguntó, no molesto o enojado, tampoco malicioso. Más bien parecía auténticamente curioso.

Wanda entonces se vio descubierta.

—Lo siento...

—¿Y qué te pareció? —quiso saber el soldado, ignorando sus disculpas mientras Wanda sentía el calor apoderarse de su rostro, y su lengua paralizándose, sin saber qué responder.

—Y-Yo no...No... —balbuceó, sonrojándose aún más —No quise...

—Justine —sonrió Helmut Zemo, interrumpiéndola y dándose la vuelta con el libro delante del rostro, enseñándole su fuerte espalda a Wanda, aunque ésta no se atrevió a alzar la vista —¿Conoce la obra del Marqués de Sade, fräu Wanda? —preguntó, y ella negó —¿Lee francés? —sin poder decir nada debido a la pena, Wanda asintió —¿Se considera usted una joven virtuosa?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a confirmar, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al instante.

Zemo, que de nuevo se dio la vuelta para mirarla, soltó una carcajada breve y moderada, lo suficiente para mostrarse divertido, pero no tanto como para que Wanda pensara que se reía de ella.

—No tiene porqué avergonzarse. La virtud está sobrevalorada en nuestros tiempos. De eso habla el Marqués. Es un libro muy interesante, en realidad... Quizá le aclare algunas dudas —sentenció, tendiéndole el libro con gesto amistoso. Wanda levantó la vista nuevamente y dudó, pero, al escuchar los pasos de Pietro regresando con las sábanas y toallas, sin pensarlo tomó el libro y lo escondió entre sus ropas, corriendo a ayudar a su hermano a guardar las cosas en el armario, viendo de reojo como el sargento Zemo acomodaba sus libros como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Pero de pronto el hombre atrapó su mirada con la suya y volvió a sonreírle. Wanda se sonrojó y siguió ayudando a su hermano hasta que terminaron de acomodardarlo todo.

—Ya todo está listo, herr Zemo —anunció Pietro, alzando la voz para captar la atención del soldado, que se había distraído con uno de esos libros de símbolos extraños y desconocidos para Wanda —La señortia Natasha me pidió que le informara que estaré a su disposición para lo que necesite. Mi hermana se encargará del aseo por las mañanas, y vendremos a informarle sobre la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena para que pueda acompañar a la señorita...

—Quisiera desayunar aquí, si no es molestia —lo interrumpió el soldado, sentándose sobre el escritorio mientras dejaba el libro que sostenía sobre la madera oscura —A decir verdad, no soy muy buena compañía en las mañanas, y prefiero el silencio y la quietud, al menos hasta el mediodía.

—Será como guste —dijo Pietro, bajando la cabeza mientras asentía —Trearemos su desayuno todas las mañanas. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Nada en particular —desestimó el hombre, volviendo a abrir su libro de símbolos raros y a bajar la mirada —Pueden retirarse.

—Con permiso —dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir, con Wanda delante, y cerrar la puerta.

Había un trecho de unos cincuenta metros entre la casa principal y la de huéspedes, el cual estaba pavimentado por un camino se piedra local que hacía sonar sus zapatos cada vez que avanzaban un paso de regreso a la cocina. Wanda iba inusualmente callada.

—¿Qué te estaba diciendo el sargento cuando llegué? —preguntó Pietro cuando iban a medio camino, suspicaz. Y Wanda se sobresaltó, tratando de disimularlo de inmediato, igual que siempre veía hacer a la señorita Natasha.

—Nada. Solo que no le gustan las alcachofas —mintió, orgullosa porque no le hubiese temblado la voz. Sin embargo, no logró explicarse porqué le había mentido a su hermano.

—Parece un sujeto agradable —le soltó Pietro de repente, cuando ya estaban a pocos pasos de la cocina; su hermana lo miró con curiosidad —Pero con los alemanes nunca puedes confiarte. Mucho menos con uno tan cercano a Hitler.

—Su acento era muy extraño, ¿no crees? —reflexionó ella, sin siquiera oír sus palabras realmente.

Pietro abrió la puerta de la cocina y ambos entraron, asegurándose de que estaba vacía antes de seguir con su charla.

—Lo es. Oí decir a la señorita Natasha que su padre es un barón alemán, pero su madre es española, por lo que no se crió mucho en el país. Además, habla 8 idiomas con fluidez, y está aprendiendo un noveno.

—Ah...Tiene sentido. Parece ser alguien inteligente... Tal vez por eso tenga tantos libros —observó Wanda; entonces bajó la voz un momento —Creí que eso estaba prohibido.

—No si eres el favorito del führer —Pietro se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo hacia la salida —Deberías ir a ver si el capitán Rumlow ya se fue; así podemos ir por Steve. No ha salido en todo el día —comentó, acercándose a la salida mientras Wanda se arrimaba al lavabo un momento para servirse un vaso de agua, regresando la vista hacia la casa de huéspedes, sobresaltándose al encontrarse con los ojos de Helmut Zemo nuevamente sobre ella a través de la ventana; y entonces recordó el libro que todavía llevaba escondido dentro de su abrigo, y sintió sus mejillas calentarse —¿Wanda? ¡Date prisa, tonta! —exclamó Pietro, con voz moderada, pero aun así sobresaltándola.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Y tonto tú! —protestó la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada para después regresarla a la casa de huéspedes. Sin embargo, Helmut Zemo ya no estaba allí.

 **oOo**


End file.
